


Fast Times at Otay Ranch.

by falloutmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmoose/pseuds/falloutmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is hard, especially when there are roadblocks stopping Michael and Samantha from getting the scholarships they so desperately need. Will they find a way to achieve their goals?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Punch

The buzzer sounded, loud enough to hear all the way down in the art department two buildings away, but it fell on deaf ears. Samantha Riggs was busy with her latest project, a sculpture of the Taj Mahal. Clay littered her work station and her tongue poked out between her lips in concentration as she carefully sliced into the sculpture to create the tiniest detail. Her concentration was soon disrupted by the art teacher, Miss Reid. 

“Samantha, you’re supposed to be at the homecoming game.” came the soft but assertive voice. Samantha jumped in surprise of being disturbed, her hand slipping, crushing part of the sculpture and she cussed loudly.  
“I’m not interested in sports, Miss.” Samantha replied politely while trying her best to rescue her mistake. “And I’m not in the band, so what’s the point?”  
“It’s non optional. You’re a senior, you have to go. Now take off that apron, wash your hands and go. No arguments.”

Samantha groaned in semi-protest but did as she was told, even thought she took as much time as she could to procrastinate, she was soon sitting on one of the bleachers, surrounded by every student who populates Otay Ranch High School, who, to her displeasure, were screaming and chanting at the players on the field. She looked over at the score board, it was past half time, so she wouldn’t have to endure this torture that much longer, this knowledge causing her to sigh in relief, silently thanking whatever deity that was on her side that night. 

The buzzer sounded once more, another goal, scored by one of the simple minded jocks. Samantha sighed and looked at her phone, disinterested at the entire charade and wishing for time to go faster. She got her wish soon enough, though, a whistle blew and most of the crowd fell silent, a few muttering here and there. Samantha looked up, standing amongst the crowd to see what was going on. 

Michael Cohen, the schools star player, was laying on the field, his groaning could be heard above the muttering of the other students, Samantha frowned, sure, she disliked sports, it wasn’t her thing, but seeing and hearing someone get hurt in a game made her feel cold with sympathy. Students started walking down the bleachers, some to get a better look, others to take photos of the incident on their cells, claiming they would “upload this to Twitter.” 

Samantha watched them in disgust for a few moments before her gaze fell upon Michael, who was now being lifted off the field on a stretcher, so, because she had a kind heart, Samantha quickly made her way to the medic room, arriving just as Michael was being carried through the door, his painful moans stabbing her like a knife, that’s how much it got to her. 

It was soon clear that Michael had injured his leg, his left foot was bent in a way that couldn’t be humanly possible, no wonder why the poor bastard was groaning. Samantha almost gagged at the sight and immediately took herself out of the situation as soon as Michael looked at her. She didn’t know why she’d gone there in the first place, so she went back to the art room to collect her belongings and quietly walked out of the school ground. 

Sadness wracked her body, she knew of Michael, he was one of the start pupils, after all. Athletic, smart, good looking, he had it all going for him. This injury could ruin his chances at a scholarship, and that was the last thing he’d want. Michael worked hard to get where he was now, although he was only a senior, he had a well rounded reputation, everyone knew him, he was the first picked to help run functions, editor of the year book, head of the debate team, you name it, Michael was involved somehow. 

It wasn’t until the next morning that Samantha found out that Michael had a broken ankle and a snapped Achilles tendon. How did she find out? She accidentally bumped into him whilst walking through the halls towards the music rooms. Samantha had band practice, and was already half an hour late, so in her rush, she wasn’t looking where she was going and bumped straight into the poor, unsuspecting Michael, kicking his cast and causing him to yelp. 

“Shit! I’m so sorry, oh my god, I’m sorry.” Samantha exclaimed, holding Michael’s arm to keep him upright as he wobbled on his uninjured leg. Once Michael’s face untwisted as the pain faded a little, he looked at the young female who was desperately apologising to him and smiled, his brilliant white teeth showing as his eyes settled on her face. 

“It’s okay, it was my fault, having to carry this around with me slows me down somewhat.” Michael joked as he gestured to the cast adorning his leg. Samantha grimaced to herself, her cheeks flushing brightly in embarrassment.  
“I’m sorry.” She offered once again, letting his arm go from her grip.  
“I said it’s okay.” Michael steadied himself against the wall, leaning on the typical hospital brand crutches for support. “Hey, I saw you last night, didn’t I?”  
“Yes.” Samantha nodded. “I just checked to see if you were okay.” She glanced at his cast and sighed sadly. “But you’re not.”  
“I am. This is just a minor set back, I’ll be back on my feet, playing football and running down these halls sooner than you’d think, trust me.” The way Michael spoke reeked of confidence, something Samantha disliked, because to her, Michael seemed cocky, a little full of himself. She offered another apology and began on her way, so eager to get away from him when her stomach churned from anxiety.

Michael watched Samantha as she disappeared out of sight and sighed to himself, he may have sounded confident, but in his mind, he didn’t believe a word he’d just said about his injury, and that, deep down inside him, tore him apart. Not many people had come back from injuries like this to go and play sports again, he knew it was a possibility that he’d never play football again. 

Michael was bought from his depressing thoughts by Chloe Barnes, Otay Ranch’s head cheerleader and Michael’s girlfriend, as she wrapped her thin arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. 

“Hey Mikey, why do you look so glum?” Chloe almost sang in her whiney, too happy for school voice. “No reason.” Michael pushed her off with a groan and looked at her. “And I’ve told you not to call me that.” He scowled. 

Michael loved Chloe, but their relationship was rocky for a few reasons. The first, and main reason was that Chloe is a massive flirt and Michael get’s jealous easily, even though she’s reassured him a thousand times that nothing will happen between her and the guys she is sweet too. The second reason being that they hardly have anything in common, except a love for the local ice cream parlour. The third, and possibly the most embarrassing reason in Michael’s mind is that, he is indeed, a virgin and Chloe is not, she’s far more confident in and out of the bedroom that Michael is and if he is entirely honest, it scared him. They’d fooled around, of course but he made his excuses when it got all too much and since then, Chloe has been a little pushy and eager to get to that stage again, Michael, however, was not. 

“I can make you feel happy, baby, if you come to mine after school.” Chloe cooed, in the sultry tone Michael knew all too well as her “come to bed and let’s fuck” voice.  
“I can’t. I’m busy.” Michael replied flatly. Chloe huffed and muttered a quiet “fine” before walking away with her friends, soon acting as if Michael hadn’t just shot her down. 

Michael’s mind was elsewhere, his mind was focused. Not on getting better, not on all the depressing thoughts he was having not ten minutes earlier, but on the girl who had walked away from him, blushing madly and apologising. Samantha Riggs was now someone Michael wanted, no, _needed_ to learn about.


	2. You Give Love a Bad Name.

Band practice dragged on, normally, Samantha would enjoy it, she was lead vocalist, which considering her quiet nature was quite the shock to those who didn’t know when they saw her up on stage at the school’s talent shows. But today, she really wasn’t feeling it. 

Perhaps the news that she was wanted for overtime at the ice cream parlour she worked at part time to pay for her dingy, run down apartment on the edge of town was getting to her. Perhaps it was the school’s counsellor breathing down her neck about the fact she “missed” their last two sessions, of course Samantha hadn’t missed them, she deliberately avoided going, having had enough of going round and round in circles about how her home life may or may not have affected her in a way that was traumatising. Or perhaps it was her complete embarrassment over the fact that she had just, literally, run into one of the most popular people in Otay Ranch but not only that, she’d kicked his cast on his freshly broken leg. It was the latter. 

Samantha’s voice broke as she tried to hit a particularly high note on some song she’d never dream about singing in a million years but had little to no choice in doing so. After clearing her throat and making her apologies, for possibly the millionth time in the past hour, Samantha stepped outside for a five minute breather. Band practice was due to go on for another full hour and she, much to her annoyance, was having a lot of difficulty concentrating. 

She groaned to herself and sat on the bench that was located just outside of the main room where the band continued to practice. It wasn’t long before she was joined by a familiar face. Alexis Venator, aka Samantha’s best friend. Alexis tied her blonde hair up as she looked at Samantha, squinting in the sunlight. 

“So, what’s up your ass, Samantha?” Alexis’ tone was positively dripping with her usual teasing attitude. Their friendship was unique, and to most outsiders it seemed like all they did was bicker, but that wasn’t the case. Although Samantha was quiet with other people, to the point where some had even referred to her as a recluse, but with Alexis, it was different. They had a more sisterly friendship, Friday nights were spent in Alexis home that she shared with he half brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, watching movies, drinking beer, bought by Dean as he was the only one with a fake ID, and generally forgetting about all educational responsibilities for a few hours. The pair also worked together at ‘Parad-ice’, the ice cream parlour located a block away from Otay Ranch High School, all day Saturday and Sunday mornings. Needless to say, they were close, that meant Alexis knew when something was bothering Samantha, and instead of taking a serious tone, something she knew Samantha disliked, she’d tease her and call her moody. 

Samantha sighed, pulling her soft, curly locks from her face as she looked at her friend. A lot of people saw the commotion in the hallway this morning and Samantha wasn’t sure if Alexis had too. 

“Nothing. Just having a rough morning.”  
“Would the run in with one Sir Michael have anything to do with it?”  
“I..” Samantha stuttered. “You saw?” She groaned and dropped her head against her friends shoulder.   
“No. I was told. Turns out Chloe got told and she’s pissed at you for, and I quote, “coming onto her boo”” Alexis laughed, putting a comforting arm around Samantha’s shoulder.   
“What? I didn’t come onto him!” Samantha snapped, looking at the blonde with sheer panic. “I ran into him and kicked his cast. That’s like, the opposite of hitting on him.” Samantha groaned once more, even though it was in Alexis’ nature to tease, she knew she needed to comfort her friend.   
“I know. C’mon, everyone knows. You wouldn’t be into Michael anyway, he’s not your type.”

Samantha nodded in agreement, before looking at the time on her cell. 

“I gotta get back in there.” She gestured to the music room and sighed. Alexis nodded and stood, holding out a hand for her friend.   
“Oh, the reason I came here was to make sure you’re still on for tonight. It’s Friday. Movies are already picked, Sam’s in charge of the snacks and Dean’s getting beer. He’d also like to see you.” Alexis had adopted a more musical tone at the last part of her sentence. There was some sort of on-going joke that Dean was smitten by Samantha, something Samantha didn’t believe. Maybe there was some truth to it, maybe there wasn’t, all Samantha knew was that she was far too busy with school work, band practice and work to even think about a relationship, something Alexis teased her about as well. Samantha groaned once more and shook her head.   
“I can’t do tonight. Boss wants me to work the late shift. I’ll be there ‘til 9pm.” Her voice sounded tired, unimpressed with her work schedule for the evening. Alexis seemed to match her mood and shrugged.   
“Come over after. Or Dean can come pick you up? I promise I won’t let him drink until you’re here.”  
“I’ll come over after but I’ll walk. Let Dean drink, he’ll only complain otherwise.” Samantha kisses Alexis’ cheek and said a quick “see you tonight” before disappearing back into the music room, joining her fellow band mates to endure the next hour in the stuffy confines of the soundproofed area. 

At exactly 3:15pm, Samantha walked out of the school grounds, dodging the 7th graders, all running and excited to see the end of the school day, a feeling Samantha didn’t share. She had exactly an hour to get home, shower, dress and get to work, a small time frame, perhaps, but she was used to it. 

A mere hour into her shift and Samantha already wanted to leave. Currently, her boss was yelling at her, so much and so close to her face that she could feel and smell his moist, nicotine laced breath, it made her stomach churn, even more so when a single bead of saliva flew out from between the mans teeth and landed on her cheek. By seven thirty, the horrid man Samantha had worked for the past year and a half of her life went home, leaving her alone and in charge to close up in an hour and a half’s time.

Samantha was content with that, she was happy to be alone and run the shop because it meant she could switch the jukebox over from the droning pop music her boss always insisted on playing to the classic rock tracks that she knew all too well. Business was slow, a customer here and there, but it was late September and it was a cool evening, it was bound to be slow work. So, to pass the time, Samantha decided to mop the floor, traversing the tables so skilfully that if dodging tables was a skill, Samantha would bet money that she was a professional at it by now. She hummed softly to the jukebox and was so lost in her own little world that she didn’t notice she had customers at the counter until one of them rudely cleared their throats. 

Samantha muttered a quick apology, glancing at the couple briefly as she propped the mop up against the wall and walked over. Once situated behind the counter, she looked at the people again, surprised to see Michael and Chloe. Michael had a small smile etched on his face, his eyes glinting an impossibly clear greeny-grey in the artificial light illuminating the parlour. Samantha straightened, embarrassment flooding back to her and she averted her eyes from Michael to Chloe, giving her a polite smile, remembering what Alexis had told her earlier that day. 

“Welcome to Parad-ice, what would you like?” Samantha asked in the most professional voice she could muster, smiling softly.  
“I didn’t know you worked here.” Chloe chimed, smirking rudely. “Must be your way to pick up other girls boyfriends.” Michael frowned in confusion, looking between Chloe and Samantha. Samantha glanced at Michael and rolled her shoulders, swallowing thickly before replying.  
“If you aren’t going to order ice cream or soda, then please make your way out of the door, we’re closing soon.” Samantha tried to stay calm, the weak side of her wanted to crumple, cry and remove herself from the confrontation, but her professional side, the one that needed to keep this job had no choice but to suck it up and try to defuse the situation.   
“Oh, honey, I’m not leaving. I’ll have a strawberry, low fat sundae.” Chloe practically spat in her direction, Samantha nodded and looked at Michael.   
“What would you like, sir?” Samantha’s professional tone was wavering and she knew Michael sensed it because he offered a small, apologetic smile.   
“Chocolate and vanilla sundae and a coke, please.” Michael answered, his tone was soft, soothing, the complete opposite of Chloe’s.   
“Sure thing. Take a seat and I’ll bring them over.” Samantha smiled once before turning her back towards them, so she could fill their ice cream orders. 

 

After setting the sundaes and soda down on the table in front of the couple, Samantha smiled and went back to mopping the floor, turning the volume of the jukebox down out of politeness, but soon wished she could drown out the stereotypical cheerleader voice of the blonde sitting with Michael. 

“What was that about, Clo?” Michael’s voice broke the near silence, even though he attempted to be quiet.  
“What do you mean, baby?” Chloe’s shrieking voice was louder than it had to be, really. “I heard about what she did this morning, no one comes onto my man without at least getting a little backlash from it. Besides, I never really liked her. She’s weird. Always alone.”  
“Maybe she likes being alone, Chloe. Ever think about that? Stop being so rude about someone you don’t even know.” Michael scowled.   
“Are you defending her?” Chloe’s voice became impossibly louder, Samantha perked up a little but carried on mopping, covering the fact she was eavesdropping by seeming busy at the far side of the shop.   
“Yeah, I am. She didn’t come onto me, Clo. She literally ran into me in the hallway and kicked my leg, apologised then went on her way. I don’t know what kind of crazy shit you have going on in your head but it needs to stop. You’re being completely ridiculous.” Michael’s voice was slightly raised too, and the last few words made Samantha choke on a laugh, making her freeze in fear that Chloe may have heard her. 

The screaming mess of blonde hair and flailing arms in front of her, told Samantha that Chloe had indeed heard her. 

“What’s so funny, freak?” Chloe barked, pushing Samantha back slightly.   
“Nothing.” Samantha replied sheepishly, her eyes fixed on the red and white checker floor.   
“Do you find my relationship amusing?” Chloe spat again. Samantha frowned and bit her lip in thought before raising her head and starring at the female.   
“No, I don’t find your relationship funny. I find it kinda sad, if I’m honest. You accused me of hitting on your boyfriend, something I didn’t do, and something I’d never do to someone who’s in a relationship because all I did was run into him and apologise. And that..that is a little pathetic. Are you that insecure and stupid that you think people are dropping at your man’s feet, huh? Oh and you may want treat him a little nicer if you plan on keeping him. People often blame the guy when he finds comfort in the arms or bed of another person when half the time, it’s people like you that drive them too it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to clean the tables and lock up, so please, the exit is over there.” 

Samantha felt a huge swell of confidence and pride after saying her little speech, so much so, a small smiled crept onto her lips, but it was short lived. A sharp slap hit her cheek, an angry Chloe delivering the blow. The pain was unbearable and Samantha recoiled, clutching at her face as Chloe’s voice continued to sound at what seemed like a few hundred decibels but Samantha couldn’t make out a word of it. She did, however, manage to make out a frustrated and shocked Michael yelling at Chloe to get out and hobbling to stand between her and Samantha. Chloe huffed and left, slamming the door behind her. Samantha finally relaxed, her hand dropping from her face so she could inspect it in the mirrors that lined the walls. 

“Are you okay?” The soft, caring voice of Michael rang through her head, she processed the question as she looked at her ruby red cheek in the reflection before nodding.   
“Yeah..yeah. I’m sorry about that. What I said was out of order.” Samantha apologised, once again to the young man.   
“No. What you said was right.” Michael sighed, a slight shake of his head told Samantha everything she needed to know about his relationship with her attacker.   
“Well, I am sorry nonetheless.” Samantha smiled politely, despite the throbbing pain in her cheek.   
“Don’t apologise on her behalf, you did nothing wrong.” Michael glanced out the window at Chloe and sighed once again. “I should go. I’m really sorry she slapped you.” 

After watching Michael turn and walk out, Samantha quickly locked the door, tidied up as best she could through the stinging of the tears in her eyes and made her way to Alexis’ house in record time, where she lied and said she had an accident at work and settled in for a night of movies and banter, hoping the vast quantities of alcohol would numb the pain in her head.


	3. Kick-start My Heart.

Michael spent the weekend trying to figure out what the problem with Chloe really was. Not only had he ignored her texts, calls and the door when she inevitably turned up at his house, giving his parents strict instructions to say he was busy or not home, when in reality, he was hiding away in his room, playing video games between studying. 

Saturday afternoon, he laid alone on his queen-sized bed, which when he thought about it, was far too big for one person, not to mention lonely. Michael stared blankly at the ceiling, thoughts of his girlfriend slapping the girl who was mostly occupying his mind space since their little run in before class whirled around in his mind. He sighed and trundled downstairs when his mother called his name. 

Upon reaching the bottom step he noticed that Chloe was at the door. Groaning, Michael turned on his heel and walked back up the stairs. 

“Not now, Chloe. I’m studying.” He muttered, but she followed him, much to his distaste. Michael slumped on his bed and pulled a book titled “The Outsiders” out from under his pillow and began reading, ignoring Chloe as best he could, only resulting in annoying her further. 

“You’ve ignore all my texts, Mikey. What the hell it up with that?” Chloe sat down on his bed with a huff, her arms crossed.  
“Maybe I don’t want to talk to you?” Not once did Michael make eye contact with her, he didn’t want to be annoyed at her, but hitting Samantha was way out of line, needless and, if he was honest to himself, made his blood boil.   
“Is this about me hitting that girl?”  
“That girl? Chloe, seriously? You know her name, use it.”  
“Why are you defending her so much?” Chloe asked, her face screwing up.   
“Because if I don’t, who will? You were bang out of order to her, Clo. She didn’t deserve that.”  
“She came onto you!”

Michael slammed the book down on the bedside table with a loud thud, his table lamp wobbled from the impact. His face was reddening, he was frustrated. 

“No she didn’t! Why don’t you see that!? You’re pathetic if you even believe that Chloe. I can’t believe you can’t trust me above everyone else.” Michael spat, glaring at her, his eyes fixed with hers. “You know what? Believe me, don’t believe me. I don’t care. Please leave.”  
“What? Are you saying we’re over?” Chloe’s voice was laced with worry.   
“No. I’m saying I don’t want to be around you right now. I’ll see you Monday when, hopefully, you’d have pulled that stick out of your ass and are ready to apologise for what you’ve done. Now leave.”

Michael picked up the book once more and flicked back to the page he was on before his little outburst. Chloe huffed and walked out of his bedroom, slamming his bedroom door behind her. Once he heard the front door open and slam closed, Michael laid back against his pillows and draped the book over his face, groaning loudly. 

“Michael Cohen, get your self down here this instant.” Lilith, Michael’s well spoken, incredibly posh, stuck up mother called. Michael sat up, a grimace on his face and made his way down stairs, still holding the book, into the living room and sat on the couch ready to face his mother and Chuck, his step-father. 

Lilith walked out from the kitchen, and sat next to her son, Chuck followed and sat opposite, a look of disappointment on his face and his arms crossed in an unfriendly manner. Michael hated Chuck, with every ounce of his being, anyone who tried taking over his biological fathers role was an instant enemy in his mind, and there had been a fair few since his father died when he was ten years old. Chuck was a fairly new model that his mom had traded in for. “Model” is the word Michael used to describe the men, and in the past 7 years there had been at least 5 different models he could remember, and he hated every single one of them. 

“I suppose you’re wondering why I called you down here?” Lilith asked, her posh accent, a mixture of English, which Michael is convinced she puts on, and American accents, weaved together so much it gave her a very unique, and annoying accent. Michael shrugged at his mothers question.   
“I’m assuming it‘s because I‘ve done something or other wrong and you want to call me out on whatever fairytale bullshit it is?” He eventually replied, a small glance at Chuck taught him that back chatting wasn’t the best idea in this situation, but Michael was beyond caring now.   
“Michael, language.” Chuck warned. Michael shook his head and huffed, leaning back against the sofa. Lilith looked at Chuck with a soft smile before looking back at Michael where her expression changed dramatically, her lips pressed together in a thin, tight line.   
“Chloe walked out of here crying, the poor young lady. You need to apologise for whatever it is you said to her.” Lilith spoke, looking at Michael in a way mothers look at their children when they discipline them.   
“Apologise?” Michael scoffed. “I don’t think so. Do you know what she did?”  
“Unless it’s started the apocalypse, I’m sure you can forgive her and apologise for being so rude to her, Michael.” Chuck chimed in, his voice uncaring and monotone.  
“She was violent for no reason and I told her to apologise. I’m not sorry for anything I said to her upstairs in private. So how about you get off my back, Chuck.” Michael was fuming.  
“Don’t call your father by his name, it is disrespectful.” Lilith snapped.   
“He..he is not my father.” Michael spoke, his tone remarkably calm for someone who was holding so much anger inside him. “He’s just another model you’re un-doubtfully going to trade in within the next year. None of the men you’ve bought here to try and live your perfect little life have been my father. My father died, mom. You can’t just replace him with any old Tom, Dick or Harry you have lined up. It’s pathetic.” Michael stood, his hands shaking.   
“Don’t talk to your mother that way, Michael.” Chuck stood too, trying to look Michael in the eye, asserting his dominance to the seventeen year old despite Michael being a good couple of inches taller than him. Michael shook his head and stared Chuck down.   
“You’re not my dad. You don’t get to tell me what to do.” And with that, Michael hobbled out of the room and into the hallway where he shrugged on his hooded sweater and picked up his keys before leaving the house, making sure to slam the front door as loudly as he could. 

Pulling the hood over his head and putting in his earphones that were connected almost permanently to his phone so music could be heard to help calm himself down, Michael walked idly across town, not really paying much attention to where he was going. His crutches didn’t even slow him down.

Not twenty minutes later, he was walking through the door that lead into Parad-ice and he ordered his usual ice cream and soda before taking a seat in the far corner of the parlour, flicking open “The Outsiders” for the third time and settling down enough to read a few chapters, his music playing quietly in his ears and his ice cream melting slowly, forgotten on the table as he became more and more indulged in the fine piece of literature. 

Michael had spent many weekends like this, not in the ice cream parlour but at home, usually, sitting on his bed, music playing softly in the background, ignoring his family who returned the ignorance unless they wanted to yell at him, which happened more than he’d ever admitted to anyone. It was his own little secret, one, that if he told anyone, he was sure he’d get made fun of for. Or worse, fake sympathy. 

“Michael?” A voice made contact with his ears between one song ending and another beginning. Michael jump a little, pulling his earphones out and looked up at the source of the noise, his whole demeanour changing to more relaxed and relieved one, which confused him.   
“Samantha, hi.” Michael cleared his throat and watched as Samantha took a seat opposite him at the table, he then looked around, the parlour was empty and darkness was falling outside.   
“Michael, we’re closing. You were so lost in your book you didn’t realise.” Samantha smiled politely, glancing down at the book. “I’m not surprised. That’s an easy piece to get lost in.” Michael blinked at her and shook his head before nodding and smiling.  
“Yeah. Yeah it is. Sorry. I’ll get out of your way.” 

Michael stood and slid the book into his sweater pocket snugly, along with his phone and earphones, he smiled softly at Samantha and left the shop, but returned very soon after. 

“You said you were closing, does that mean you’re going home?” He asked, his face suddenly flushing red. Samantha looked up at him, surprise etched on her face and nodded.   
“Yes. I’ll be going home.” She smiled and tilted her head. “Why the sudden questions?”  
“Let me walk you home? It’s getting dark..” Michael offered out of nowhere.  
“I don’t know, Michael..” Samantha replied, shaking her head slightly. “I don’t want to get into more of a rut with Chloe..” Her fear was obvious, but Michael didn’t want to take no for an answer.   
“Please. Just for my own piece of mind. San Diego can be a rough place at night.” Michael smirked, knowing Samantha knew he was lying about the city’s reputation.  
“San Diego’s peaceful and you know it, Michael.” Samantha teased but then nodded. “I will let you walk me home, but only this once, okay?”   
“Okay.” Michael nodded. “I’ll wait for you outside.”

And that’s where he waited for the next ten minutes while Samantha closed up. He watched her through the window with a small smile, watching how her lips moved, signalling that she was singing to the jukebox as she counted the float for the till ready for the next morning, and how she’s look up at him and return the smile occasionally. The small action of affection made Michael’s heart beat a few paces faster, his stomach flutter and his cheeks warm, something Chloe’s presence never made him do. Maybe he wasn’t as in love with the blonde as he originally thought. 

“Ready?” Michael smiled, pushing the thoughts from his mind as Samantha appeared from the parlour.  
“Yep.” She replied, after checking she locked the door. 

Michael walked next to her, matching Samantha’s walking rhythm and smiled, his hands in his pockets, protecting them from the chill of the outside air. 

“So, what’s the deal with you and that place?” Michael asked, gesturing back at Samantha’s place of work. “You seem to be in there a lot. Do you own it?”  
“I wish.” Samantha laughed softly, Michael made a note of how Samantha’s cheeks dimpled slightly when his new favourite sound fell from her lips, her laughter was intoxicating to him. “No, I don’t own the shop. I should though, the amount of hours I put in, anyone would think I enjoyed it enough to own it.” She shrugged, looking down at the floor slightly as she walked.   
“Oh..you don’t enjoy it?” Michael’s tone was curious, he was eager to find out as much about Samantha as he could in the time limit he had between now and when they reached the door of Samantha’s home. Samantha looked at him and shook her head, sighing softly.   
“I don’t enjoy it but I don’t hate it either. I hate my boss, but who doesn’t, ya know? I get to work with my best friend so it’s not all bad.”   
“Is your boss a hard ass?”   
“You could say that.” Samantha nodded, the smile back on her face, dimpling her cheeks once again, something Michael was really enjoying seeing. “He’s very..angry. I guess that’s how you’d put it. His wife recently left him, the poor bastard, so he takes his frustration out on his staff. For the littlest things too, like yesterday. He yelled at me for a quarter being in the penny space in the till. Can you believe that?” Samantha looked at Michael, before sighing. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be complaining.”  
“No. No it’s okay. Let it out. He’s sounds like a complete ass.”  
“He is.” Samantha laughed.

The pair fell quiet, their footsteps crunching on the gravely path when they took Samantha’s favourite shortcut through the park, and the soft metallic clink of Michael‘s walking aids broke the silence and make it less awkward. Michael studied her facial expressions when Samantha glanced up at the sky every now and then, the way her lips turned up into a smile. The way she had a slight skip to her step, and how she held her bag on one shoulder. The way her hair bounced when she walked. Michael found himself so deep into thought, he didn’t notice that they had stopped outside Samantha’s apartment building, and he was so busy staring at her, that he didn’t notice she was talking to him, until Samantha’s clicking fingers were in his face, grabbing his attention.

“Are you okay?” Samantha asked, half laughing, half serious.   
“Hmm? Yeah. Yeah. Sorry. I’m seriously in my own little world today, aren’t I?” Michael’s cheeks flushed pink as he looked at the door they were standing by. “This home?”  
“Yeah.” Samantha nodded, hoping Michael wouldn’t comment on the overall look of the building. It just gave off the impression of cheap and nasty, which is exactly what it was.   
“Alright. I’ll see you on Monday?” Michael questioned, for no obvious reason, because Monday was a school day after all. Samantha nodded and smiled.  
“Thank you for walking me home.” She smiled once more before letting herself into the building. “Have a good night, Michael.” Samantha finished, the door closing softly soon after.  
Michael sighed happily, almost dreamily as he watched Samantha open the door to her ground floor apartment and disappear inside. His mind whirled, a typhoon of mixed emotions about Samantha wracked his brain as he made his way back home.

Luckily, by the time he made it to his house, everyone was asleep. Michael quietly let himself in and dragged his tired body and sore leg to his bedroom, where he flicked the lock shut once he was inside. He sat on his bed and caught his breath before slipping out of his clothes and getting ready for bed. 

After brushing his teeth, Michael slid into his big lonely bed, and after twenty full minutes of tossing and turning, it was clear he wasn’t ready for sleep, so he reached for his sweater and pulled out his beloved book. As he opened it, his eyes squinted in confusion as a small piece of paper fell out onto his duvet covered lap. Michael inspected it curiously, soon finding out it was a napkin, the word “Parad-ice printed into the paper several times. Upon opening the napkin, it was clear that Samantha had, somehow, secretly slipped it into his book, after seemingly scribbling a message onto it. 

_“I saw you sitting alone and I would’ve sat with you but not only did I have a job to do, I thought you might be weirded out by it. Anyway, you didn’t seem like you were very happy, if you need to talk on Monday, then I’ll be in the art department from 2pm ‘til 5pm._

_Samantha.”_

Michael smiled to himself and folding the note back up, placed it under his phone and dropped his head back against the comfort of his pillows. 

“Samantha, you are amazing.” He whispered to nothing in particular, closing his eyes and grinning from ear to ear.


	4. Postcards and Polaroids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mild descriptions of suicide and abuse.

Samantha spent Sunday afternoon catching up on school work. Admittedly, she spends an awful lot of time studying, with her head in books and ignoring the outside world, but there really wasn’t anything else she could do. Other than being at work, school and Friday nights with Alexis, Samantha came home to her run down, depressing apartment. 

Located on the edge of town, the apartment building itself looked sad and cheap, and her ground floor flat wasn’t any better. A small, one bedroom place, decorated in a way that made her think drug users and prostitutes may have taken refuge here before her. A lonely, three seater couch against a wall, a single flat screen TV opposite, possibly the only item Samantha owned that cost more then 50 bucks. A microwave sat on the counter in the small dingy kitchen, which had some very questionable stains decorating the walls. A single bed and a small, one door wardrobe that had two drawers, were the only furniture in the bedroom at the far end of the apartment. 

Samantha hated it there, it was hell. In the apartment above her were a family, two kids, one approximately aged ten, the other around four or five. The parents were young, possibly nineteen or twenty years old, Samantha often thought of the phrase “kids having kids” when she passed the in the lobby on occasion. They seemed nice when you saw them out in the open, but behind closed doors, they went at it like it was an episode of Jerry Springer. Samantha had spent countless nights awake, between nightmares, staring up at the ceiling above her, almost certain she could see it move from the impact of the couples footsteps. The yelling was incredibly loud, and the language they used was atrocious, especially considering there were two young kids around, although the language they used wasn’t much better, it certainly was colourful. Samantha was also about seventy percent certain that the couple beat each other. The woman always has some bruises, whether they’re on her face or on her wrists, Samantha has also seen them around her neck, there is always bruises on her skin, and the man always has scratch marks on his cheek, around his neck and on his hands. Samantha always assumed they were defensive wounds. Needless to say, whenever Samantha saw them in the lobby, she’d hurry passed them, not wanting to make eye contact in case it sparked any hostile activity. 

To the right of her apartment was an elderly lady, Celia, who honestly didn’t bother Samantha one bit. She was quiet, obviously, and Samantha would bring her a bag of groceries once a week. Nothing special, just milk, eggs, bread, the essentials, really. Celia would give her a list, along with some money and Samantha would go out and get the items, Often Samantha would place the money in an envelope and put it in the bag of groceries to give back to Celia, as she felt Celia was more of a friend, than a stranger. Samantha would even join her for afternoon tea on a Sunday, every two weeks, eagerly listening to the old woman’s stories about the war, experiences and past loves.

To the left of her apartment, was a seemingly always empty apartment, a few people would come and go, but they never stayed too long. Samantha made note to never cross anyone who was staying there as she feared they could be hostile, maybe on drugs or hiding from the cops. 

Although she hated it there, it was home, sort of. Samantha was born in Knoxville, Tennessee. Her mom, Ella, is a nurse, who, throughout Samantha’s childhood, was always working, struggling to make ends meet, especially after the passing of Samantha’s father, Mike. Samantha was ten when Mike died, and if she was honest, Samantha was completely saddened and heartbroken by it. Mike, a skilled mechanic, had ultimately ended his own life, killing himself by inhalation of toxic car fumes in his work place. It wasn’t until Samantha was 15, did she know the real reason Mike had killed himself. Ella Sat both her and her sister Claire down and came clean. Mike used to beat Ella and the girls. Of course, Samantha knew about the beatings, she was the one who’s tiny 5 year old body was left bruised and bleeding one night, huddled in the corner, crying, shaking, wishing her father had loved her and not hated her. Claire, her older sister, was the one Samantha saw being slapped and strangled because she’d forgotten to put the knife in the sink after she’d used it to butter her toast for breakfast one morning. Ella was the one Samantha saw being thrown down the stairs countless times for reasons that weren’t at all apparent. 

Samantha had always thought, for five long years, that Mike’s death was just a freak accident at work, until the day Ella told her that he had, indeed, ended his life because he was wracked with guilt. It was all explained in his suicide letter that he had written to the family and left on the kitchen table before he left for work the morning of his death. Ella eventually gave Samantha the letter to read, and to this day, almost three years later, the words that often ring in Samantha’s head are “I loved you all so much.”. 

The letter explained that Mike had problems with anger, which came as no surprise to Samantha, really. It then went on to explain that Mike had fallen into an abyss of drink, drugs and gambling, having spent all of Ella’s hard earned savings to fuel his habits. Samantha’s blood boiled upon discovering this news. The family had always struggled to make ends meet, sometimes Samantha would share her meal with Claire, especially when Claire got sick, just so she’d know she had enough nutrition. After bills were paid, it left very little money, so luxury items weren’t affordable, and the fact that Mike had spent what savings they had, which was going towards a payment for a new water boiler, Samantha became angry. 

In the letter, Mike had written Ella’s favourite passage from the bible “1 Corinthians 13:4-8”, which both Samantha and Claire share a liking for. Mike had also taped a small, Polaroid photograph of himself, Ella, Claire and Samantha, when Samantha was born, to the bottom of the letter, the words “I wish it stayed like this” written in impressive cursive writing below it. Because of that, Samantha had always blamed herself for the way her father turned out. Which is part of the reason she was now sitting alone in her crappy apartment. 

She made the decision, that although Mike was dead and both Ella and Claire were grieving, she should move away, so that’s what Samantha did. She managed to get a placement in Otay Ranch in courses that she was incredibly interested in, and after an emotional goodbye, where Ella would tell her not to go, and Claire would suggest she go with her, Samantha soon found herself settling in for a life in San Diego. 

Obviously Samantha kept in touch with her mom and sister, she would visit them every school break, and Claire would come down to San Diego in the summer for a week, even though Samantha was embarrassed at the state of her apartment, she really enjoyed having Claire there for company, but Samantha felt like this is what needed to be done. The guilt that went through her every time she saw or heard her mom cry when she lived at home was far too much for her to take.

Samantha settled in fairly quickly at Otay Ranch, and now, two years later, she was seemingly making a new friend in the form of Michael. Their moment at the ice cream parlour on Saturday night had filled her with a sense of happiness, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. Sure, hanging out with Alexis and her brothers made Samantha happy, but this, whatever this with Michael was, this made her happy in a different way. Michael had defended her when Chloe was rude to Samantha, which was something that never really happened before, usually because Samantha kept herself to herself and stayed out of trouble, avoiding confrontation like the plague, so it was new to her, and of course it would make her feel unexplainable emotions.

Samantha’s feelings towards Michael weren’t romantic in anyway, yes, he was cute, smart and funny, but none of that really appealed to her, mainly because she was focused on getting the scholarship she desperately needed to put herself through University as she knew her mom would never be able to afford to help her. Samantha did, however, feel a connection with Michael, it was confusing and she couldn’t figure out why, but it was there and it was strong. Which is why she wrote the note and slide it secretly into Michael’s book. 

Michael had seemed off when she saw him arrive at the parlour, and she didn’t want to interfere and seems overwhelming to him, that’s why Samantha didn’t approach him until closing time. She noticed some sadness to his eyes, almost like he was on the edge of crying, or had been crying, Samantha wasn’t sure, but it saddened her immensely, she hated seeing people upset, even though she was often told that caring too much was her problem, she couldn’t help herself. So, the note was there as more of a “I’m here if you need to shed some weight off your shoulders” reminder, than a request. Samantha new all too well that if you didn’t want to talk to anyone, being pushed to do so made things more than a thousand times worse. 

When Monday lunchtime rolled around, Samantha was a little surprised that Michael had taken a seat opposite her on the table she sat at alone to eat her canteen bought sandwich that looked as if it had been there a week prior to being purchased. 

“That looks appetising.” Michael joked, pulling a face somewhere between disgust and laughter.  
“I know right?” Samantha placed the sandwich down on the tray and took a sip from her bottle of water, looking at Michael. “What brings you here to my table of friends?” Samantha gestured around jokingly at the empty seats.   
“I saw the note and I guess I was wondering if you were still okay to hear me out?” Michael questioned.  
“Of course.” Samantha nodded, pushing the tray to the side and opening a pot of fruit that she remember to pack, offering it out to Michael, who took a slice of Kiwi and smiled in thanks. “What is getting you down?”   
“Well..” Michael slipped the slice of fruit into his mouth and leaned back in the chair, sighing as he ate. After swallowing he looked at Sammy with a sigh. “Chloe came by on Saturday.”  
“Oh. Did it not go well?” Samantha knew her question was redundant, why else would Michael have spent afternoon in Parad-ice?  
“Not exactly. She’s still sure that you were coming onto me. And she got incredibly pissed at me when I stood up for you. We argued and I told her to leave.” Michael’s tone was sad, almost tired sounding too. Samantha felt sympathetic towards him.   
“Did you break up with her?”  
“No..no not a break up. I don’t know what to do. I love her.” Michael looked at Samantha, his mind screaming ‘You don’t love Chloe’ and his heart beating hard in his chest every time Samantha looked back at him.   
“To me, it sounds like she’s really possessive and jealous.” Samantha explained. “People like that tend to make others upset, and often than not, and I’m sorry in advance, they’re normally the ones cheating, so they use any excuse they can to cover it up.” Samantha looked at Michael, inspecting his face, watching as it scrunched up. “I’m sorry..”  
“No. It’s okay. I understand where you’re coming from, I do. I just..I don’t think Chloe would do that. She’s a nice girl normally, I don’t know what’s wrong with her.” Michael sighed, propping his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands.  
“Talk to her, Michael. See what is going on with her.”  
“Why do you care so much?” Michael looked up at Samantha. “You hardly know me, yet you slipped me a note saying you’ll be an ear to listen. Why?”  
“Honestly, you seemed upset, and in my experience, talking to someone outside of family, who isn’t a health care professional is easier. There’s no pre-judgement.” Samantha shrugged, hiding the fact that lack of communication was what led her dad to his death.   
“I can’t talk to my family anyway.” Michael muttered.   
“What do you mean?”  
“My dad died when I was young, since then my mother has been with a string of men, and she has little to no time for me.”  
“I’m sorry Michael.” Samantha’s sympathy now turned to empathy, losing a father, no matter if he was violent or not, was a hard thing to deal with, and her eyes watered a little, making Michael look at her with concern.  
“Did I upset you?” Michael questioned worryingly.   
“No, you didn’t.” Samantha placed the lid onto her now empty fruit pot and dropped it into her bag. “I lost my dad when I was ten. I know how it feels.”  
“You..you were ten?” Michael smiled sadly. “Guess we have that in common, I was ten too. It’s a rough age to lose a father, that’s for sure.”

Samantha just nodded in agreement, guilt and pain squeezing her heart so tightly she was almost certain it was going to explode. Michael sighed when the bell sounded loudly throughout the hall.

“What class do you have next?” He questioned.  
“English.” Samantha sighed.   
“Me too. I’ll walk with you.” Michael suggested, shrugging on his backpack. Samantha smiled a little, the pain in her chest calming down and she nodded.   
“I’d like that.”


	5. Hooked on a Feeling.

If he was honest, Michael was happy, no, Michael was _delighted_ that Samantha agreed to walk to class with him, but that delight soon wore off when his eyes connected with those of Chloe, and she was angry. Thankful for the bell signifying beginning of class, Michael took a seat behind Chloe in order to avoid her gaze and glanced over at Samantha, who already had her head in her books, fear was adamant on her features and it saddened Michael. He didn’t want Samantha to be scared of Chloe, but the attack had done just that and something told Michael that it was deeper than just Chloe slapping her. 

Class didn’t drag on, which surprised Michael, so he packed away his things and stood from the table. Chloe asked to see him after school, which was after the next class, and he agreed, before grabbing his crutches and was about to head to the door when his teachers voice rang through the room. 

“Michael, Samantha, can you both say for a few moments, I wish to speak to you both.”

Michael looked over at Samantha who looked just as confused as him, so he hobbled to the desk at the front of the room, leaning on it for support, keeping the weight off his leg. Samantha stood beside him, fiddling with the toggles on her coat. 

“Samantha, I don’t know how to tell you this, but you’re failing English.” Mr Bradbury started. Michael watched Samantha’s face turn from confusion to sadness and panic.  
“How bad am I failing?” Samantha asked.   
“Enough that if you don’t pick your grades up, you will lose any hope in getting a scholarship.” Mr Bradbury continued. “Which is why I’ve asked Michael to stay behind and have a chat. Michael, you teach literature, don’t you?”  
“In my spare time, yeah.” Michael nodded. “Mostly at weekends, sometimes evenings.”  
“That’s good, so, Samantha, would you be open to taking study sessions with Michael, just to bump those grades up. I don’t want to see you fail, Samantha. I want to try anything I can to help you and I think sessions with Michael would be a good thing, don’t you?”  
“I suppose so, but I don’t want to take up Michael’s time.” Samantha spoke sincerely.   
“You won’t be. Trust me, you’ll be doing me a favour.” Michael suddenly said, not knowing where the words had come from, but knowing that he really wanted to help Samantha. Samantha looked at him and shrugged, then nodded.   
“Okay.”  
“Alright. Thank you Michael. You’re both free to go now, I trust you can make plans between you both.”  
“We can. Thanks, sir.” Michael said politely before hobbling to the door, holding it open for Samantha. He couldn’t help but smile, the swell of happiness inside him was immense. This was his break, his opportunity to get to know the female that he couldn’t keep his mind off of, and maybe get to know why she feared Chloe so much. 

After Samantha walked past him and into the hallway, Michael walked beside her. 

“If you’re free tonight, we can get an hour in.” Michael suggested.   
“Don’t you have to see Chloe?” Samantha said, she obviously heard Chloe say she wanted to see him.  
“Yeah but that won’t take long. I can meet you after and we‘ll walk to the library. We can study there.”  
“Alright.” Samantha shrugged. “I should get to my art class. I’ll see you in two hours.” and with that, Samantha was already walking away. Michael sighed and shook his head, smiling widely as he headed to his math class. 

For the next two hours, Michael’s mind wasn’t focused on maths. It was focused on Samantha. He did feel bad, of course, he was with Chloe, but something was enticing about Samantha and Michael just couldn’t figure it out. 

Michael was jolted from his thoughts when the bell sounded, having dreamt away the last two hours, Michael quickly, as quick as a man on crutches could be, made his way out of the room after packing up his things. He checked his watch and limped his way to the class he knew Chloe would be at, sure enough, she was there. 

“Hey.” Michael greeted her, kissing her cheek, his way of showing the small amount of affection he still held for her.   
“Hey, baby. Kate’s invited me out tonight, so I’m going to have to flake on our plans.” Chloe said, bluntly.   
“Plans?” Michael thought for a moment, it was Monday, their usual date night. “Oh..yeah. That’s okay. I’ve got something I need to do anyway.”   
“You do?” Chloe frowned. “So you would’ve flaked on me?”   
“Does it matter? You were flaking anyway, Clo. Besides, this is school stuff.”  
“What kind of school stuff?”   
“Mr Bradbury asked me to be Samantha’s literature tutor for a few sessions.” Michael responded honestly, it was in his nature to be honest, blunt and straightforward.   
“You’re kidding? Tell me you refused.” Chloe’s arms crossed over her chest and her expression became stern.   
“Of course I didn’t refuse. Why would I?”  
“Maybe because she’s only trying to get into your pants.”   
“Oh yeah!” Michael scoffed. “She thought she’d fail English in hopes I’d be her tutor, just so we could fall into bed together. Yeah. That’s a brilliant plan. She must be a complete genius.”  
“Don’t be so sarcastic, it doesn’t suit you. If anything happens, I swear I won’t just slap her next time. I can’t lose you to her.”  
“Lose me to her? Are you for real? Honestly, Chloe, she’s not interested in me, she wants to pass the class and get scholarship. And I’m gonna help her, whether you like it or not.”  
“But we’re together. You’re supposed to not talk to other girls.” Chloe pouted.  
“I..” Michael was taken aback for a moment, struggling to form words. “Wow, Clo. So this is a control thing?”  
“No. I just don’t like being replaced.”  
“You’re not being replaced!” Michael was trying his best to keep his voice quiet, the other students were now staring. “You’re incredibly unbelievable right now. And I’d love to stay and chat, really I would.” Michael spat sarcastically. “But I have to help someone get somewhere in their life. Have fun with Kate.” 

Before Chloe could say anything, Michael was already making his way down the hall, the art department was his next destination, and despite taking a slightly longer route to cool down, he was there within a few minutes. The moment Michael saw Samantha, concentrating on her charcoal portrait, his whole body relaxed, and a smile crept onto his face. 

“Hey.” Michael greeted her happily.   
“Hey. Let me just finish up and I’ll be right with you.” Samantha replied, not looking up from her work, adding a few more lines here and there and smudging them with her pinkie finger.

Michael watched as she worked, tilting his head, almost mesmerised by the soft, flowing movements Samantha made as she drew on the canvas. He was besotted by her, falling for every little thing about her, and it made his heart ache. As Samantha moved over to the sink to wash her hands, Michael admired her portrait, the amazing black and white swirls that made up the face of a young woman. The woman wasn’t someone Michael recognised, it wasn’t anyone famous. 

“Ready?” Samantha’s cheerful tone rang through Michael’s ears, making the young man jump slightly.   
“Yeah.” he cleared his throat.   
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. Yeah sorry. I was just admiring your work.” Michael smiled and gestured to her drawing. “It’s amazing. You’re very talented.”  
“Oh..” Samantha blushed slightly, Michael smiled, it warmed his heart. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. C’mon. Let’s get out of here.”

The walk to the library was quiet, filled with comfortable silences and a few words exchanged between the too, and Michael even asked Samantha who her drawing was of, finding out that it was her mother, as the project was on Idols. Michael, if he was completely honest, was a little envious of Samantha’s seemingly good relationship with her mother, as he didn’t have one with his own, but he didn’t let it get to him too much, he was mostly happy for Samantha.

Once in the library, they took a seat at a table near the far end of the huge, Victorian style room, and set about getting to work.   
“So where would you say you were struggling with this?” Michael asked, pulling out the book they had been assigned to read.  
“I don’t know.” Samantha shrugged honestly. “I thought I was doing okay with the class. I mean..sometimes I find some of the words and passages hard to understand.”  
“That’s understandable. I have to same problem with a few books. Poems too.”  
“Oh..” Samantha smiled softly, seemingly calming down. 

In the space of an hour, Michael had explained some of the chapters to Samantha, in a way that he was sure made it easy to understand, and he was right. Samantha had managed to complete over half of the assignment, and the smile on her face proved to Michael how proud she was, they exchanged numbers before Michael ended the lesson.

“So. This concludes our first session. I’m not a bad teacher, right?” Michael smirked, jokingly.   
“You’re an amazing teacher. Seriously. I never thought anyone could explain this so easily. Thank you, Michael.” Samantha smiled, reaching to pack away her book.   
“You’re welcome, honestly. I’m happy to help. Not only am I helping but I’m making a new friend, and that’s really cool.”   
“You..consider me your friend?” Samantha’s eyebrow raised at him questioningly.   
“Of course I do. I’m getting to know you. After being at school with you for so long and not knowing you..it’s weird to me that there is this exciting, talented person behind that quiet demeanour.” Michael looked at Samantha, he wasn’t sure where these words were coming from, or why he was saying them but he continued. “You’re this talented, amazing human being, who I honestly would like to get to know more.”   
“I’m not who you think I am, Michael. I’m none of those things.”   
“You’re all of those things in my eyes, but if I’ve got it wrong, then I would like to get to know the real you.”  
“No..you don’t.” Samantha stood and scooped up her textbooks. “I’m sorry. I’ve got to go. Thank you for helping me. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.   
“Samantha, please wait!” Michael frowned, but his pleads were useless, Samantha was gone. 

After the long walk home, Michael made it to his front door, opening it and walking in, dumping his bag in the hall. The smell of roast beef filled his senses as he sniffed the air. He made his way through the living room and into the kitchen, where he said a quick hello to his mother before grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. 

“Wash up and get ready for dinner, Michael, you’re late home and it cannot wait in the oven any longer or it’ll be ruined.” Lilith chimed.   
“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be late. Something came up.” Michael moved over to the sink and washed his hands before taking a seat at the table. As much as he hated having dinner with his mom and step dad, he couldn’t pass it up tonight, he was starving.  
“Care to elaborate.” Chuck asked as he walked through the door and sat at the head of the table. Michael shot him a look, pursing his lips and nodding.   
“I’m tutoring a friend to help her get a scholarship. She’s failing English and I was asked to help out, so we went to the library after school. I would’ve text mom but my phone died.” The last part was a lie, Michael rarely checked in with them.   
“That’s a nice thing to do. Why didn’t you bring her here instead, where your books are?” Lilith questioned.   
“Because I had the books I needed and I didn’t really want to expose her to..well..you guys. We would have more quiet time there than here.” Michael spoke, again honestly. 

Lilith sighed and Chuck scolded Michael for his “backchat”, Michael just idly sat at the table, not really paying attention to the adults as he ate his supper, his mind drifting to Samantha, wondering why the hell she rushed out so quickly. He was eager to find out.


	6. CrushCrushCrush.

Samantha closed the door to her apartment once she was safely inside and threw her bag on the couch, plonking herself down heavily beside it. She felt bad for walking out on Michael like that, but she couldn’t stay. Letting Michael in through the barriers she’d worked so hard to build the last, almost, three years of her life was completely terrifying to her. He was just a friend, not even that, really, more of an acquaintance in Samantha’s mind. Sure, she’d like him to be a friend, but that meant letting him in. Opening up to him and it scared her to no end.

Samantha groaned and stood from her comfy retreat of the couch, her stomach rumbling furiously, and moved into the small kitchen, searching the cupboards for food. After finding the ingredients to make a meal of bacon cheeseburgers and chips, Samantha set about cooking, pressing the play button on the iPod stationed in the dock on the window ledge. The music flowed throughout the room, relaxing Samantha as she made the meal for one. 

After eating, Samantha took a bath and headed to her room to settle down for the night. It was only 8:30pm but she had homework to complete, and sitting in bed doing it was her favourite thing. Concentration was hard to come by tonight, though, as Samantha’s rowdy neighbours were in the middle of an epic fight. Regardless of that, Samantha finished the assignment she started with Michael’s help, completed her history project and even managed to sketch out the foundations of her next art project within two hours, so she decided to call it a night, settling into her bed and pulling the covers around her, Samantha closed her eyes and let the yelling of the couple next-door be her lullaby for the hundredth time that night.

Sometime around 3am, Samantha woke up, a cold sweat drenching her body and the sheets below her. The nightmares weren’t getting any better, but Samantha was used to them. She slid out of bed and padded into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water and a couple of aspirin, before heading to the couch, pulling a blanket around her shoulders to keep her warm in the cool early hours of the morning. Samantha took the aspirin with a gulp of water and sighed, rubbing her sweaty forehead, un-sticking strands of hair from it as he mind wandered back to the reason she was awake in the dead of night.

_“Why are you so stupid?” A sharp slap around the small child’s face from the man towering above her. That small child was Samantha. Scrambling behind the couch for safety, Samantha cried into her hands, praying silently to God that the voice she heard next wasn’t her mother, but her prayers were unanswered._  
“Leave her alone, Mike. She didn’t mean to drop her cereal. She’s just a kid.” Ella sobbed, Samantha could hear the tears in her mothers voice and her heart shattered even more.  
“Don’t tell me what to do, bitch.” 

_Another thump was heard and her mom yelped, falling to the floor, Samantha peered out behind the sofa in time to see her father slam the door behind him as he loft the house. After crawling out of her safety confines, Samantha made her way over to her mother and hugged her tightly, Ella hugged her daughter back and they cried together._

_“I‘m sorry Sammy, baby, I‘m so sorry“ Ella held her child comfortingly. Samantha always relaxed slightly whenever her mother shortened down her name, but she didn‘t, she just carried on sobbing and shaking._

A loud crack of thunder jolted Samantha from her thoughts and she looked down at her hand, which was subconsciously rubbing over the bumpy, badly healed skin of the scars on her forearm, and sighed, trying to push away the memories of her childhood beatings. A flash of lightning lit up the dim room and she jumped slightly, storms were always something that Samantha disliked, and after being awoken by a bad dream, tonight was no different. 

Samantha searched around the small living room for something to focus on, soon finding her phone sitting on the coffee table. She flicked through the apps but nothing caught her eye so she went to her contacts. Alexis was first in the phonebook, but she knew her friend would be angry if she text her this early in the morning. Samantha carried on scrolling, her thumb stopping the rolling of the screen when she saw Michael’s name. After a few moments thought, she tapped his contact and typed out a message. 

“I’m sorry its early and if this wakes you..I just..I need someone to talk too. Text me when you get this.” Samantha hit send and put her phone back on the table, instantly regretting it. What was she thinking? Opening up scared her, and Michael didn’t know her so that’s what she’d have to do. That fear was soon bought to life when her phone lit up and buzzed across the table. Shakily, she reached for it, soon finding out that it was Michael’s reply. The screen showed the words “Are you okay?” and she sighed. No going back now.

“What are you doing awake?” Samantha replied.   
“I could ask you the same thing. What’s wrong, Samantha?”  
“I just had a bad dream..the thunder woke me too. It’s really coming down out there.”  
“Yeah I know. Are you sure you’re okay, Sammy?” 

Samantha stared at the screen, the usage of the short version of her name rattled her for a moment. Her body relaxed into the couch and a smile crept onto her face. 

“Yeah..yeah I’m okay.”  
“Does the thunder scare you?”  
“A little. It‘s a stupid childhood fear I‘ve never gotten over.” Samantha answered honestly.   
“It’s not stupid. Lightening can kill. At least you’re not scared of something like clowns or sheep.”  
“Clowns are scary, lol.”  
“True.”  
“..Thank you Michael. I’m sorry if I woke you.”  
“It’s okay, Sammy. You sure you’re okay?”  
“I am now. I’ll see you at school.”  
“You will. Try to get a bit more sleep. x.”  
“You too x.”

Samantha set her phone down on the coffee table and sighed. A feeling rushed through her, but she couldn’t work out what it was. Warmth spread from her as she slipped back into bed, letting the blanket fall to the floor. The feeling stayed with her as her eyes slipped closed, sending her body into a welcomed peaceful sleep for the next three hours. 

When Samantha’s alarm started ringing, she groaned and rolled over in her bed, pressing “off” and curling up. Her head pounded, and she squeezed her eyes shut. School wasn’t going to happen today, that’s for sure. After a while, she eventually peeled herself from her pillow and trudged into the living room to get her phone, which was ringing violently on the table. 

“Hello?” Samantha answered, her voice hoarse and almost unrecognisable to herself.   
“Samantha? Are you okay? Where are you?” Alexis’ voice made her head pound and she groaned.   
“I’m at home. I didn’t sleep last night.”  
“More nightmares?”   
“Yeah..I’m okay though. I just have a headache. Tell Miss Parkinson that I’m not gonna make it. She’ll understand.”   
“Okay. I can swing by later if you want?”  
“No..I just wanna sleep it off. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Alright. See you later.”

Samantha put her phone in her dressing gown pocket and went into the kitchen to get two more aspirin, swallowing them dry then heading back to bed where she planned to sleep off the pounding ache in her head. 

Loud knocking at her front door roused Samantha from her slumber and she rubbed her eyes. The red, digital numbers on her bedside clock told her the time was 4pm, she had slept the day away but wasn’t really feeling much better, however the knocking on the door got louder so she had to answer. 

She pulled on her dressing gown once more and slipped on her slippers before heading to the door and opening it, revealing a damp looking Michael, who was holding a bag in his arms. Samantha blinked at him, not sure what to say for a few moments before she cleared her throat. 

“What are you doing here?” She queried.   
“I didn’t see you at school today, and I got worried. Especially after last night. I just thought I’d come check up on you.” Michael smiled widely.   
“Thanks, but I’m okay, really.” Samantha smiled politely.  
“Can I come in? I bought you some soup.”  
“Uh..” Samantha looked back at her apartment and sighed, stepping aside to let Michael in. “Sure.”

Samantha watched as Michael walked in, and she closed the door behind him. She watched his face as he looked around the apartment, either he was too polite to say anything, or he just didn’t care about the state of the place, she wasn’t sure which. 

“Where’s your kitchen?” He asked, softly.   
“Through there.” Samantha replied, pointing in the direction of the kitchen, and watched Michael disappear then reappear with a bowl that now held said soup.   
“Here. I didn’t know what you liked so I got you chicken noodle. I hope that’s okay.” Michael placed the bowl on the table with a spoon beside it and smiled a little goofily.   
“You really didn’t have to go to this trouble, Michael.” Samantha said, smiling sadly as she took a seat on the couch and looked at the soup.  
“It’s no trouble. Eat up. Soup cures everything.” 

Samantha sighed and began eating the soup, smacking her lips together when her taste buds danced due to the soothing warmth of the food. 

“Mmm. This is good. Thank you, Michael.”  
“You’re welcome, Sammy.”

Samantha smiled at the name, that feeling came back, rushing through her like a wave. She blushed a little and looked down at her food, quickly finishing it. 

“Oh. I bought you the new assignment from English. And I told Bradbury that you had finished the previous one in my presence, so as long as you hand it in tomorrow, he’ll not mark you down on it being late.” Michael explained, placing a book on the table. “I’ve written out some notes too that might make things a little easier for you. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“No..not at all. Thank you. Honestly. You’re a star.” Samantha smiled, getting up to take her bowl to the kitchen, after which she returned to sit on the sofa.   
“So..” Michael looked at her, his expression soft and friendly. “Why did you run out on me yesterday?”  
“Oh..no reason. I just had to get home.”  
“Sammy..don’t lie. Please.”

Samantha sighed, pulling her feet up onto the couch, she looked at Michael and studied his face for a moment, chewing nervously on her lower lip. 

“I..my life is complicated, Michaek..and I got scared. I have trouble opening up to people and I was right when I said I’m not the things you think I am. I’m messed up, Michael.”  
“Sammy, you’re my friend. I want to help. I won’t judge.”  
“It’s not judgement I’m worried about.” Samantha sighed. “It’s being open with people. Feeling vulnerable.” She looked at Michael again, his face was still soft, his eyes locking with hers and she exhaled again.  
“Why’d you text me at 3am if you didn’t want to talk? Was it just the storm?”  
“Not exactly..” Samantha shook her head, looking down at her hands. “I have nightmares. Can I just leave it at that?”   
“Of course..I’m not going to push you, Samantha.” Michael stood and smiled. “I should get home before it starts raining again.  
“You came here in the rain?”   
“Yeah. I had to bring you the book.”   
“You’re an idiot.” Samantha laughed, standing. She found herself wrapping her arms around Michael and hugging him, she even, and she wasn’t sure why, kissed his cheek. “Thank you for checking in on me. And thanks for the soup.”  
“Anytime. You’ll be at school tomorrow?”  
“Of course. I feel better now.”  
Michael nodded and opened the door, walking out into the hallway. Samantha smiled and looked up at him, her eyes studying his face. The way his eyes sparkled when her looked at her. The way his lips would curl into a smile and the way his laugh was slightly breathy and soft. It soon dawned on Samantha what the feeling was she was experiencing, it was a crush, and that was more frightening that opening up to him. 

“Samantha? You okay?” Michael asked.  
“Hm? Yeah. Yeah sorry. Just thinking about stuff. Anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow. And thanks again. You really are a star.”  
“It’s not a problem. Honestly. See you later, Sammy.”

Samantha watched Michael leave the building before closing the door, locking it and slumping onto her sofa with a sigh. Fear went through her, but it was pushed aside by the overwhelming happy, warm feeling that coursed through her heart whenever her mind drifted to the nice things Michael had done for her today. 

‘Man, am I screwed.’ She thought to herself, settling in for an evening of crappy TV and revision.


	7. Stained Glass Eyes and Colourful Tears.

The weekend came relatively quickly, something that Michael was happy about, not only was it the weekend, but it was the start of the next two weeks of Autumn break, the thought of that made Michael incredibly happy. The week had been filled with nothing but complaints and questions from Chloe about the four study sessions Michael and Sammy had shared. Michael left out the minor detail of him visiting her Tuesday afternoon, knowing she’d freak out at him. 

On Sunday morning, Michael went to visit Chloe at her apartment she shared with her friend Kate after he’d gotten home from church, something that his mother made him attend, and he always figured a little religion never hurt anyone. After knocking at the door for a few minutes, Michael grew concerned, Chloe always answered the door, so he called her instead, again receiving no answer. 

Sighing, Michael tried the door handle, finding it was unlocked and opened the door slightly. His ears were immediately met by the unmistakeable moans of his girlfriend. He frowned, sadness and betrayal rushing through him and pushed the door open more, walking inside. 

“Clo?” Michael called out. The noises of pleasure never ceased, so he carried on investigating, immediately walking to her bedroom. The door was open slightly, not wide, but enough for Michael to see the blonde, naked and riding Andy, one of the few people Michael truly disliked. Anger boiled inside him and he stormed into the room, making Chloe roll off of Andy in fear. 

“Michael?! It’s not what it looks like!” Chloe tried to reassure Michael.   
“Really? Because it looked like you were fucking him. Real nice, Clo. Thanks.” Michael glared at Andy, raised his fist and punched him square in the nose. Chloe rushed to Michael’s side and pulled him away.   
“Baby, I’m so sorry.”  
“I don’t want to hear it Chloe. We’re done.” He turned to look at Andy again, who was now nursing a bloody, possibly broken nose. “You’re welcome to her.” 

Michael left the apartment, almost stumbling on his cast as he walked down the stairs, tears burning his eyes and clouding his vision. He walked, not caring about the pain in his leg and the cold, chilling wind beating his face, turning his cheeks a bitter red and making his nose run. He hugged his jacket around him and walked in the direction of the only place he knew to go. 

The familiar building came into view and he pressed the buzzer for apartment 3, relaxing almost instantly when Samantha’s voice came through the intercom. 

“Sammy, it’s Michael..I’m sorry to just turn up like this. Can I come in?” Michael managed to say, holding back his emotion and sounding semi human.   
“Of course. I’ve unlocked the door.”

Michael pushed the door open and made his way into the hallway, the smell of marijuana coming from the apartment next to Samantha’s made Michael frown but that frown went away as soon as he saw Samantha open here door, allowing him inside. He took off his jacket and hung it on the door to the kitchen, sighing and turning to look at Samantha. 

“Hey..” Samantha smiled. “What brings you here?”  
“I..just wanted to see if you are okay.” Michael lied, looking around. He noticed a duffle bag on the couch and the frown returned. “You leaving for a few days?”  
“Yeah. I’m going to my moms up in Tennessee. There’s a cab coming in like, an hour.”  
“Oh..” Michael sighed. “I’ll get out of the way then.” He picked up his jacket.   
“No. It’s okay. Do you want a drink? I think I’ve got a couple of beers left from movie night.”  
“That would be awesome but I can’t drink at the moment. Painkillers for my leg..I’d like a glass of water if that’s okay?”  
“Sure.” Samantha smiled, it made Michael feel a little better. “Here” she said, holding out a glass of water too him. He took it gratefully and sipped it.   
“So you’re going to visit your mom?” He asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.  
“Yeah. Heading back home for a week.” Samantha continued to pack her bag, Michael watched carefully, trying to hold back his emotions once again. “Are you okay?”  
“Me?” Michael sighed. “Yeah. I’m fine. Did you do any of the assignment?”  
“Honestly? No. I’m gonna do it in the week when I get back. I’ll have nothing else going on.”  
“Fair enough.” Michael sipped his water again and looked at Samantha. “Would you mind if I came and joined you for a few study sessions? My mom breaks my concentration a lot.”  
“Sure. I don’t see why not. As long as you bring snacks.” Samantha laughed, but Michael failed too. She stood and walked over, stopping in front of him. “Something is bothering you. What is it?”  
“Chloe cheated on me. Okay? You happy.” Michael snapped, instantly regretting it when he saw the look on Samantha’s face.   
“I’m sorry Michael. I’m so sorry.” Samantha pulled him against her body, hugging him comfortingly. Michael’s emotional barrier broke and he sobbed against her shoulder for a moment before pulling away, furiously wiping at his eyes.   
“I’m sorry. I’m being pathetic.”  
“No you’re not. It’s okay to cry. Although, she should be crying. She’s lost a great guy.”  
“You really mean that?” Michael looked up at Samantha.  
“Of course I do. You’re sweet and kind. She’s a fool for doing that to you.”

Michael’s heart pounded upon hearing Samantha say those words and his body engaged before his brain did and he was almost he had no control over what he did next. Michael pressed his lips against Samantha’s, holding her waist in his hand. Samantha didn’t push him back, no, she gasped as their lips connected and moved hers against his for a few amazing moments, tiptoeing slightly, but that was it. Heaven was short lived when Michael’s brain engaged and made him pull away. 

“I’m sorry..I..” Michael stuttered.   
“It’s okay..you’re upset. Your emotions are all over the place.” Samantha said calmly.   
“I..I should go. Have a nice week in Tennessee.” Michael made his excuses and grabbed his coat before hobbling out the door, not looking back at Samantha, feeling as though he had ruined the friendship he’d only recently made.

 

xXx

 

Samantha watched Michael leave, flustered and unable to talk, to stop him from leaving, maybe talk about what happened, instead she backed herself up and fell onto the couch. Her lips were tingling and her breath was laboured slightly, she’d rarely felt this way before and it was a feeling she welcomed, if she was honest, she wanted to feel it more, she wanted to have more time with Michael but he just..left. 

After a few moments of processing what had happened, Samantha shook her head and looked around her apartment, sighing when she realised she had just over half and hour to finish packing and wait outside for the cab. So she gathered what she had left to pack and started folding. 

Samantha settled down in the back of the cab and watched as the scenery floated by on the hour trip to San Diego International Airport, where she would then board a plane to McGhee Tyson Airport in Tennessee. Music played softly in her ears, enabling her to ignore the chatter of the cab driver, and continue to process her short lived romantic encounter with Michael. Samantha sighed and pulled out her phone, writing out a simple text to the person who’d kissed her not an hour before. 

“I’m not mad at you, I think we should talk when I get back. Look after yourself. I’ll see you in a week, hopefully x.”

She wasn’t expecting a reply, but she was kind of upset that she didn’t receive one after checking her phone when she arrived at the airport. An hour later, she was biting her thumbnail nervously as the plane took off, her eyes gazing out over the scenery San Diego the last time for the next week. After getting a bottle of water and a fruit bag from the trolley, she pulled out the book Michael had bought over at the start of the week for their English assignment and settled into her seat for the four and a half hour flight. 

Her hands lingered on the post-it notes that Michael had written out for her and attached to some of the pages. His little way of helping her with the assignment. Samantha’s eyes wandered over one note in particular, a soft blue coloured note, an ink smudge on the right hand side of the paper told Sammy that Michael may have rushed the note, but the joined up, neat writing told her otherwise. Her lips curled up into a small smile when she saw the smiley face Michael had drawn in the corner of the paper. All these small things about Michael that Samantha was noticing just made her fall for him more, and she was trying to control it, she was. Michael had just spilt up with Chloe under the worst circumstances after all, so it wasn’t exactly the right time to be falling for this guy who, thinking about it, she hardly knew. 

The plane skidded to a slow stop on the runway and after a few moment, Samantha made her way off of it and into the airport to claim her bag. After that, Samantha rushed outside, smiling widely and running into the arms of her sister. Claire hugged her tightly and spun her around gently. 

“Hey, Samantha!” Claire chimed, cheerfully, smiling widely and nuzzling her face into her siblings neck.   
“Okay I get that you’re happy but please stop spinning me, I’m getting dizzy.” Samantha laughed, soon being set back down. “Where’s mom?” She looked around, hoping her eye would fall on the cherry red Toyota truck.   
“Mom’s not feeling too great. She’s had some weird cold for the past couple of days, so I put her on bed rest.” Claire explained.  
“Oh..that sucks. Alright. Let’s go. Maybe we could pick her up some flowers on the way.”  
“That’s a nice idea.”

The sister dragged Samantha’s bag and threw it into the back seat of Claire’s 1968 Pontiac GTO before getting in themselves and setting off in the direction of the flower shop. 

“So how’s things, Samantha?” Claire asked, her eyes glued to the road.   
“Good, I guess.” Samantha replied, glancing down at her phone subconsciously.   
“How’s school? Are you working hard?”  
“Yeah, but it’s not all good.”  
“What do you mean?” Claire glanced at Samantha.  
“I’m failing English. Can you believe that? And because I’m failing, there is a chance I’m not going to get a scholarship.”  
“Oh, honey, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. I’m getting tutoring from another student. He’d actually helping quite a lot so I’m holding onto hope.”  
“Oooh, is he cute?”  
“Claire!” Samantha laughed. “You’re unbelievable.”  
“I’m going to take that as a yes. You’re blushing.”  
“Alright. Yes. He’s cute. But it’s strictly work and no play.”   
“Okay, okay. Sure it is.” Claire teased. “Despite that though, everything is okay?”  
“Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?”  
“Samantha..you know Miss Harvelle calls us when you miss her appointments.”

Samantha’s smile fell from her face and she rubbed the scarring on her arm through the sleeve of her hoodie. 

“If you’re coping okay, then it’s fine, I’m not mad, but if you’re not coping, Samantha, you should see her again.”  
“I’m coping okay, Claire. I promise.”  
“Good. Then things are okay.”

The two girls fell silent, Samantha sighed and watched out of the window, her hand still rubbing her arm. She wasn’t sure why she lied about coping okay. Maybe it was because Claire had told her Ella was sick. Maybe it was because she didn’t want them worrying about her. She wasn’t sure, but she knew she had to hide it from them, it was better that way.


	8. You're Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains talk about a severe illness.

Samantha dragged her bags into the house she had grown up in and carried them to her old room, deciding to skip unpacking and just live out of her suitcase. She was only staying for seven days, after all. After changing out of her travelling clothes and into some clean ones, Samantha made her way across the hall to her mothers room, where she knocked quietly twice before entering, smiling warmly at her mother who was tucked up in bed, smiling just as warmly back at her. 

“Samantha, you made it.” Ella said, the Tennessee accent twang in her voice warmed Samantha’s heart and made her feel relaxed.   
“I said I would, mom. I wouldn’t miss seeing you for the world.” Samantha smiled, resting herself on the edge of her mother’s bed and taking her hand. “Claire said you’re haven’t been feeling one hundred percent. Are you okay now?” As if on cue, Samantha was cut off by her mother’s cough, which was chesty, almost painful sounding and made Samantha frown deeply.  
“It’s just the flu.” Ella finally spoke after her coughing had subsided. “I’m over the worst of it, I think. I just have this awful cough and I feel tired, that’s all, please don’t fuss.” Ella bought her free hand up to cup her daughters cheek and smiled softly. “How are you, Sammy?”  
“I’m good.” Samantha smiled, hearing her mom call her ‘Sammy’ made her relax more. “Claire and I are going to cook dinner, would you like me to bring you some up?”  
“No. No, I’ll come down.” 

Samantha watched as her mother tried to move from the bed, the small movement seemingly tiring her mother out, making her breath laboured, so much so Ella held her chest as she coughed violently once again. 

“Stop. Stay in bed. I’ll bring some supper up to you.” Samantha said, tucking her mom back into the bed.   
“Samantha, don’t fuss.”  
“I’m not. You need rest, mom.” Samantha smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’ll bring the fold out table up and we can have dinner in here. Maybe watch a few movies.”  
“I’d like that.” Ella smiled. “I’m glad you’re here, Samantha.”  
“Me too.” Samantha stood. “I’ll be back.”

Samantha made her way downstairs and joined Claire in the kitchen, who was busy basting a small ham in a honey glaze. 

“We’re having dinner upstairs in mom’s room.” Samantha said, moving to the sink to prepare the vegetables, grating and chopping a few carrots. “She wanted to join us down here but she had coughing fit trying to get out of bed, so I said we’ll join her instead.”   
“That’s a nice idea.”  
“Claire..” Samantha placed the carrots into simmering water and moved onto copping florets of broccoli from the stem. “How long had mom been sick for?”  
“A week or so.” Claire shrugged. “It’s just the flu.”  
“Yeah, that’s what mom said. I’m still not convinced.” Samantha kept her eyes glued on the task at hand, careful not to cut her fingers with the sharp knife.  
“What do you mean?”  
“How long has she had that cough for?”  
“About four weeks, why?”  
“Has she seen a doctor yet?”   
“No. It’s just a cough. Samantha, she had the flu.”  
“Yeah, you said she’s been sick for only a week. I just..I really think she should see a doctor.”  
“Samantha I think you’re over reacting.”  
“Fine. If you call them, then I will.” 

Samantha left the broccoli on the side, forgotten and half cut and she walked into the lounge to find the address book, flicking it open to Dr Sanford’s name. She punched in the numbers on the landline phone and waited for an answer. 

“Hello, Dr Sanford’s office, how can I help you?”  
“Hello, it’s Miss Riggs, I was wondering if the doctor could make a house call to see my mother?”  
“He’s fully booked with appointments until Wednesday, is it an emergency?”  
“Uh..I’m not sure..” Samantha frowned, she must’ve sounded so stupid.  
“What are your mother’s symptoms?”  
“She’s had the flu for a week or so, and a cough for about four weeks, it’s the cough that’s concerning me. She’s getting shortness of breath too.”  
“Okay..I’ll let Dr Sanford know and I’ll get him to call in to see your mother first thing tomorrow morning, okay?”  
“Thank you.”

Samantha sighed and hung up the phone, after which she walked back into the kitchen. 

“Dr Sanford will be here in the morning.” She said bluntly to Claire who had taken over Samantha’s job and was placing the rest of the vegetables in the saucepan.   
“Feel better?” Claire asked, her tone was slightly off, almost cold.  
“I won’t feel better until mom had been checked over. Do you have some sort of problem with that?” Samantha leaned against the counter and folded her arms over her chest.   
“You know how I feel about doctors, Samantha. Every time we saw them after dad..after he hit us. Their judgement faces. The fact they tried to take us into care..”  
“They had a right to be judgemental, Claire. He beat the shit out of us. He broke four of my ribs. He threw you and mom down the stairs. Sometimes I wonder if going into care would’ve saved us from the psychological scars but then I know mom would’ve been left with him. This..this isn’t about us. This is about mom and I’m really concerned about her. I don’t understand why you’re not.”  
“Because it’s just the flu!” Claire stormed towards the door.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I’m gonna put the fold out table upstairs. Keep an eye on dinner.”

Samantha sighed, watching Claire leave and slumped into one of the chairs at the kitchen table as she pulled her phone from her pocket. There was still no reply text message from Michael, and honestly, this made her a little upset, especially when she checked to see if it actually sent, only to find out that it had and that Michael, had indeed, read it, so she typed out another message.

“I hope you’re okay, I really do. Text me to just let me know you’re alright..please x.”

She hit send and sighed once more, dropping her phone onto the table and standing up, walking over to the stove and checking on the roast dinner.

An hour later, Samantha, Claire and Ella were sitting in Ella’s room, watching The Nightmare Before Christmas as they tuck into their meal. Samantha’s worries about her mother were overshadowed by the warming feeling of being back with the two people she loved the most in the world. Family was incredibly important to Samantha, her grandparents had died when she was very young, so her mother, sister and her Aunt, who lived in Kansas were the only family she had left, and she loved them all very much. Samantha felt blessed to have such a close relationship with her mom, she knew others weren’t all that lucky and she felt a huge amount of sympathy for those people. 

“That was amazing, girls, thank you.” Ella said, pushing her tray, that held a half full plate of food, away from her. Samantha frowned and colleted their plates.   
“Would you like pudding? I made a key lime pie.” Samantha questioned.  
“Oh, no. I couldn’t possibly eat another bite.” Ella smiled. “I’ll take a glass of water though, please.”  
“Sure. Claire, you want some pie?”  
“Yes please.”

Samantha nodded and took the dishes downstairs, placing them carefully into the dishwasher before checking her phone once again, still no reply from Michael. She sighed and cut Claire and herself a large piece of pie, took it upstairs and settled in for a night of movies, girl talk and laughter with her mom and sister by her side. 

Dr Sanford arrived at 9am, Samantha was already up, showered and dressed by the time he arrived, having set an alarm from 8am so she could be there to let him, knowing Claire would sleep in after their movie night. 

Samantha showed the doctor up to her mothers room and sat on the armchair in the corner of the room as the doctor questioned Ella and checked her over. Fear, worry and the feeling of wanting to vomit came over her when the doctor requested that Samantha join him and Claire out in the hall so he could speak to both of them together. 

“There is no easy way to say this, but Ella is very sick, all the signs are there..” He began. Samantha swallowed hard, nodding as she listened. “It is very likely that your mother has lung cancer.”

Samantha felt like she had been punched hard in the stomach, all the air in her chest rushing out, making it difficult for her to breathe. She leant against the wall as her legs started to feel like lead weights, feeling as if they would buckle at any moment. 

“Are you sure?” Samantha finally asked, disbelief rushing through her.  
“Not one hundred percent sure, no. Which is why I’ve asked your mother to get herself ready and go to the hospital for some tests. I can call a cab to take you there with her?”  
“No. No I’ll drive.” Claire said, her hand grabbing Samantha’s and squeezing it gently.   
“Alright.” Dr Sanford reached into his satchel and pulled out some leaflets. “If the results come back positive, here are some numbers of people you can contact for help. Whether it be for help here at home with Ella, or for counselling. There are outlets that can help you. You’re not alone.”

Samantha took the leaflets and nodded, unable to form anymore words with fear that she’ll breakdown. She needed to be strong, right now, crying can come later. 

“Thank you doctor.” Claire muttered, showing him out before turning to Samantha, her eyes glassy and wet with tears. “Sama-” Her sentence was cut off by Samantha’s arms wrapping around her tightly, comfortingly. They had to stick together in this. 

The drive to the hospital was quiet, Samantha chewed on her fingernails nervously, her mind whirling, not really paying much attention to the things around her, including the quiet chatter of her Ella and Claire in the front seats. 

The news came, about six hours later, that crushed all three of them. Ella had stage four lung cancer. Samantha listened as she and Claire were told that they were going to start treatment as soon as possible, chemotherapy being started there and then, but there was a high chance that the treatment would be to no prevail, and they ultimately gave Ella a six month time frame. 

It eventually got too much for Samantha and she made her excuses so she could go outside and get some air. She collapsed into tears on a memorial bench outside, shaking, sobbing so hard that her chest stung and hurt from the sharp intake of cold air. She pulled out her phone and went to her contacts, hitting call on Alexis’ number and a few rings sounded before she was greeted by the happy voice of her best friend. 

“Hey Samantha, how’s life up in Tennessee?” Alexis asked, Samantha knew she had a smile on her face, the tone in her voice told her that.  
“Alexis..” Samantha sobbed. “Alexis my mom has cancer.”

There was silence on the other end of the line, matching Samantha’s silence between sobs and sniffs, for almost a minute before Alexis spoke again, her tone completely different. 

“Samantha..I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”  
“No..not really.”  
“Are you staying in Tennessee longer?”  
“I can’t..I can’t stay here. I feel like such an asshole but I cant sit here and watch my mom die..I can’t do it. Plus there‘s school and exams..”  
“I know, babe, I know.”  
“My flight is on Friday..can you meet me at the airport at 2pm?”  
“Of course I can..are you going to be alright?”  
“I..I really don’t know. I..” Samantha choked on a sob and sigh. “I’ll see you Friday.”  
“Okay. Give your mom and sister my love.”  
Samantha hung up and rubs her eyes, they were sore from crying, her chest hurt from sobbing and she scrolled through her phone until she found Michael’s number. She hit call once again, only this time, she was put through to an answer phone, where she left a message.

“Michael, it’s Samantha..I really need to talk. When you get this please call me. Please.”

Before she started crying again, Samantha hung the phone up, dropping it into her jacket pocket and bringing her legs up onto the bench. Her life was crumbling down around her. If she lost her mom, who else would she have? Sure, Claire would be there but a girl needs her mom around, especially a seventeen year old girl who’s emotional scars are so deep only talking to her mother helps her feel somewhat okay. Samantha really, really didn’t know what to do..


	9. Tears on the Runway.

Samantha was greeted by Alexis at the airport like she wanted, which she was thankful for as the whole flight had been full of tears. Part of her didn’t want her to leave, wanted her to stay with her mom while she received treatment, and if it didn’t work, be there until her final breath, but the other part of her knew she wouldn’t cope. Samantha knew being in San Diego, being at school and continuing as if nothing was happening would be best for her. Samantha had already made plans with Claire to text every night, just to check in, and every weekend to speak with her mom, so it wasn’t like she’d abandoned them. 

Samantha made her way off the plane, waited for her bags and met Alexis outside, where she broke down once again. Alexis just held her, while Dean, and Alexis’ boyfriend Jo, looked on, their faces etched with sadness and sorrow. Dean was next to hug her, his arms strong and warm around her, holding her comfortingly against his body, his usual smell of motor oil and cologne soothing her in an odd way. 

“I’m sorry Sambo, if there’s anything we can do, please let us know.” Dean whispered, pulling back to look at his friend. Samantha just nodded, smiling a little at the nickname Dean always used, she wanted to talk, to say thank you to her friends, but she couldn’t, every time she opened her mouth to talk, emotion would take over and she’d break down into shaky sobs. Jo squeezed her shoulder comfortingly and smiled sadly at her, a smile she returned. 

“Do you want to come back to our place?” Alexis asked, holding her best friends hand when the boys grabbed Samantha’s bags, taking them to Dean’s ‘67 Impala.   
“No..I just want to go home and sleep.” Samantha replied, slipping into the back seat with Alexis, Jo and Dean taking the front.   
“Alright. Dean, take us to Samantha’s, we’ll stop off to get some groceries on the way, just so I know you’re going to have some food to eat.” Alexis explained as Dean started the car. 

After stopping by the store, Samantha breathed out a sigh of relief as her apartment building came into view. It’s not that she didn’t appreciate being with her friends, because she did, a lot, but every passing minute made her feel worse, she just wanted to get home, crawl into bed and sleep until she couldn’t sleep anymore. 

Dean carried her bags inside, Jo took the shopping and Alexis held Samantha’s hand until they were in her apartment, where Samantha sat on the couch. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay here, Samantha?” Jo asked from the kitchen, while busily packing away the shopping, leaving a microwave meal near the top of the freezer.   
“Yeah. I’ll be fine. Like I said, I’m just going to sleep if I can.”  
“Alright.” Jo walked into the lounge and smiled as comfortingly as he could. “I’ve packed everything away, the milk in the fridge was bad so I threw it away, there’s a fresh two pints in there for you.”  
“Thank you..”  
“If you need us, call, okay? Any time, we’ll be there for you, Samantha.” Alexis said, hugging her tightly.   
“I know. Thank you. All of you. I really appreciate it.” Samantha spoke genuinely, she was happy to have such amazing friends, and everything she was saying was true, but she really did want to be alone. 

Dean kissed Samantha’s forehead and hugged her once more before he, Alexis and Jo left Samantha to her devices. Samantha had a quick shower, cleaning herself of all grime from travelling and pulled on her warmest pyjamas. After shoving all the dirty laundry into the hamper, deciding she’d do it later, Samantha trudged to her bedroom, sliding into bed with a sigh. 

After hours of tossing and turning, she realised sleep was going to evade her, so she pulled out the book she had to read for the school assignment. She wouldn’t actually write the paper, but reading the book would keep her mind occupied. Samantha’s lips twitched when she saw Michael’s little notes, not into the usual smile but into a grimace of slight annoyance. Michael hadn’t answered any of her calls or texts from the previous week and Samantha was angry, but she couldn’t explain why. Samantha wasn’t his problem, he shouldn’t care, reply or even acknowledge her, but recently, Samantha really wanted him too. Every few minutes of her stay in Tennessee, Samantha would check her phone, sigh when she found no reply and feel sorry for herself.   
The next morning was a struggle for Samantha. She had slept maybe an hour so she called Alexis to tell her boss that she wouldn’t be making it to work for the next two days. Alexis said she’d explain what was happening too, much to Samantha’s appreciation, so that left Samantha free to recuperate, take some time to gather her thoughts so she could face school in a weeks time. 

After having a light breakfast which consisted of a slice of toast and an apple, washed down with a strong black coffee, Samantha did a load of laundry, hanging it on the radiators to dry as the weather outside hadn’t turned in her favour. After that job was done, she set about getting some revision done, deciding if she got it done sooner rather than later, she’d have the rest of the week to herself to watch crappy daytime TV and nap on the comfort of her couch, in an attempt not to dwell on the recent news that had shattered her very existence. 

A few hours into her study session, Samantha was interrupted by an erratic rasp at the door. Pushing herself off the floor in front of the couch with a heavy sigh, she reached the door and opened it, blinking a few times at the very cold, snowy looking Michael before stepping aside and letting him in, fighting against the anger inside her because he looked so dishevelled. Staying quiet, she took her spot back on the floor and continued revising, not even looking at Michael when he took off his coat and sat on the couch, but her silence didn’t last. 

“Why the hell didn’t you reply to my texts and calls? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Samantha questioned, slamming her pen on the table and standing up to turn and look at him.  
“Excuse me?” Michael looked at Samantha, frowning.  
“I called you several times. Not to mention the texts. I need you, Michael. I needed a friend to talk to, and I thought you’d be there at 4am when I couldn’t sleep but you weren’t. You weren’t there!” Samantha was crying now, her voice breaking into sobs, and she hated it, she hated how vulnerable she became when Michael was around. It was like every time he was in her presence, the wall she built a long time ago just came crashing down, exposing this young, vulnerable human being with more issues than you can count on both hands.   
“I didn’t have my phone. I got into an argument with my step-dad and he took it from me for a week.” Michael stood, pacing towards Samantha. “Sammy, what’s wrong? Why are you so upset?”  
“I needed you.” Samantha sobbed, her eyes becoming red from the tears as she looked up at Michael. “You weren’t there and I needed you. I really needed you Michael. I needed a friend.”  
“Samantha, I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”  
“My mom has cancer.” Samantha’s voice dropped and Michael stopped in his tracks, slightly stunned before continuing his path and gathering Samantha into his arms. “My mom has cancer.” Samantha repeated a few more times before breaking down completely, words no longer recognisable, her body shaking violently against Michael’s.   
“I’m so sorry. Sammy, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.” Michael said, an attempt to calm her down, comfort her in any way possible. His hands smoothed over her back in small circular motions, feeling her tense muscles relax after a few moments. “Sammy..” Michael pulled back to look at her, his hands coming up to cups her cheeks, his thumbs wiping away her tears and Samantha swore to god she could feel herself melting into his touch. “If I had known, I would’ve answered, but I didn’t know. Please don’t hate me. I’m so sorry.”  
“I don’t hate you.” Samantha said after a few moments. “I could never hate you..I’m just..I don’t know what to do.”  
“Have you eaten?“ Michael asked, moving to seat Samantha down on the couch, he packed away her revision work and set it to one side.   
“Not since this morning.” Samantha’s head tilted in confusion. “Why?”  
“Would you be totally against me making us some dinner? I skipped lunch because as soon as I was allowed to leave the house, I did. I‘m starving.”  
“Oh..yeah. That’d be nice. Thank you.”

Samantha watched as Michael walked into the small kitchen and rummaged through the pantry, fridge and freezer. In all the commotion of her breaking down in front of him, Samantha hadn’t realised that Michael was now free of his cast. She stood and joined him in the kitchen, where she poured herself a glass of juice. 

“When did you have your cast off?” She questioned, propping herself against the counter. “I was only gone a week.”  
“Wednesday.” Michael replied, a smile on his face as he chopped bacon into small squares. “Turns out that I didn’t break my ankle. They did more x-rays and found that I’d sprained it and tore a tendon, that’s all.”  
“That’s good. Does it still hurt?”  
“A little. And I have to go to physiotherapy every Sunday afternoon until the movement has fully returned.”  
“Can you still play sports?” Samantha was curious.   
“Not yet..” Michael fell silent as he put some ingredients in a frying pan, before adding the bacon. Soon, he was plating up a risotto with bacon and cheese. “Bon apatite”  
“Wow..” Samantha took a plate and smiled at him. “This looks amazing.”  
“Wait til you try it.” Michael matched her smile and walked with her into the living room, taking a seat next to her on the couch, where Samantha flicked the TV on and they watched some reality survival show while they ate in a comfortable silence. 

After dinner, Samantha washed up the dishes, setting them on the drainer to dry and joined Michael back on the couch. 

“Are you still on painkillers?” Samantha questioned as she held out a beer, something that Dean obviously paid for when her and his sister bought her groceries.   
“Not today. I’m trying not to take them unless absolutely necessary. They space me out far too much. Why, is that beer for me?”  
“If ya want it.” Samantha smiled, passing it to him. He took it gratefully and popped the cap, taking a few gulps. Samantha watched as his Adams apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed the icy cold liquid.   
“Did you want to talk about it?” Michael questioned, looking at Samantha with a soft, warming smile on his lips.  
“Not really..” Samantha looked down and picked at the label on her bottle. “I just don’t get it. My mom was perfectly healthy and now..the therapy might not work. They’ve only given her a window of six months if it doesn’t.” She sighed and looked at her lap where Michael’s hand was now on her knee, rubbing it gently.  
“I’m sorry, Sammy. She doesn’t deserve that. None of you do.” Michael spoke quietly, genuine sympathy laced his voice.   
“I don’t know what to do.”  
“There isn’t much you can do. Just have faith that the treatment will work and she’ll get better.” 

Michael’s words comforted Samantha, and the movements of his hand on her knee only relaxed her more, Samantha wasn’t mad at him anymore, and she was glad that he was here, spending an evening with her. 

“So what did you do to piss off your dad?” Samantha questioned.   
“My step dad.” Michael corrected. “And I called him a pathetic dick.” He shrugged, leaning back against the couch, his hand never leaving Samantha’s leg.  
“Oh..so you’re not a fan of him then?”  
“Nope. He’s probably the worst model my mom has married since my dad passed away.”  
“Model?” Samantha tilted her head.   
“Oh. Yeah. That’s just a word I use. My mom trades her husbands in for new models every so often. Chuck is the newest model. And he really is a pathetic dick.” Michael huffed.  
“Oh. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. I just know not to call him that now.”

They fell silent again, Samantha leaned back against the couch so she was level with Michael and let her head rest gently on his shoulder as she gazed at the TV, not really paying attention to whatever show was playing now. 

“I missed you.” Michael suddenly said, breaking the silence and bringing Samantha back to his attention. “I’m sorry, that was probably inappropriate considering what’s going on but I really did miss you.” He admitted. Samantha couldn’t stop the smile that was tugging at her lips from forming, despite everything, she was delighted to hear this.  
“I missed you too, Michael.”  
“I’m..“ Michael fiddled with a loose thread on Samantha’s pyjama pants, suddenly seeming nervous and out of character. “I’m sorry I freaked out after I kissed you..I just..I dunno why I did it.”  
“Well..I’m hoping you did it because you like me. Unless you just go round kissing girls when you’re upset.”  
“I like you a lot.”  
“Then it’s not a problem.” Samantha smiled, her hand resting on top of his. “Next time, don’t walk out on me.” She added, smirking slightly, watching Michael’s gaze fall on their hands and his face lighting up slightly.   
“I should go home now though, Sammy..” He sighed.  
“Can’t you stay?” She suddenly asked. “I mean..I don’t really want to be alone. We can stay up watching movies..” Samantha looked at Michael, pleadingly and with hope.  
“That sounds better than going home to silence.” Michael nodded. “I’ll stay.”

Samantha smiled, kissing his cheek and thanking him before standing up and disappearing into her bedroom. She soon returned with a few pillows and a huge, knitted blanket. Michael smiled in thanks as Samantha pulled over a small, cushioned foot rest so he could keep the pressure off his ankle, and took her hand when she sat, once she had laid the blanket out and placed pillows behind them on the couch. 

Again, Samantha leant her head against Michael’s shoulder as they watched as many horror movies Netflix had to offer. Any bad feeling Samantha had was melting away with each passing moment and for the first time in a week, she felt content, warm, safe and comforted enough to get a good nights rest.


	10. Nightmare.

Michael was content just to hold Samantha all night, even when she fell asleep curled up against her, but he knew it would possibly make things awkward. He was only there as a friend, someone to comfort Samantha in her time of need, someone to be there for her, so he decided it was best to carry her to her bedroom when he saw the clock roll over to 1am. After tucking her into bed and smiling softly as she squirmed sleepily, mumbling something and rolling over, Michael made his way back into the small living room, switched off the TV and settled down on the couch to get some much needed sleep. 

Around 6am, Michael shot awake, sitting bolt upright, the blankets that were covering his frame dropped to the floor as an ear piercing scream rang through the still dark apartment. He stood, locating the source of the cry and ran towards the room it was coming from. Samantha’s room. Not thinking twice, Michael burst into the room and immediately wrapped his arms around Samantha, who was crying, shaking and telling an unseen person to leave her alone, repeatedly. 

“Samantha, Sammy it’s okay. It’s okay I’m here. You’re safe.” Michael cooed, keeping his voice quiet, soft and calm, hoping to relax the hysterical female who was now clutching him and crying into his chest. “Shh. Shh..I got you.” Michael kissed her head and sighed. “I got you.”

After a few, long moments, Michael pulled back to look at Samantha once her sobbing had subsided a little. 

“Bad dream?” He questioned, his soft eyes looking her over, subconsciously making sure she was physically okay. Samantha barely nodded, making Michael frown, his arms instinctively tightening around her protectively, drawing her closer to his chest. “You wanna talk about it?”  
“I..” Samantha looked up at Michael, and he saw the sadness in her eyes, how red they were and how puffy they had become around the edges. “I don’t want to burden you with my life..” She whispered, but never let go of Michael’s shirt that her hand was fisted in.  
“It’s not a burden..” Michael prised her hands from his shirt and moved, setting her onto the bed lightly and stood. “Hold on one second.” He smiled and walked out of the room, heading into the kitchen and making two mugs of hot chocolate.

Samantha smiled gratefully at Michael when he came back with the mugs, and he took a seat next to her on the edge of the bed, his hand reaching for hers. 

“Talk to me. I’m here to listen.” Michael said, feeling Samantha squeeze his hand gently.   
“I get nightmares. That’s all. I’ve had them for a few years.”  
“What are they about?”  
“Nothing really..”  
“Samantha, don’t lie..”  
“They’re about my dad.” Samantha sighed and sipped at her drink before putting it on the bedside table, Michael watched as she turned to look at him, leaning against him lightly. “He used to abuse us. Me, my sister and my mom.”  
“Abuse how?” Michael’s voice quivered with disgust. He couldn’t believe that someone would hurt this young woman sitting with him right now.   
“He used to hit us. He broke our bones. Shouted at us. He was an alcoholic.” Samantha looked down at their hands, her eyes welling with tears. Michael squeezed her hand, encouraging her to continue, to share the weight of her problems.   
“My nightmares are a result of that..he killed himself as a result of that.”  
“Oh Sammy..” Michael’s arm wrapped around Samantha’s waist. “I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s okay..well, it’s not but whatever. I’m dealing with them.”  
“Are you? Really?”  
“I..no.” Samantha closed her eyes. “It’s just stupid. I’m seventeen. I shouldn’t be having these nightmares. It’s childish.”   
“Hey..it’s not. Loads of people have nightmares.”  
“Yeah. Kids, Michael.”  
“No, not just kids. Theres a guy in my therapy group who has nightmares, that’s why he’s there. And he’s 23. So no. it’s not just kids.” Michael said, matter of factly. Samantha pulled away from him a little to look at him.   
“You go to therapy?”  
“Yeah. Mom makes me go. She thinks it’ll help me accept the other men in her life. After dad died, I kinda fell into a weird place. I even ran away but my mom found me. I suppose that’s what happens when you run away to your aunts.” Michael laughed a little, Samantha did too.   
“That’s the lamest run away ever.” She teased. “I can’t believe you go to therapy, you seem like you have your life together.”  
“It’s more of a support group, rather than therapy. I don’t do one on one sessions.”  
“Ugh. Lucky.”  
“You go to therapy?” Michael quirked an eyebrow at Samantha. He was a little surprised, but not as much as he really thought he should be. He had to admit that he had judged Samantha a little before he got to know her. Michael had seen her around school, of course, and he’d noticed how she stayed away from people, how spent most her time in the art department, how she was deathly quiet, so he figured something was odd, not wrong, because in Michael’s eyes, there was nothing wrong with Samantha, no, but something was odd, she had her quirks. 

“Yeah..yeah I go to therapy. Well..I did. It wasn’t even therapy I guess. It was something the school assigned for me.”  
“Miss Harvelle?” Michael asked, knowing she was the schools current ‘therapist’.  
“Bingo.” Samantha moved and grabbed the glass of water from her bedside table, taking a sip before turning back to Michael. “She’s a real hard ass. Like, she thinks there’s not much wrong with me. That I’m just being a typical teenage. Her words not mine.”  
“Wow. That’s rude.”  
“Yeah. She thinks because I’m young, I can’t be depressed or anxious.” Samantha’s words faded out and she looked at Michael as if she just realised she was saying too much. “Forgot I said that.”   
“Not a chance. I get it, Sammy, I really do..” Michael’s expression softened an impossible amount and a small, sad smile tugged at his lips. “I don’t have my life together as much as you think. I’m angry most of the time, that’s where sports helps. Out on the field..nothing around me matters. It’s an escape.” Michael spoke genuinely, hoping that if he opened up, Samantha would relax further and realise that she could tell Michael things she was so clearly bottling up. “Not to mention the feeling of being completely alone for the past seven and a half years.”  
“But you had Chloe.” Samantha butted in.  
“No..I didn’t. I mean, yeah, she was my girlfriend but she wasn’t really there, she spent the whole time we were alone together trying to get me into bed.”  
“So you never..” Samantha made the noise of a squeaking mattress, hoping Michael would get what she was saying, and he did, almost instantly, making him laugh a bit too harder than he probably should have.   
“No. We never had sex. We made out a bunch of times and she gave me head a couple of times but we never actually got that far..” Michael trailed off, he could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He’d been told so many times that being a virgin at seventeen wasn’t something to be embarrassed about, but he was extremely embarrassed by it. He glanced at Samantha, noticing how she was smiling at him the whole time. “What?”  
“I’m a virgin too.”  
“Woah, I never said I was a virgin.” Michael retaliated before sighing. “Okay, what gave it away?”  
“C’mon. Chloe isn’t exactly unattractive. Sure, she’s a bitch, but I know you’d have fucked her pretty little brains out if you wanted too. The fact you didn’t actually do that makes me respect you a lot.”  
“I couldn’t bring myself too..I’m now one hundred percent sure that I didn’t love her.”  
“How long were you with her for?”  
“Two years.”   
“Jesus, Michael. Surely you could’ve known you didn’t love her like a year in.”  
“I dunno.” Michael shrugged honestly. “I liked her, I did. She had a few good traits about her but it was mostly bad. I see that now.”  
“What made you see it?”  
“A couple of things, really. Mainly catching her fucking someone else. Coupled with my feelings for..well, for you. It helped make my mind up.” Michael watched as blush rose to Samantha’s cheeks, colouring them in a way Michael had come to love.   
“You shouldn’t like me, Michael..you shouldn’t. I’m a thousand kinds of messed up.”  
“I don’t care.” Samantha was about to protest but Michael cut her off, pressing his lips to hers in a soft, tender kiss, her lips fitting perfectly between his, and this time, he didn’t pull back, no, instead he felt a complete wave of raw emotion course through him when he felt Samantha’s lips move in time with his, her body lowering one of her built up walls and kissing him back.

They stayed like that for a few, heavenly moments, Michael heart thumped in his chest so fast and loud that he was certain Samantha could hear it. Samantha had repositioned herself so she was facing Michael more, her warm, soft hands holding his, seemingly tightly, as if she was stopping Michael from moving away, not that he was even dreaming to do so. 

Samantha was the first to break the kiss, pulling away and biting her lower lip, her cheeks flushing crimson and she looked down at the bed, embarrassment clear on her features. Michael smiled softly, his stomach pooling with an unfamiliar warmth that started to spread throughout his body, making his chest feel tingly, his mouth dry and his mind race. Michael noticed that although Samantha had pulled away, her hands were still holding his. 

“So that was..” Samantha’s voice broke through his thoughts.   
“Amazing.” he completed her sentence, hoping he was right, instantly relaxing when Samantha nodded, her blush only reddening.   
“Amazing is one word to describe that.” Samantha cleared her throat. “I..I’ve never been kissed like that before..”  
“What?” Michael frowned slightly.   
“I’ve only been kissed a few times, by one person too..but never like that” Samantha looked everywhere but at Michael.   
“Samantha..you’ve never been in a relationship before have you?”  
“No..” It was Samantha’s turn to become incredibly embarrassed. Well, I mean..I’ve been in a relationship. Sorta.”  
“Sorta?”  
“It was in junior high..” Samantha trailed off, her cheeks getting warm with a blush she was sure would never fade.   
“Oh c’mon. That doesn’t count.” Michael teased.  
“Shut up. It totally counts. We kissed!”  
“Oh really. Was it an amazing kiss on the cheek that just made you fall in luuuuurve.” Samantha laughed at Michael’s teasing tone and nudged into him playfully.   
“Michael shut up.”

The pair fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments, Michael looked at Samantha, who had a smile on her face, her cheeks dimpling slightly and she leaned into his touch when he bought a hand up to brush back a few stray strands of hair from her face, even though he thought the perfectly curled dark locks flattered her features further. 

“The fact you’re so open about this makes me like you more.” Michael admitted, looking into Samantha’s chocolate brown eyes, his own greeny-grey eyes sparkling in the dim light. “Samantha..I really like you. And I don’t want to be cliché, but I feel like..like there’s this chemistry between us. And wow that sounds really lame.”  
“Not lame..not lame at all.” Samantha leaned forward and kissed Michael, everything she wanted to say and more was poured into it, and Michael was almost certain he could feel tiny sparks of electricity between their lips every time they broke for air, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and his body shiver with delight. 

Michael finally pulled back to look at Samantha and smiled, stroking her cheek with one soft thumb, and gazing into her eyes. 

“I know things have been hard on you recently, but I’m here. I want to help you through it.” Michael spoke, keeping his voice quiet and comforting. Samantha nodded, looking back into his eyes.   
“I’d like that.” She replied just as quiet. 

Michael smiled and moved to settle down against the pillows, looking up at Samantha with a smirk once he was comfy. 

“Oh no. You’re not sleeping in my bed yet. At least buy me dinner first.” Samantha laughed. “Get out.” She clicked and pointed to the door.  
“Ah c’mon. It’s 7:30am.”  
“Oh god..we spoke for an hour and a half?”  
“Yeah..yeah we did. C’mere.” Michael held his arms open and after slight hesitation, Samantha curled up against him, Michael wrapped his arms warmly and protectively around her, smiling to himself when Samantha snuggled her head into his shoulder.   
“Michael?”   
“Mmm?” Michael breathed in her scent then looked down at her.   
“How you’re feeling now..that’s what you should’ve felt with Chloe and I’m sorry you didn’t. I’m sorry it took her doing what she did for you to realise she wasn’t the one.”   
“I know..” Michael kissed Samantha’s forehead and smiled. “I’m not sorry though.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because her doing what she did, ultimately led me to you. And I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

Michael smiled more when Samantha turned onto her side, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes. He wanted to say like that forever.


	11. Disasterology.

It had been a week since Samantha and Michael returned to school, though they both thought it was pointless considering in three weeks, school would be out for Christmas. Otay ranch was one of the few schools that broke up mid November and didn’t return until mid January.

It was Friday, the day after would be the two week mark of their ‘relationship’. Samantha and Michael kept it quiet, with the exception of Alexis, Jo, Sam and Dean. And of course, Michael’s parents, who were too wrapped up in their own little world to even care, something Samantha was thankful for, it meant she didn’t really have to meet them yet. 

Samantha tapped her pen against her textbook, counting down the second between now and being able to see Michael. Something about him was so damn addictive, and she didn’t know why. Michael stayed at her place the whole week they had left to themselves before school started again, and when school had started they’d spend lunch in the library, away from most of the students, surrounded by the nerds, people who actually gave a shit about their grades and the odd handful of students who used the computers, and then they’d spend the evening together before Michael went back home. It was that glorious “honeymoon period” one would experience in a new relationship. That sweet time where seeing your partner made your knees weak, your heart race and your palms sweaty. 

Once the bell rang, Samantha quickly packed up her books and slung her backpack onto one shoulder, she was about to walk out of the door when she was called back by Miss Mitchell. Samantha sighed and made her way to the front desk. 

“I promise I’ll have the assignment done tomorrow.” Samantha groaned, looking at her teacher, who was looking back at her with a confused expression.  
“You already handed it when you came through the door, Samantha, what’s gotten into you?”  
“Nothing. I just haven’t really been with it since..” Samantha trailed off, Miss Mitchell nodded in understanding.  
“It’s okay. Have you seen Miss Harvelle yet?”  
“No. I’m going next week though.” That wasn’t a lie. Samantha had to go because Claire had phoned the school and told them what was happening, and they wanted to make sure Samantha was okay to keep attending school, in regards of her being a ‘special’ case. Samantha hated it.  
“Good.”  
“If it’s not about the assignment, why did you call me over here?” Samantha questioned.  
“Oh, Mr Carter wanted me to remind you that it’s the talent show tonight.”  
“Tonight?” Samantha froze. “Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure. We have bands from Clairemont High coming over to the great hall. Samantha, did you forget?”  
“You could say that.” Samantha sighed. “What time are the doors open again?”  
“8pm. Be here by 7pm to set up.”

Samantha nodded, turned on her heel and hurried from the room, instantly pulling out her cell phone and checking her reminders. Sure enough, the reminder she thought she had set for the talent show was set for next week. She cursed herself and headed straight to the parking lot to meet Michael, soon finding herself in his car.

“Hey, babe. Ready to go?” Michael greeted her, as he turned the key in the ignition.  
“Yeah..wait no. Michael I can’t make our date tonight.” Samantha’s voice was quiet, sadness dripped from every syllable and she averted her eyes.  
“But I made reservations.”  
“I know. I know. I’m sorry but I set my reminder wrong. The talent show is on tonight. I can’t miss it. If I do, I could fail the class. That’s the last thing I need right now. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine.” Michael said flatly, pulling out of the school grounds and driving in the direction of Samantha’s apartment building.  
“Will you come to the show?” Samantha asked, hopeful.  
“It’s not really my scene.”  
“Oh c’mon. You like it when I sing.”  
“No promises, Sammy, but I’ll try.” Michael’s tone was off. 

Not another word was said between the pair, even when they got out of the car and into Samantha’s apartment. She gathered what she’d need for the talent show, which consisted of the setlist she was in charge of creating, her acoustic guitar and her lyric sheets, just incase the stage fright made her forget her words. Still Michael said nothing to her, and the silence was making her sad, like forgetting this was some huge deal. Sure they were supposed to be going on a date, but they had already agreed that school came first.

“Okay, which dress?” Samantha asked, holding up a dark red maxi dress and a black, mid length corset dress. Michael looked at her and shook his head.  
“I have to go home. Mom wants my help with something.”  
“But..”  
“Sorry.” Michael kissed her cheek then made his way out of the apartment, quicker than Samantha had ever seen him move, even quicker than the other night when a spider ran out from under the couch and Michael ran screaming into the kitchen, yelling for Samantha to kill it. 

Samantha sat on the end of her bed and sighed, ignoring the call from Alexis and gathering her thoughts before deciding on an outfit, changing out of her usual jeans and hoodie combo and slipping into the dress. After grabbing a quick meal of a sandwich and a packet of crisps, Samantha shrugged her guitar bag onto one shoulder, her satchel onto the other one and headed out the door and into the crisp cold air that she’d now have to endure on the half an hour walk back to the school. 

Once she had set up her microphone and doing a quick sound check with her band, Victor, the very skilled rhythm guitarist and back up vocalist, Kevin, who was one of the best drummers Samantha had ever seen and Ruby, the beautiful bassist who completed the quartet known as Vision Theory, Samantha waited ‘backstage’ behind the red velvet curtain that separated her from the stage. Nervously, she bit her thumb, pacing the floor a little. 

“Samantha, chill. We don’t go on for another hour.” Ruby said, placing her hands on Samantha’s shoulders to stop her from pacing. Samantha looked up at her and nodded slowly, processing her words and sighing.  
“Michael isn’t coming..” She realised, by the look on Ruby’s face, that the short, black haired female standing in front of her had no clue that Michael and Samantha were an item.  
“Michael? As in Michael Cohen, leader of the jocks?”  
“I wouldn’t say leader..”  
“Oh my god! You’re dating Michael?! Since when?” Samantha looked at the shrieking girl wide eyed. Ruby had a habit of working things out before anyone else, and it irritated Samantha a little.  
“Two weeks tomorrow.” Samantha caved. No point keeping it from her now. “But shh. Okay? He just got out of his relationship with Chloe.”  
“Forget Chloe, she’s a total whore. What’s Michael like? Does he kiss good?” Ruby questioned.  
“Ruby..I’m not having this conversation with you. Not now. Not ever. Excuse me. I need to go throw my nerves up and flush them away.” Samantha turned and headed for the bathrooms. 

Looking at herself in the mirror after splashing cold water on her face, Samantha sighed deeply. She loved music, she loved every aspect of it, she loved performing to people but the last hour before doing so was always filled with nausea, sweating and pacing. After drying her face, Samantha looked at her reflection, holding her head up high. 

“You can do this.” She whispered to no one but herself. She jumped up and down three times, something her Obsessive Compulsive Disorder made her do for years on end before every performance and walked as casually as she could to the backstage area once again. She sneaked a quick peek at the crowd which had now formed, everyone talking quietly amongst themselves and looked at her band. 

“Ready?” Samantha held her hand out, receiving three quick high fives from the people around her.  
“Ready. Lets do this.”

As if on cue, their band name was called and the four of them took to the stage, Samantha made sure her guitar was secure, glancing across the audience for a familiar face, feeling her stomach drop when she could see Michael sitting anywhere amongst the hundred or so people. After clearing her throat and nodding at her band mates, the first chords of their first song of the night rang out through the hall. 

Two songs became three songs, which led to four out of the five songs they were allowed to play. Their final song was something Samantha had picked out especially for sentimental value. It was always the first song on her iPod play list that Samantha and Michael would listen to when studying together. Michael would sing along quietly, blushing when he noticed Samantha watching him adoringly.

Samantha looked out over the crowd once more, her eyes lighting up and her stomach warming with a familiar happiness as her gaze locked with Michael’s. He was standing right at the back, smack straight in the middle, behind the last row of chairs. In his hand was a bouquet of pale purple Iris’, and his lips were curved into a smile that screamed pride, love and admiration. He nodded once, and Samantha’s heart felt like it swelled almost three sizes.

“Before we perform our last song, I just want to be incredibly cheesy and dedicate this song to someone special to me. I’m not gonna name names, but they are in this room and I’m almost certain they’ll know this is for them.” Samantha spoke confidently, relaxing her body to play their final song. 

_Let it go,_  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels 

_Our lives are made_  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists  & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain.. 

The first verse and chorus floated through the air in the hall, reaching Michael’s ears, Samantha’s eyes were locked on his as she sang “Little Wonders” so perfectly. Michael’s face was home to a permanent smile, pride was practically beaming from him, cutting through the atmosphere of the audience, like the light of a lighthouse on a foggy evening, guiding boats from danger. Samantha’s ears only heard his applause when she curtsied after the last note of the song rolled off her tongue. It was as if only he and her were in the room. Like only Samantha and Michael existed at that very moment. 

Samantha couldn’t see Michael, not until the other acts had performed. It was a long hour and a half, it felt like a lifetime. When she stood back on the stage with her band mates, and the other acts to collect their prizes, her hands shook, she just wanted to jump into Michael’s arms and forget their little altercation earlier. 

“And in second place, we have Vision Theory” 

The crowd erupted into cheers, bringing Samantha from her thoughts, replacing her content smile with a shocked expression. Ruby dragged her up to collect their small bouquets of flowers, Samantha thanked everyone and quickly made her way off stage. After leaving the flowers on the table in the music room, she collected her things and ran down the hallway, only getting half way before she was taken into the strong, warm, calming arms that she had become so accustomed to over the last two weeks. 

“You were brilliant up there!” Michael’s voice met her ears and her heart melted.  
“I know.” Samantha played it cool, like her heart wasn’t about to explode in her chest. “I know how good I am.” She smirked. Michael produced the iris’ he’d been holding and smiled.  
“These are for you.” He added after he kissed her cheek. “I was a jerk. A complete idiot. I know this is more than important to you and I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”  
“You’re right. You shouldn’t have reacted like that but I forgive you. You’re just lucky you’re handsome other wise, man, I dunno what I’d do.” Samantha teased and tiptoed to kiss Michael. “Thank you for coming though..even if you did miss most of it.”  
“I’m gonna pay someone to sell me a video copy of it.” Michael laughed. “I really am sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” Samantha nodded and turned Michael around so she could jump on his back. “Now take me to your trusted steed.” She giggled.  
“You mean the beaten up piece of shit we call my car?” Michael laughed, skipping down the corridor with Samantha securely on his back. 

As they pushed through the huge double doors that led to the exit, they dodged the people filing out of the hall, not caring if they saw them together. Samantha figured that it wasn’t anyone else business that she and Michael were together, so she now didn’t care who found out. Infact, she was pretty happy to be showing Michael off, a feeling Michael reciprocated. It wasn’t until they actually got outside, did the couple feel awkward. Chloe was standing by Michael’s car, a black garbage bag by her feet, her arms crossed and a look on her face that spelled trouble. Samantha got off Michael’s back and was about to carry on walking when he grabbed her hand, pulling her back. He nodded once, their unspoken signal that it was okay. 

“Hey Mikey.” Chloe spat, smirking and side eyeing Samantha then glancing down at their hands. “So the rumours are true. Well, you’re somewhat of a slut aren’t you, Samantha.”  
“You’re one to talk.” Samantha retaliated. “’Scuse me, please. I’d like to put my stuff in the boot.”  
“Yeah. Not until I’ve spoken to Michael. Now run along, would you. This is private.”  
“Sammy isn’t going anywhere. Whatever you have to say you can say in front of her.” Michael said, squeezing Samantha’s hand.  
“Sammy?” Chloe scoffed. “Cute. Okay. Well you should know that my mom is still expecting you to come to her birthday gathering.”  
“You’re kidding, right? We’re not together anymore Chloe. I’m done with you and you’re pathetic, judgement family.” Michael’s voice held nothing but hatred for the blonde, making Samantha laugh quietly.  
“Something funny, Riggs?” Chloe glared.  
“No. No.” Samantha straightened and tried not to smile, failing miserably. “Actually, yeah. I find it absolutely hilarious that you think Michael is still here. For you to use. When in reality, you’re all alone. I really hope fucking that guy was worth losing him, because honestly, I’m almost certain Michael is glad to be out of the train wreck you called a relationship.” Samantha pushed passed Chloe and unlocked the boot, placing her guitar gently into the boot, her school backpack next to it.  
“Aw Sammy, you break my heart.”  
“You don’t get to call me that.” Samantha glared at Chloe.  
“Samantha..calm. Get in the car, I’m taking you home.”  
“Listen to your own, little doggy.” Chloe laughed, kicking the bag towards them. “This is his stuff, you might as well put it in your place. Might keep you company when you’re alone. Lets face it, your mom isn’t here. I heard she had cancer. That sucks, you know, having to smoke that many cigarettes to get away from her pathetic daughter. Would’a been quicker to shoot herself.”

The vicious words reached Samantha’s ears, her body instantly went cold, a red haze descended in her vision and she slammed the car door. Michael looked at her, his body frozen to the spot from sheer shock that something as vile as that came out the mouth of someone he once claimed to love. Samantha, however, wasn’t frozen. The red mist turned into unbelievable rage and she shot towards Chloe, grabbed her jacket and punched her once in the middle of her face, so hard Samantha was sure she felt Chloe’s nose crumple under her fist, but that didn’t stop her from her attack. Samantha punched her again, then followed it by kneeing her in the stomach and pushing her to the floor.  
That’s when Michael stepped in. He grabbed Samantha round the waist and pulled her back, swiftly dodging her flailing arms and ignoring her cries for him to let her go, even though in the back of Samantha’s mind, it was a good thing he restrained her. She was out for blood. 

As the red mist of anger faded away, Samantha became aware of her surroundings, students, teachers and parents had gathered, having seen and heard the commotion. She looked around at everyone, their faces seemingly froze in an expression of shock, mouths gaped open and eyes wide. Samantha then looked down at the figure laying on the floor, bloody and beaten. Chloe coughed and Samantha watched as a teacher helped her to her feet. 

“Samantha, this behaviour isn’t acceptable.” Mr Carter’s stern tone broke its way into Samantha’s head, pulling her from her trance.  
“She..” Samantha stuttered.  
“Don’t blame this on Samantha.” Michael spoke for her, his voice angry. “Chloe started it. She was talking shit about Sammy’s mom.”  
“Mr Cohen, I suggest you watch your language.” Mr Carter warned, turning to look at Samantha. “Miss Riggs, you’re hereby suspended until further notice. You’ll be wanted in the head’s office first thing Monday morning. Physical attacks on other students is a big deal and we shall not tolerate it. Michael, take her home.”

Michael shook his head in disbelief and lead Samantha to his car, speeding away from the school as soon as he could. 

“I can’t believe that asshole. You had every right to wail on that bitch.” Michael’s tone was furious, his driving slightly erratic as he drove through the winding streets that led to Samantha’s apartment. Samantha started blankly out of the window, clenching and unclenching her hands into fists repeatedly. “I mean, she started it. She was completely fucking out of order. She over stepped the line.” Michael continued, Samantha stayed silent the entire journey. 

After carrying her bags inside, Samantha sat on the couch, not paying attention to Michael as he rummaged through her apartment for a first aid kit. She soon assumed he found it as he was now kneeling in front of her, his mouth moving and words falling from it, but Samantha’s mind was too muddled to process them. She watched as he inspected her knuckles, which were bloody and grazed from the punches the threw. 

“Samantha..please talk to me.” Michael’s eyes were pleading, his expression soft as he dabbed her knuckles with an antiseptic wipe.  
“I..” Samantha blinked a few times, as if she had just crashed back down to reality. “I want to be alone.” She said, quietly, barely loud enough for Michael to hear.  
“No..no I’m not leaving you now. Not while you like this.”

Samantha stood, shaking off Michael’s hands that held hers and walked to the door, opening it. Michael strood and blinked at her, trying to read her, trying to see if she was being serious. His questions were soon answered.

“Leave.” Samantha said flatly.  
“Sammy..” Michael took a couple of steps towards her.  
“Leave!” Samantha yelled, causing Michael to jump from the sudden sound. 

Michael walked passed her, his eyes on the floor, he didn’t want to leave, but he knew Samantha needed some time to herself, like she said. He knew her well enough that at this very moment, she wasn’t playing around. Samantha didn’t blink once when Michael turned and looked at her once he was in the hallway, instead, she slammed the door. 

The red mist descended again, Samantha’s apartment now being the victim of her rage.


	12. One Hundred Sleepless Nights.

The next time Michael saw Samantha was Monday morning, sitting on a chair, her legs propped up and hugging her knees to her chest, her face hidden as her head was resting on the top of them, outside the head’s office. He’d called her constantly over the passed two days, even visited her on Sunday, but not once did Samantha answer, Michael was sure she was alienating herself to avoid further damage, whether it was to him or their relationship, he didn’t know. All he did know, was that he hated it. He wanted nothing more than to hold Samantha, tell her it was okay, comfort her in any way he could, but her walls had gone up once more, and they were unbreakable at the moment. 

Michael took a seat next to Samantha, his hand stroked back her hair as soothingly as he could, but he frowned when he felt Samantha tense under his touch, so he pulled his hand back and rested it on the arm of her chair. 

“Sammy, it’s gonna be okay.” Michael spoke softly, hoping to talk Samantha through this, but there was no reaction. Michael fell silent, looking down at his Chuck Taylors and sighing, scuffing the worn, grubby green carpet that ran throughout the corridors. 

Michael finally saw Samantha’s face when the head teacher called appeared from his office, calling her name, and she lifted her head. Although her unbrushed, possibly unwashed hair was covering most of her face, Michael could still see most of her features. Samantha’s skin was pale, her lips cracked and sore looking, around her eyes were dark circles, it didn’t take a genius to work out that she hadn’t slept much, if at all. Michael’s gaze connected with Samantha’s for a mere second, and he saw how bloodshot the whites of her eyes were, the chocolate brown centre seemed impossibly darker, almost black, but Michael wasn’t sure if it was just her pupils blown wide. 

Watching helplessly as Samantha stood, Michael’s heart raced, fearing what the outcome would be, after hearing from his small group of friends not half an hour before that Chloe had a broken nose and two fractured ribs, Michael was sure it wasn’t going to go in Samantha’s favour. Ten minutes after Samantha had disappeared into the office, Michael was called in. He took as seat next to Samantha, glancing at her before looking at Mr Burkin. 

“Miss Riggs is refusing to answer my questions about her and Miss Barnes’ scuffle. I was hoping you could enlighten me, or maybe convince Samantha to tell her side of the story, because right now, one of our students is at home nursing a few pretty serious injuries.” Mr Burkin looked at Michael, his bony fingers clasped together on the desk, one grey, bushy eyebrow raised in question as he peered over his thick, 80’s style reading spectacles.  
“Chloe initiated it.” Michael began, nodding his head slowly. “Samantha’s mom is really sick, as I suspect you know already, and Chloe said that Sammy’s mom smoked cigarettes until she got cancer to get away from her daughter.”  
“Did Chloe throw the first punch too?” Mr Burkin questioned, looking at Samantha briefly, who was now sobbing silently, her shoulders bouncing as her chest heaved.   
“No.” Michael shook his head, his voice falling quiet. “No she didn’t, but it wasn’t Samantha’s fault that she hit her.”  
“I’m sorry? Was someone else in control of her fists? Maybe she was under some sort of spell? Trance? Mr Cohen, Samantha punched her until her nose broke then kicked her until her ribs buckled. Where were you at this time?”   
“I..” Michael took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. He had only two choices now. One - lie, say that he was trying to prise Samantha off of Chloe or two - tell the truth, that he watched, frozen to the spot and not wanting to intervene as Chloe really did have it coming for what she had said about Samantha’s mom.   
“He was standing by the car.” Samantha’s croaky voice shattered the silence. “Michael was shocked by the fucked up words that came out of his bitch of an ex girlfriend’s mouth.”  
“Samantha, watch your language.” Mr Burkin warned.   
“Why?” Samantha looked up at him. The sobbing had stopped, replaced by an emotionless void. “I already know this isn’t going to end well. I attacked her. Sure, she spat venomous words at me, but I hit her. And you know what?” Samantha’s lips turned up into a smile that Michael had never seen before, it was dark, sickening. “I enjoyed it. She deserved it. So, teach, hit me with what you’ve got.”

Mr Burkin looked at her, his mouth gaped silently, Michael’s expression matched his, looking over at Samantha, his heart feeling cold, his stomach churning as if he was going to empty his stomach contents all over the light blue shag carpet. 

“Mr Cohen, thank you for your input, can you please wait outside.” 

Michael nodded and stood up, his head spun but he made it out the door quickly, collapsing on one of the chairs outside. He hated seeing Samantha like this, this wasn’t her. This wasn’t the girl he’d fallen for. It was like she was possessed. 

Time dragged by, Michael looked down at his watch, it was now 9:38am, twenty minutes after he’d been asked to wait outside. His leg jigged up and down nervously, the faint thud of his chucks hitting the floor was the only thing he could hear. Classes had started and with the exception of a couple of tardy first graders, everyone was in the classrooms. 

The sound of the doorknob turning pulled Michael back to reality, and he stood almost immediately, watching as Samantha walked from the room and started down the corridor towards the front exit. He was quick to follow her, siding up next to her, reaching for her hand, but she shoved her hands in her pockets and picked up her pace. 

“Sammy? Talk to me. What did he say?” Michael questioned as they reached the parking lot.   
“What do you think he said? I’ve been expelled.” Samantha said flatly. “I am no longer a student at Otay Ranch. Isn’t that just awesome?” She turned to look at Michael, her arms folded. “Save your sympathy though, because right now, I don’t care. So please, excuse me while I go back home, drink the bottle of whiskey I had saved for a special occasion and figure out what the fuck I’m going to do now. Okay?” Samantha pivoted on her heel and walked away, but Michael wasn’t going to allow her to walk away from this. He wasn’t going to allow her to just push him out. 

Silently, Michael walked with her, ignoring Samantha’s pleads for him to leave, his stubbornness and care for his girlfriend outweighing everything in that very moment. As they reached her apartment building, Michael noticed that Samantha made no attempt to stop his from following her into the run down building, and ultimately into her apartment. 

As he stepped inside, Michael’s nostrils were met by the smell of stale beer, dirty laundry and whatever was on the dishes that were festering in the sink. His stomach churned for the second time that day as he looked around. The floor was littered with empty beer cans, papers strewn across the room, the curtains laying on the floor in a messy pile, the pole they were once held up by was snapped in two, splintered and laying next to the fabric. Michael’s eyes scanned the room further, his expression saddening when they fell on the wall by the kitchen entrance that had been the home to several pictures of Samantha and her close knit Winchester friends, his gaze followed the pale concrete down until they reached the floor where the pictures laid, crinkled, some even torn. 

“Samantha..” Michael’s voice quivered and his head shook softly in disbelief. It looked as if Samantha had been burgled, but he knew she had caused this damage herself. Without another word, Michael ventured into the kitchen where he located the garbage bags and went to work cleaning up.   
“Don’t.” Samantha whispered. “Leave it. I’ll do it.”  
“It’s fine. I don’t mind.” Michael replied, already tying up one full sack of garbage. 

Michael picked up the curtain pole and threw it in the corner by the door, ready to take out to the trash cans when he was finished. After that, he pulled the coffee table over the window and picked up the curtains, stopping when he realised they were almost shredded, torn beyond recognition. Michael sighed and threw them along side the garbage bags, taking a step back to assess the window. 

“I’ll get you a new set of curtains and a pole. I might even get some paint to brighten up the walls in here a bit. Make it more homely.” Michael turned and looked at Samantha with a smile, which faded incredibly quickly as the face staring back at him was expressionless. “Samantha..it’s going to be okay, you know?”  
“You’re kidding, right?” Samantha scoffed. “Your positive words are making me crazy, Michael. It isn’t going to be okay. And I hate hearing you say it. I hate it. For once just stop being so damn positive and be realistic!” 

Michael took a step towards Samantha, his hand cupping her cheek, his eyes boring into hers.

“If I’m not positive, I’m scared you’ll break. I’m trying to keep you together.” He said, honestly, his gaze never breaking from hers, until Samantha moved and turned her back on him.   
“I’m broken.” She spoke, her voice cracking slightly. “I was broken when you met me and I’m only going to get worse. So run..get out while you can. I’m better on my own anyway.”  
“Sammy..what are you saying?”   
“I’m saying that maybe..” Samantha turned and looked at Michael, her expression still emotionless. “Maybe we just shouldn’t be together right now. Or at all. I’ll only bring you down, Michael and I can’t do that to you. I can’t.”   
“No..No Sammy don’t do this.” Michael pleaded, his eyes beginning to water. “You’re not bringing me down.”  
“Maybe I’m not now, but I will. I know I will, so just..just do yourself a favour a go. Focus on school, your grades. Focus on getting back on the field, where everyone knows you’re happiest.” Samantha shuffled towards the door and opened it, looking down at her feet. Michael walked over to her and cupped her cheeks again, lifting her head to look at her.   
“Don’t do this Samantha..”  
“It’s over, Michael. You’re better without me. Please..leave.”   
“This isn’t over Sammy. I won’t let you push me away. I can’t. You need me.” Michael stepped out into the corridor. “I can’t lose you, Sammy. I can’t.”  
“I’m sorry..” Samantha whispered as the door clicked shut, separating her from Michael, shattering his heart into pieces. He leaned his head against the door, hot tears dripping onto the floor.

“You must be Michael.” A soft, female voice echoed through the otherwise quiet hallway. Michael wiped his eyes as best he could and turned to look at the source of the noise. Celia, Samantha’s elderly neighbour smiled up at him and he nodded. “Would you like to come in for a few minutes, compose yourself before you go home?” She asked politely and gestured to her apartment. Michael nodded and sniffed, slowly walking inside. 

The smell of the dried petals in a bowl on the coffee table filled Michael’s senses as he took a seat on the floral patterned, two seater sofa, sinking into the cushions, his head throbbing from the emotion coursing through his body. Celia poured some tea into the bone china teacup that sat on a saucer next to the petals and pushed it towards Michael, followed by a small bowl of sugar cubes and a little jug of milk. Michael smiled politely, despite his broken heart and dropped two cubes into the hot liquid, finishing the brew with a drop of mile before stirring. 

“Thank you.” He eventually spoke, lifting the cup to his lip and taking a sip, a tiny piece of his emotion ebbing away as the tea hit his stomach, warming his body.   
“You’re welcome.” Celia smiled, taking a seat opposite him in the arm chair that matched the floral pattern of the couch. “You know Samantha will come around, right?”  
“I’m not so sure, now.” Michael smiled sadly, looking at the elderly lady.  
“She will. Believe me. I’m 87, I know what I’m talking about.” Celia laughed softly. “You must know that Samantha joins me for tea.”  
“I’m sorry but I’m failing to see what this has to do with anything..” Michael said as politely as he could, confusion taking over him.   
“Michael, you seem smarter than this.” The elderly woman placed her cup down on the saucer and looked at him. “Samantha talks to me and I’ve seen her recently, Thursday night of last week actually. She speaks so highly of you. The way her face lit up..” Celia smiled and looked at the framed photograph on the shelf beside the old, box type television set. Michael followed her gaze and looked at the photo, his eyes squinting to see the black and white glossy paper. On it was a man, young looking, maybe in his late 20s, despite the lack of colour, Michael could make out that the man was wearing army apparel, on his lapel were several medals. “I’ve only seen that expression a few times before, Michael.” Celia looked back at him, and he looked back at her, tilting his head.   
“When your husband looked at you?” Michael spoke softly, smiling a little.  
“See, I knew you were smart.” Celia nodded. “She admitted that she’s fallen hard for you. Adoration like that, my, it only comes along once in a lifetime, twice if you’re absolutely lucky. This is a small bump in the road, do you understand?”  
“I..” Michael shook his head, on a normal day, he’d be on the right lines as her, but on a normal day, he wouldn’t have just got dumped.   
“What I’m saying, is that you and her, you’ll get through this. I agree, she’s going through a really rough time, which is sad. Someone like her doesn’t deserve this.”  
“Someone like her?” Michael tilted his head after having another sip of tea. “Do you know her well?”  
“If I’m honest, I’m probably the only one in this entire building who knows her name. But yes, I know her well. She brings me groceries every week, unless she’s out of town then her friend comes by, I forget her name. The blonde, bubbly young lady.”  
“Alexis?”   
“That’s the one. She comes by with the groceries, under Samantha’s orders to do so.”  
“Sammy really does that?” Michael regretted asking as he received a sharp slap across the hand with a rolled up magazine. “Ouch!”  
“Young Michael, have you lost your brains? Why would I lie?”  
“I never said you lied..”  
“Yes but it was implied. Anyway, what was I saying..” Celia tapped her lip in thought. “Oh yes. Samantha really does like you. And she’s been here for two years. You’re the first stable, repetitive relationship she’s had since moving into this rather dull building.”  
“I love her..” Michael admitted. “I love her so much.” He repeated, he wasn’t admitting this to Celia, but to himself, he pushed back any thoughts of love before his chat with Samantha’s neighbour as it had only been a couple of weeks, but deep down, he knew how he felt. He was sure of himself, and this admission only made it seem more real.   
“That’s clear enough to see. Why else would you agree to have tea with some withered old lady?” Celia spoke, her wrinkled lips curling up warningly into a smile.   
“Because I was crying..”  
“No.” Celia’s soft laugh reached Michaels ears, making him look at her over his tea cup. “You came in here because right next door is the girl you love and despite the fact she pushed you away, breaking all closeness, you wanted to stay as close to her as possible, hoping she’d have a change of heart, come running out of her apartment calling your name, saying she made a mistake.” 

Michael listened to Celia, her crazy ramblings weren’t so crazy after all, infact they made more sense than any website, talk with friends or advice from parents ever would. He nodded, signalling he was listening, processing it all as he finished his tea. 

“What do I do?” He asked, wanting as much advice from the woman as he could get.   
“Go home.” Celia said honestly. Michael’s heart sank and he looked down into his empty cup. “Before jump to conclusions, you should learn to hear people out, Michael. You look as if I just scraped up the remains of the heart Samantha tore out of your chest and threw them into a blender. I never said to go home because it’s over.” Celia paused for a moment, waiting until Michael looked up, which didn’t take long. “You and Samantha are not over, believe me when I say that, but right now, Samantha needs her space, time to think things through. So go home, focus on yourself for a few days until Samantha is ready to talk, trust me, it will make you a better person. And when you’re both back together, give me a visit. I’d like to have tea with you both.”   
“I’d like that.” Michael smiled, standing up and extending his hand to which Celia took and shook it lightly. “Thank you, thank you. Really.”  
“It’s a pleasure. And remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder.” 

Michael smiled once more before thanking her again as he showed himself out of Celia’s apartment. He took one long look at Samantha’s front door before heading out of the exit. Pulling his hood up to shield his hair from the falling snow, Michael walked in the direction of the school to retrieve his car. 

If being alone was what Samantha really wanted, who was he to take that away from her. All he could do now was pray to any deity listening to his sorry broken heart that Celia’s words of wisdom were right.


	13. I Miss You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains thoughts of (and almost) self harm.

Monday and Tuesday blurred past for Samantha. She spent both days sitting on her couch, drinking her way through the last of the alcohol in her apartment and staring blankly at the TV that was playing shows her mind didn’t focus on. Alexis had visited her Tuesday afternoon, letting herself into the apartment with the spare key Samantha had forgotten she gave her. After three hours of trying to coax Samantha into talking to her, Alexis decided she wasn’t going to play ball, hugged her tightly and left, leaving Samantha to the demons in her head. Demons. Something Samantha had been told so many times by Miss Harvelle. She never really understood it, it made her sound crazy. 

Wednesday morning, Samantha peeled herself off the couch to use the bathroom, after which she washed her hands, staring at herself in the grimy bathroom mirror. Everything about her features were unrecognisable to herself. Her eyes sunken, skin a pale yellow, heavy bags under each eye, expressing exactly how little sleep she had gotten. Samantha pushed back her greasy hair and rubbed her eyes, before staring at herself some more, growling low in her throat and raising her fist. With one swift punch, her reflection shattered as the mirror below her knuckles broke into pieces, glass imbedding into her skin, drawing the crimson liquid from her body. 

Samantha watched the blood drip into the sink, tilting her head, her mind racing. Shakily, she reached for a shard of glass, wrapping her fingers around it carefully and picking it up, the sound of it scraping against the ceramic basin screamed through Samantha‘s pounding head. Before she could do any more damage, the knock at the door sent her crashing into a state of panic. 

The knocking got louder and increasingly urgent the more Samantha ignored it, the shard still pressed to her wrist. When the noise didn’t go after five minutes, Samantha groaned and dropped the glass into the trash can, sighing. 

“Just a minute.” She croaked out, wrapping a towel around her hand and walking to the door, hiding the wounded limb behind her back. Upon opening the door, she found Miss Harvelle on the other side, her usual, judgmental, sad smile on her face, Samantha instantly felt sick.  
“Samantha, can I come in?”  
“What are you doing here?” Samantha questioned coldly. “I got expelled. Meaning I don’t have to see anyone from the school again.”  
“I’m here as your counsellor, Samantha.” 

Samantha looked at her, blinking a few times before huffing and stepping aside, letting Miss Harvelle into the room. She watched as she took a seat on her couch, looking up at Samantha with the expression she had come to hate. 

“So are we going to talk?”  
“I highly doubt it.” Samantha went back into her bathroom and washed her knuckles under cold water, cleaning away the blood and picking out the glass.  
“What happened?” Miss Harvelle’s shrieking voice echoed around the practically empty bathroom.  
“I punched my mirror. I didn’t like the person staring back at me.” Samantha shrugged, not even wincing when she pulled a thin piece of glass from between her middle and forefinger knuckle.  
“Let me help you.” 

Before Samantha could protest, Miss Harvelle was already cleaning Samantha’s wounds, wrapping them in a bandage before guiding her to sit on the couch. 

“We need to talk about this, Samantha. This is serious.”  
“Serious? That word has been thrown around a lot recently, and yet here I am. Livin’ the high life.” Samantha looked around at the apartment. “Yep..freakin’ high life.”  
“How are you and Michael?”  
“Over.”  
“You broke up?”  
“Yeah. It’s best if we’re alone. Not together. Free spirits in a..” Samantha cut herself off and sighed. “I miss him.”  
“He misses you too.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“Actually, I do. His mother called in yesterday, he hasn’t left the house since he got home Monday except to attend school, so I saw him after class yesterday afternoon. He’s a wreck.”  
“Yeah well he’s not the only one.” Samantha crossed her arms and sighed. “Look. I don’t want to talk. I don’t. I don’t want to talk about how fucked up my life is right now, okay? I don’t want to talk about whenever I lay in my bed I can smell Michael. His cologne. The shampoo he uses..” She stood and paced the floor. “How we used to just sit on the couch in the evenings, studying together, then cuddling. The way he used to make me laugh until I did a really unattractive snort which he said always sounded cute.” Samantha looked at Miss Harvelle who was now smiling and nodding. “Damn you. How do you always do that?!” She huffed and dropped back onto the couch.  
“I’m good at my job.”  
“Yeah right..” Samantha sighed. “What do I do? I’ve messed everything up. With school, Michael. Even my home life back in Tennessee. I pissed Claire off by leaving.”  
“Firstly, focus on here. You live here, you work here -”  
“Oh god work!” Samantha cut her off and groaned. “I’ve probably lost my job..”  
“That can be rendered. This can all be fixed. Your life in San Diego, I mean. I have arranged a meeting with the principle next Tuesday. You are too attend, and I will be there too. I’m going to make him see that what you did was because of a medical condition.”  
“I don’t have a medical condition.” Samantha frowned.  
“Actually..I think you do. Which is why it might benefit you to attend anger management.” Miss Harvelle didn’t stop long enough to let Samantha protest. “It will help. I really think it will. We’ll make him see that you should be in school. And as for Michael, like it or not, you need to apologise. Not for hitting his ex, from what I’ve heard, she was incredibly rude to you, but for kicking him out of here. For dumping him. You didn’t mean it, did you?”

Samantha stayed quiet for a few moments, looking down at her hands, chipping off the rest of her black nail varnish. Of course she didn’t mean it. As soon as she shut the door on him two days ago, her heart sank, broke into a thousand pieces. She wanted to run out of her apartment, chase him down and kiss him until everything just faded away and it became just her and him, but instead she just opened another bottle and drank until she passed out.

“I love him.” Samantha eventually spoke. “I don’t want to lose him but I’ve messed it up. I’ve messed it up and now I’m alone.”  
“You haven’t messed it up. You need to talk to him. But I have some advice first if you are willing to listen to me further.”  
“Hit me with your best shot.” Samantha shrugged.  
“Shower. You stink. And stop breaking mirrors.” Miss Harvelle stood up. “See him tonight. Talk things through with him. And most importantly, don’t push him out of this. He needs you as much as you need him.”

Samantha sighed and stood up, opening the door for her and nodding. 

“Thank you for coming round..” Samantha said honestly, as if she’d been hit by the truck of realisation.  
“You’re welcome. And remember, Tuesday. I wrote it on your dry wipe board.” 

Samantha watched Miss Harvelle leave before shutting the door and looking around her apartment. It was a mess, and Samantha could see that now, so she set about tidying up a bit and throwing the garbage out. After that, she went into the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower, breathing in the air as soon as it filled with steam before stepping under the warm spray of the cleansing water. Instantly, she felt better, not by a lot, but her skin didn’t feel grubby anymore as the liquid cascaded over her body. 

The hot water shut off after an hour, giving Samantha no choice but to get out of the shower. After wrapping herself in a clean fluffy towel, she walked into the bedroom and rummaged through her drawers for something to wear, deciding on a pair of faded, jeans that had seen better days, a vest top and a red plaid shirt that she had stolen from Dean a few days after they first met because she liked it so much, not that Dean cared all too much, he had a load of plaid shirts, it was like he was a hunter or something, desperately scouring the woods, trailing a deer to shoot. Samantha tied her hair into a quick plait that rested to the side, grabbed her keys and walked out of her apartment, yelping in surprise when she bumped into the male standing in the hallway. 

“Michael?” She frowned. “W-what are you doing here?”  
“I’m sorry..I’ll go if you want. I just..I needed to see you. I couldn’t sit in my room any longer knowing you’re here alone. I couldn’t do it. I mi-”

Samantha cut Michael off with her lips, pressing them against his in a needy yet loving kiss, their time apart only making the kiss feel more emotional. Michael was the first to break the kiss, his hand, which now cupped her chin, moved to her cheek where he stroked the skin softly, looking into her eyes. 

“I was on my way to see you..” Samantha whispered, staring back at Michael. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t..you don’t need to apologise.”  
“I do..but not out here. Will you come in?”  
“Of course. I’d love too.”

Samantha continued to look at Michael for a few moments before clearing her throat and turning back into her apartment, holding Michael’s hand and leading him inside. 

“I’d offer you a drink but..I don’t have anything.” Samantha looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed.  
“It’s okay. I’m not thirsty.” Michael glanced around the apartment and smiled slightly. The pictures were back on the wall, the floor was tidy and there was no smell of dirty laundry stuffing up his senses. His hand squeezed Samantha’s. “You tidied up.” It was a statement, not a question.  
“I did. And I showered.” Samantha pursed her lips and nodded. “According to Miss Harvelle, I smelt.”  
“Well you still smell.”  
“What?” Samantha lifted her arm and sniffed her shirt with a frown.  
“Nice, Sammy. Like apples and cinnamon.”  
“Oh..” Samantha laughed nervously and took a seat on the couch, smiling when Michael sat next to her. “So..we should talk about this. Michael..I am sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
“Like I said, don’t apologise. I don’t care. Just take me back.”  
“You want me to take you back?” Samantha was slightly stunned. She was sure Michael would hate her for what she did.  
“Of course I want you to take me back. Sammy, I miss you so much. It hurts to be away from you, even though its only been two days it feels like years. I’m not me without you. There is no me without you. I love you, Samantha.”  
“Y-you love me?” Samantha looked at him, her heart seemingly piecing itself back together in her chest at his words.  
“I love you, Sammy. I love you so much.”  
“Michael..”  
“You don’t have to say it back. I just needed to tell you. I need you to know how much I love you. How much you mean to me. How much sense Celia knocked into me.”  
“You spoke to Celia?”  
“Yes. I did. We spoke. Had tea. She hit me with a magazine!” Michael laughed. “But she made me realise a few things. One of those was that I fell for you. I love you.”  
“I love you too, you dork.” Samantha laughed, leaning in to kiss him softly. “I love you.” She whispered against his lips as they pulled apart for air. 

Michael pulled Samantha onto his lap, like he had done before all this, and held her against him protectively, taking her hands in his.

“What happened to your hand?” He frowned, causing Samantha to frown and pull her hand back subconsciously.  
“I broke my mirror. I’d say it was an accident but it wasn’t.” Samantha fell quiet for a moment, biting her lip. “If the offer to get a new curtain set is still there then I’d appreciate it. M-maybe a new bathroom mirror..”  
“I..I kinda already got the curtains. And some paint..a new bedspread too.” Michael blushed and took Samantha’s hand. “I had to keep myself optimistic, afterall.”  
“You’re too cute, you know that?”  
“Yeah. I do. It’s a good thing I’ve got an equally cute girlfriend to match.”

The couple fell into a comfortable quiet, exchanging a few kisses between watching TV, slipping back to how they were without so much of a thought and regretting the two days they were apart.


	14. Down With The Sickness.

Michael spent Thursday and Friday elated, positivity dripping from every action. He and Samantha had agreed to see each other at the weekend, so Michael could catch up on the work he’d missed during their little break up. Michael hated calling it that, but that’s exactly what it was, and it sounded better than “Samantha’s breakdown”. 

On Saturday morning, Michael loaded the boot of his car with two tins of paint, one mint green, the other a warm, sunset orange, two paint rollers, two paintbrushes, a roll of masking tape and a couple of dust sheets. After not saying goodbye to his mom, he made his way to Samantha’s apartment, the radio blaring with classic rock as he drove through town. He picked up breakfast from Wendy’s and continued his journey. 

“Good morning, Michael.” Celia greeted him as she retrieved her mail from the pigeon holes in the hallway when Michael walked through the main door. He smiled and placed the paint tins on the floor, leaning in to kiss Celia’s cheek.   
“Good morning, Ms Weekes.”  
“Well, someone sure is happy. One is assuming you and Samantha are back together?”  
“One would be correct. Which reminds me.” Michael held up a finger in a gesture for Celia to wait a moment while he went back to his car. He came back with a bunch of professional arranged flowers. “These are for you. As a little thank you for tea the other morning.”   
“Well, Samantha sure is lucky I’m not sixty years younger.” Celia chuckled. “Thank you Michael, they are lovely.”   
“You’re welcome. I best be going, we’re decorating Samantha’s living room today, so I will apologise for any noise that may disrupt you.”  
“Don’t worry about it. I can just switch of these.” She gestured to her hearing aids and smiled. Michael laughed and reached for the key Samantha had given him Wednesday night before he went home and slid it onto the lock. “Have a good time, and maybe I can see you both for tea tomorrow afternoon?”  
“We’d love that. Take care.” Michael flashed another smile at the elderly lady before disappearing into Samantha’s apartment. 

Michael placed everything he’d bought with him on the floor by the door and went into the kitchen with the breakfast to plate it up. 

“Babe, I’m here. You awake?” He called, waiting for an answer before frowning when he didn’t get one. “Sammy?” Michael left the breakfast in the kitchen and walked through to her bedroom, knocking before walking inside, his smile dropping when he saw a few of Samantha’s clothes strewn across the bed. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, instantly scrolling to her number and hitting call. 

As the phone rang, he looked around her bedroom, finding and picking up a quickly scribbled out note, about ninety percent of which Michael couldn’t figure out what it said. He put it back on the dresser when the ringing stopped and a voice answered. 

“Sammy?” Michael spoke first. “Where are you?”  
“This isn’t Samantha. This is Claire, her sister. Samantha is here in Tennessee. May I ask who’s calling?”  
“It’s Michael.” Michael’s voice shook and his heart sank, there was no good reason for Samantha to be in Tennessee.   
“Oh..Michael. Listen, I know it’s a long drive but would you be able to make it here? Samantha said you’d call and asked if I could tell you to come here.”  
“Yeah..yeah sure. I can make it. I’ll leave now.”  
“Thank you. I’ll text you the address.” 

Michael frowned and looked at his phone when Claire hung up the phone, only frowning more when her text came through from Samantha’s phone. Although a reason wasn’t given, Michael assumed the worst and rushed out to his car after locking up Samantha’s apartment, the breakfast still sitting on the kitchen counter, forgotten and cold. 

At home, Michael packed a duffle bag with a few clothes, and bathroom essentials, so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Chuck appear in the doorway.   
“Going somewhere?” Chuck said, his monotone voice making Michael jump.   
“Yeah. I’m going to see my girlfriend in Tennessee.”  
“What? That’s a good eight hour drive.”  
“Thirty, actually. Tell mom I wont be making it to church in the morning.” Michael slung the bag onto his shoulder and patted his pockets, making sure he had his phone and keys before pushing past Chuck and descending the stairs.   
“I can’t let you go, Michael.” Chuck walked after him, grabbing the bag and stopping Michael from leaving. Michael took a deep breath and turned, glaring at Chuck.  
“You don’t have a say in this. My girlfriends mom is dying, okay? For all I know, she could already be dead. I’m going there to comfort Samantha, Chuck.” Michael snatched the bag back and turned back to the door. Chuck placed his hand on Michael to stop him from leaving. 

Before Michael could protest, Chuck turned the phone he was now holding around so Michael could see the screen, watching as a confirmation tick came up on the LED display. 

“Your flight leaves in an hour. If you leave now you’ll have at least fifteen minutes to call Samantha and tell her you’ll be there earlier than expected.” Chuck’s explained, his voice different, friendlier and softer.   
“Chu-”   
“Go, Michael.” Chuck cut Michael off, opening the door. “I’ll let your mother know what’s going on.”   
“I..“ Michael looked at Chuck in slight disbelief before nodding firmly, turning and walking to his car. 

The drive to the airport was one of the quickest drives Michael had ever made, arriving and checking in with twenty minutes to spare. He pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed call on Samantha’s number once again. After a few moments he hung up again, no one answered, even when he tried three more times so he flicked it into airplane mode and made his way to the departure gates, figuring that Samantha and Claire weren’t near the phone. 

Michael the first person off the plane when it made its arrival in McGhee Tyson airport and he quickly collected his bag from baggage claim before making his way outside. The bitter, November air hit Michael like a wall, it was much colder in Tennessee than San Diego, and the difference was incredibly noticeable, so he rummaged through his bag for a hoodie, slipping the maroon piece of clothing onto his body after locating it. Michael quickly hailed a cab and read the directions off his phone to the driver. The cab started rolling and Michael sighed, rubbing his eyes, before calling Samantha again. 

“Michael?” Samantha voice quivered over the crackling line.   
“Hey baby, I’m in a cab, I’ll be there soon okay?”  
“What?”  
“I’ll explain when I get there.” Michael sighed. “Just hold in there, okay? I won’t be long.” Michael listened and heard Samantha choke on, making his heart twist in pain. “Baby, hang up. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” 

Michael sighed and leaned back into the stained upholstery that lined the back seat of the cab, put his headphones in his ears and watched out the window at the scenery that blurred passed. It was his first time in Tennessee and he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be filled with sightseeing. 

After thanking the cab driver and handing him ten dollars for the fare, Michael looked up at the small, almost farmhouse looking building with a sigh, squinting in the wintry sunlight that was low in the sky. He walked up the gravely path that led to the door and rang the doorbell, waiting patiently after it chimed.   
Within a few moments Michael was greeted, and almost knocked off the doorstep by two familiar arms wrapping around him tightly, the person they belonged to sobbing into his neck. 

“Sammy it’s okay.” Michael wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently. “Shh. I’m here. I got you.” Michael held her close, closing his eyes and leaning his head on hers.   
“She’s in a coma, Michael..” 

When those words hit Michael’s ear, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, his arms only wrapping her in a tighter embrace. 

“I’m so sorry baby.” He whispered, brushing his lips against her forehead. “Let’s get you inside.” Without letting go, Samantha nodded, holding Michael’s arm tightly as they walked into the house. 

Michael was instantly met by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and something pleasant he couldn’t quite put his finger on until Samantha led him into the kitchen where he saw an apple pie cooling on the window ledge. He looked around the room, everything about the house screamed family and the kitchen was no exception. The curtains were pale blue, frilly around the edge with lace and pulled back to let light stream into the room through the bay windows. The counter tops were solid black marble, and on shelves around the wall were small figurines, which Michael figured were china. In the centre of the room was a pine dining table, four chairs spread evenly around it, placemats in front of each seat and a set of wooden salt and pepper grinders sat in the middle of it. If he was honest, Michael felt a little out of place. Nothing about his house was homely, what with its pure white walls in the lounge, terracotta decoration in the kitchen and a sickly lilac floral wallpaper that adorned the hall. His bedroom was the most colourful room in the entire house, flecks of blue and green showed between several paintings he purchased and posters of bands he liked. 

“Michael, this is Claire, Claire, this is Michael.” Samantha said when her sobs subsided as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.   
“Hello.“ Michael smiled and extended his hand, expecting Claire to shake it, but instead receiving a hug from the other female.   
“It’s nice to finally meet you, Michael. I only wish it were under different circumstances.”  
“Me too. I’m sorry, by the way. If you need anything, please let me know.” Michael stepped back from Claire and took Samantha’s hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze.   
“Thank you. Please, have a seat, you must be tired from your flight.”   
“Not really, I had a nap.” Michael smiled but sat anyway, nodding in thanks when Claire placed a mug of milky coffee in front of him. Samantha sat next to him, her hand holding his like it was her only lifeline. 

Michael sipped at the coffee and listened as Claire and Samantha spoke with the doctor, soon finding out that it was Ella’s wish that she stay at home. If she was to die, she wanted to die in her own home, comfortable and with the people she loved. Michael’s eyes watered involuntarily, but he wiped them away as quick as they arrived, wanting to stay strong, he had to after all, for Samantha, and seemingly for Claire, who, despite her tough façade, was slowly crumbling. He listened as the doctor explained that he would make Ella as comfortable as possible, but it was likely she wouldn’t wake up, Michael’s hand squeezing Samantha’s when she nodded and looked down at the table. 

The doctor left the kitchen and when to Ella’s bedroom, leaving Michael, Samantha and Claire alone. Claire busied herself with cutting slices of pie, placing it in front of the couple still at the table. Samantha looked at it and pushed it away from her. 

“I’m not hungry.” She said flatly, staring blankly at the table. Michael sighed and squeezed her hand.  
“Baby, eat a little bit. Just to keep your strength up.” He looked at her, his expression soft and comforting, his hand never leaving her.   
“Fine.” Samantha pulled the plate to her and picked at the slice, eating a little, but enough that Michael and Claire were okay with her leaving the rest.   
“Why don’t you two go for a walk, get some fresh air before it gets dark.” Claire suggested, clearing away the plates and mugs.   
“Are you crazy, I’m not leaving this house.” Samantha argued.   
“Samantha, I’ll call you if anything changes, I promise. The air will clear your head.”  
“I think she’s right.” Michael said, standing up.  
“Promise?” Samantha stood up and looked at Claire.   
“Cross my heart.” Claire crossed her heart with her finger and hugged her sister. “Be back by seven.” 

Michael watched as Samantha shrugged on her jacket and took his hand once more, letting her lead him out the house and down the street. He stayed quiet, letting Samantha talk if she wanted too, and took in the scenery around him. It was mainly countryside, behind the houses was a woodland area, Michael remembered hearing listening to Samantha talking about her hometown, how she’d go on walks with Claire at night in the woods, camping under the stars. 

“Thank you..” Samantha’s voice broke through the air, her breath floating out in a puff of white in the cold air.   
“Don’t thank me, Sammy.”  
“But you dropped everything to come here..”  
“This everything you’re talking about was spending the weekend with you anyway. The situation may be really sucky but I’m still with you. That’s all that matters. I’m here for you, baby.”  
“So how did you afford a plane ticket?”  
“Chuck paid for it..” Michael looked down at their hands and sighed. “He wasn’t going to let me go so I had to tell him about your mom.”   
“Oh..that’s really weird.”  
“Tell me about it. But I wasn’t going to argue, ya know. I just wanted to come here as quick as possible.”   
“I’m glad you did. I don’t think I can do this alone.”  
“You don’t have too. I’m here now.”

After their walk, they went back to the house, Samantha had a quick shower and settled down in front of the TV on the sofa with Michael, dressed in their pyjamas, hot coco in mugs held in their hands. Claire had gone out to fetch dinner, and upon returning Michael stood from the couch to help her plate it up.

“So, I don’t want to push and it‘s probably a stupid question, but you’re okay, right?” Michael asked.   
“Not really. But I have to be for Samantha. She’s vulnerable.”  
“I know. But don’t feel like you have to be the strong one. It might help Sammy if you both cry together.”  
“Maybe..”   
“Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“Look after her. That’s all I ask.”  
“Of course.”  
“You love her, don’t you?”  
“So much.” Michael nodded, looking down blushing slightly.   
“Then you’ve already helped.” Claire smiled and picked up her plate, handing Michael’s and Samantha’s to him. “I’m going to sit with mom until I go to bed, make sure she eats enough and gets some sleep.”   
“I will. Thank you, Claire.”  
“You’re welcome. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Michael watched Claire leave and walked back into the living room, sitting back next to Samantha and handing her a plate of food. 

“Eat what you can.” Michael ordered, keeping his voice soft.   
“Where’s Claire?”  
“She’s sitting with your mom.” 

Samantha nodded and started eating, leaning against Michael. Michael sighed and ate his food quietly, he was glad he could be there for Samantha but he disliked the situation they were in.


	15. The Theft.

November 15th, the air was ice cold, whenever Samantha breathed out, she watched the cloudy fog disperse in front of her, her gloved hand squeezing Michael’s as they stood by the open grave. The grass tinted white with a powder thin covering of snow, the flakes resting on top of the dark oak casket, painting it ivory before disappearing into tiny raindrop like puddles, rolling off the varnished wood. 

Ella had passed away, some time during the night of Michael’s second day being in Tennessee. Samantha was the first to find out, at 7am after a night of tossing and turning in the bed next to her boyfriend who slept soundly, she shuffled to her mothers room to check her vitals, something the doctor had taught her how to do, her face paling almost instantly when the quiet sound of the heart monitor flat lining met her ears. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she held her mothers cold hand in hers, checking her pulse for any signs of life, hoping the machine was just faulty, but it wasn’t, of course it wasn’t. 

Samantha quietly walked to Claire’s bedroom, not bothering to knock as she walked through the door, Claire was asleep, curled up under several blankets, her head barely peeking out of them. Samantha sat on her bed gently, her hand resting on her shoulder, shaking her awake. 

“Claire..” Samantha spoke. 

Claire woke up almost immediately after, searching her sisters face for reasons why she was there in her room so early in the morning. And she knew, she knew by looking at Samantha’s tear stained face that her mother had passed away. They cried, they held each other and when Michael woke up, wandered the house until he found Samantha, they allowed themselves to be held by him, the two girls taking a shoulder each to cry into. 

The tears that glittered Samantha’s eyes felt like ice, stinging and burning them as she stared blankly at the casket in which her mother laid to rest. Michael’s eyes stung in the cold breeze too, tears pooling in the corners, his hand squeezing Samantha’s in return. 

After the service, Samantha walked slowly back to Claire’s ‘68 Pontiac GTO, ignoring the looks from friends the family had come to know. She silently got into the vehicle, Michael sliding in beside her, and waited for her sister to join them so she could go back to the house. She watched out of the window, watching as her sister hug her aunt who had come up from Kansas to attend the funeral. Michael’s hand crept over and took hers again, letting her know he was there for her, something Samantha was highly appreciative of and thankful for. 

When they arrived back at the house, Claire was the first to walk inside, after unlocking the door, Samantha watched her as she took a deep breath and looked around. 

“This is going to be weird.” Samantha whispered, clinging tightly to Michael’s arm.   
“We have to pack up her things..” Claire turned to look at Samantha and sighed. “There’s our storage facility, we can take it there..”  
“Why do we have to sort it straight away? We just buried her, Claire..”   
“Michael can you give us a few minutes please?” Claire smiled at Michael who nodded and kissed Samantha’s cheek before going up to Samantha’s bedroom. Claire gestured for Samantha to sit at the kitchen table, taking her hands when she did so. “I need to tell you something..”  
“What?” Samantha frowned.  
“When mom slipped into a coma, I made the decision that if she didn’t make it, I’d move in with Aunt Sarah.” Claire sighed. “I can’t stay in this house on my own, and the town Sarah lives in has a big vehicle shop which is always looking for extra staff, its like..the perfect job for me..”  
“So this is all about you?” Samantha pulled her hands back.   
“No of course not.”  
“You never thought mom was going to make it, did you? You gave up hope straight away..and now you’re leaving?!”  
“Samantha, its not like that.”  
“Then please, explain it.”  
“I can’t be here without mom. I can’t. She’s always been here and now..now she’s not. You’re going back to San Diego. I’m going to be on my own, Samantha. Do you even know what that’s like?”  
“You’re kidding right?” Samantha stood from the table. “I have no idea what it’s like? I have been living alone for three years, in a city where I had no friends. I worked my butt off to get where I am today, and for what? To get expelled from school, lose my job and almost lose the guy I‘m in love with. So don’t tell me I don’t know what it’s like to be alone. You’ve been with mom all your life.”  
“You didn’t have to leave! You didn’t have to walk out on us.”  
“Walk out?! I didn’t walk out on you both. Mom told me to go. She knew I wanted to make something of my life, Claire. You were all supportive too. I had to leave, I had to get out of this town. I couldn’t stand it.”  
“Neither could dad. You and him are exactly alike.” As soon as the words left Claire’s mouth, Samantha could see that she regretted it.   
“I..” Samantha shook her head and walked out of the house, slamming the front door behind her. 

Samantha walked through the village, her jacket pulled tightly around her to stop the bitter air from biting at her skin. She knew where she was heading, her destination clear in her mind.   
Despite the snow becoming heavier, and the constant ringing of her phone in her pocket, Samantha carried on walking, and an hour later she was at a cabin. She reached into her pocket and got her keys, sifting through them for the iron key, finding it easily and sliding it into the keyhole. The door clicked open and she walked inside, rubbing her hands together and breathing on them to warm them back up as she looked around. 

The cabin was large, wooden beams held up the foundations of the four bedroom building, the decoration was classic cabin decoration. A big, dark brown leather couch sat against one wall, opposite it were two matching arm chairs, separated by a coffee table on which a lamp and telephone sat. In the middle of the living room arrangement was a small coffee table that had two levels. On the bottom was a selection of magazines, mainly mechanic related with the exception of a few music magazines, on the top of the varnished wood sat a few coasters. On the wall was a shelf that held a small simple TV, nothing special, but enough to hook the games consoles next to it up too. At the back of the large living room was a open fireplace, next to it laid a pile of wood, ready for burning. On the mantle piece of the fireplace were a couple of framed photographs, which grasped Samantha’s attention. She walked over to them and studied them, smiling through tears at the middle picture. 

One of the few times Samantha’s father was a pleasant human being, he showed Samantha how to fix up a car, just the basics, but it was one of Samantha’s most vivid memories of her dad. It was her 6th birthday and she was excited to be spending it with her dad while he was in a mellow mood. She smiled more at the memory, watching it play out in her mind. How she stood on a footstool, leaning forward and looking into the engine of a Mustang her father was repairing, her dad stood behind her, pointing out what all the parts were, showing her how to check the oil, laughing when Samantha said she wanted to become a mechanic, a dream that faded out very quickly after her father passed away. She sighed and placed the frame back onto the mantle piece, turning to look around some more. She hadn’t been at the cabin in almost four years, the strong nostalgia feeling was almost overwhelming. 

Samantha walked down the hallway that separated the house into two parts. Two big bedrooms on each side and a bathroom at the end. Each bedroom had its own bathroom, granted they were small, nowhere near the size of the other rooms, but they added a sense of sophistication to the place. Samantha pushed open the door of her old bedroom and sighed, smiling as the familiar surroundings warmed her heart. It was the exact same way as she had left it, seemingly untouched. She knew her mother and Claire had visited the cabin in the time Samantha was in San Diego so she was a little surprised her bedroom still looked the same. 

The sound of the door opening pulled Samantha from her thoughts, making her heart pound in her chest from fear. The cabin was in the middle of nowhere and she was sure she wasn’t followed. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, searching for any kind of weapon, settling upon a silver candlestick holder. She grasped it tightly, leaning against the wall but the door, ready to attack if needed. She held her breath as footsteps grew near to the arched doorway and with a shriek, she wailed on the intruder, striking them across the side of his head and receiving a groan from the victim. Samantha dropped the weapon and tilted her head. 

“Michael?” 

Michael groaned and looked up at her from the floor, his cheek bleeding from the impact. Samantha gasped and helped him stand. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I thought you were an intruder.”   
“That’s the last time I sneak up on you.” Michael laughed before groaning. “I don’t suppose you have any ice?”   
“No.” Samantha shook her head but disappeared into the kitchen, grabbing a ziplock bag then heading outside, packing the bag with snow before bringing it back to Michael. “This’ll work.” She looked down at the floor and sighed.   
“So resourceful.” He smiled and pressed the makeshift ice pack to his cheek, taking a step closer to Samantha. He placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head. “I know what Claire said..that was so out of order. If it means anything, you’re nothing like your father. From what you’ve told me..you’re like the exact opposite.”  
“I’m not though..” Samantha moved away from him and walked into the living room. “How did you even find me here?”  
“Claire told me you’d go to the forest. And when I saw tracks in the snow while looking for you, I figured they’d be yours. Obviously they lead here.” Michael looked around, the bag of snow still pressed to his cheek. “Why’d you come here? Who owns this place?”  
“I do..now anyway. It was my parents. She always said if anything happened, it would be given to me.” Samantha sighed and sat on the arm of the couch. “I used to love it here. Sure..it’s not far from home but it felt like it, ya know?”  
“It’s beautiful.” Michael smiled. He put the ice pack onto the table and walked over to her, embracing her tightly in his arms. “I know today had been tough, I know that. But don’t push me away.”  
“I’m sorry..”  
“It’s okay. Honestly. It’s okay.”  
“But you’re wrong. I’m exactly like my father. I’ve got his anger problems, I turned to drink when I got expelled..” Samantha sighed and rested her head against Michael’s chest, falling quiet and letting the sound of his heartbeat soothe her.   
“Listen to me, Sammy. You are nothing like him. Nothing. You’re just going through a tough time right now, and it’ll get better, when it does, you’ll see you’re nothing like him. You’re amazing.”  
“Michael..”  
“I haven’t finished.” Michael cut her off and pulled back to look at her, cupping her cheeks in his warm, soft hands, something that Samantha’s knees weak because she could look directly into his crystal eyes. “There is a big difference between you and him. Huge.”  
“What’s that?” She questioned, her eyes never leaving his.   
“You care about the people around you. Your family, your friends. You’d do anything for them, despite if its in your best interest or not.” Michael stroked Samantha’s cheeks with his thumbs. “You are you. You’re unique. And you know what? I find that incredibly attractive.”

Samantha looked at Michael for the longest time, her mind, which was screaming with emotional turmoil was now calm, her stomach feeling fizzy, like a thousand butterflies were erupting. She captured his lips with her own, the couple sharing a kiss that was laced with love, emotion and comfort. 

“I love you.” Samantha smiled, biting her lip as she pulled away to take a breath of air.   
“I love you too, so much.” Michael reached for her hands, frowning at the feel of them. “You’re freezing.”   
“I’m fine..”  
“Let’s go back to the house before you get colder.”  
“Michael I said I’m fine. I don’t want to leave here.” Samantha looked up at him, her eyes pleading.   
“Fine.” Michael sighed. “I can’t say no to that look. But you need to do one thing.”  
“What?”  
“Find some blankets. I’ll start the fire, get you warmed up before you catch a cold or something.” Michael smiled and kissed her forehead before moving over to the fireplace. Samantha watched him for a moment, smiling fondly as he built up a fire, getting it lit relatively quickly. She left to get blankets, pulling them off her bed and carrying them into the living room. 

Michael looked at her from his position on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Samantha walked over and took a seat next to him, laying the blankets over the both of them and snuggling into Michael’s side, sharing his body heat. 

“Claire’s leaving.” Samantha said after a few moments, picking at a loose thread of the blanket.  
“I know. I heard you both arguing..” Michael sighed and took Samantha’s hand. “Maybe its for the best. She’s moving on with her life instead of dwelling, surely that’s what you’d want for her?”  
“Of course it is..” Samantha sniffed and let out an exhausted sigh. “I’m just scared I’ll never see her again.”  
“That won’t happen. I won’t let it happen.” Michael squeezed her hand.   
“Promise?”  
“I promise.” He kissed the side of her head. “You’ll see her again, starting with Christmas. Why don’t you, me and her meet up here. We’ll put up decorations, make some comfort food. I can bake a killer pumpkin spice pie.”  
“I’d like that.”  
“Maybe we an invite Alexis, Dean and Sam. Jo too. I don’t know what they do at Christmas but a gathering would be really nice.”  
“I’ll ask them.” Samantha smiled a little, looking up at Michael. “You really are amazing.”  
“I know.” Michael smirked. “You’re more amazing though.”  
“Shut up.”

The pair fell silent for a few moments, sitting in another comfortable silence as Michael text Claire to let her know Samantha was safe. 

“Thank you.” Samantha smiled genuinely.  
“What for?”  
“Being here. Funerals aren’t exactly the best things to attend but I couldn’t have made it through without you.”  
“Don’t thank me for that..I love you, Sammy. Of course I’m gonna be here. Always.”

'Always' Samantha thought, snuggling back against her boyfriend and sighing contently. Always...


	16. Love Me Like You Do.

After four long weeks of being without Samantha, Michael was excited to be seeing her soon. He’d told Samantha that he would help pack up her mothers belongings if she waited until after Christmas, which was only a few days away, and she, thankfully, agreed. Michael knew it would be hard on her as it was, coupled with the stress of Christmas, he just wanted her to relax. Like she deserved too.   
His reasons for spending so much time away were to do with his parents. Chuck had explained to Lilith why Michael had gone away for two weeks, but she wasn’t happy, so to fix things, not that he cared all that much, Michael promised to stay home and focus on catching up on his school work. He also explained to Miss Harvelle why Samantha missed their appointment with the principle, to which they were more than happy to reschedule after classes started again in the new year. 

Of course, Samantha and Michael had stayed in contact, texting each other every morning and calling every evening, but it wasn’t enough for Michael. His heart actually hurt when he wasn’t with her, and knowing that Samantha was staying in Tennessee until the new year made Michael’s heart hurt more. He sure was counting down the days. 

After getting off the phone with Samantha, Michael finished packing his bag, only packing enough to last a few days, figuring he could wash clothes at the cabin if need be. That was their plan, staying in the cabin for the entire Christmas break. Samantha had already stocked it with food and things they’d need for the three weeks they would be living there for, paid for with some money Michael wired through to her when he got back to San Diego. Packing to leave home for a few weeks felt right. Michael always needed the break from his overbearing mother and her husband, even though their relationship had gotten considerably better, he still needed the space, so staying in Tennessee was right up there on his list of things that made him happy. 

Michael dropped his bag by the front door and walked into the living room with a spring in his step, making sure his travel ticket was with his wallet and keys. After gathering it up and putting it on the telephone table by the door, he walked through to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. 

“Everything packed?” Chuck asked, glancing up over his newspaper.   
“Yep. Just gotta pick up a few items on the way to the airport.”   
“Do you need a ride?”   
“No. Thank you but I have a cab coming to pick me up in an hour.”  
“Okay. How long are you away for again?”  
“Three weeks. I’ll be back at the weekend before school starts again.”  
“Have you caught up on all your homework?”  
“Not all of it. I’m taking the book we’re studying for English with me. Samantha and I are in the same class and I’m just trying to keep her up to date with it. I’m almost certain she’s going to be able to come back to school.”  
“That’s a nice thing for you to do.” Chuck smiled, nodding.   
“I don’t want her to fall behind more than she already has..”  
“She should never have been expelled, Michael. It was unfair, but you’re doing a real nice thing for her. I’m proud of you.”   
“Thanks.” Michael smiled then excused himself, moving into the study where his mother was. “Hey.”  
“Michael. I’m glad you came to see me before you left again.”  
“Mom. We’ve been through this. I only left so quick last time because I had too.”  
“I know. I was just saying.” Lilith waved him off. “Anyway, I have something for you.”  
“What?” Michael tilted his head as he watched his mother open the desk drawer and pull out a small box, she handed it to him and he opened it. Inside, sitting on top of a dark blue, velvet cloth was a pure silver ring, the words “I promise” imbedded in the metal. Michael frowned and looked at him mother. “What is this?”  
“It was your grandmothers, she passed it on to me, and I would like to pass it onto you, or more specifically, Samantha.”  
“Mom..”  
“I know I haven’t met her, I hope one day I will, but I know the kind of influence she’s had on you.”  
“Mom. As much as I appreciate this..I don’t think Sammy and I are at a ring giving stage in our relationship.”  
“At least take it with you. It’s nothing all that important. It’s a promise ring, more than anything. I’m not expecting you to come back from there claiming you’re engaged. Just think about it.”  
“I will.” Michael put the ring back in the box and placed it into his bag. 

On the way to the airport, he stopped off to get a couple of little presents for Samantha, along with a present for Claire, Alexis, Dean, Sam and Jo, knowing they’d be there by Christmas Day evening. Within an hour, Michael was boarding the plane once again, his stomach doing flip flops with excitement. He used the time he had on the flight to write out the card he’d bought for Samantha. After chewing the lid of his pen, wondering what he should write, he settled on one of his favourite bible passages. Michael wasn’t particularly religious, but after his father died he turned to anything that would help him through, reading the bible was one of the things he tried, but only a single passage stuck in his head.

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonour others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

Michael smiled and slid the card into the envelope, sealing it and writing, in perfect cursive, Samantha’s name on the front. He placed it into his hand luggage bag and sat back, relaxing for the rest of the flight. 

Samantha met Michael at the airport. He saw her almost immediately when he walked outside after he landed. She was sitting on the hood of her sisters car, smiling from ear to ear. He dropped his bag by the car and lifted her into his arms, holding her tightly. 

“Hey beautiful.” Michael greeted her before kissing her softly.   
“Hey.” Samantha blushed and held onto him.   
“How have things been?”  
“Fine. Hard but fine. I’m glad you’re here now though.”  
“Me too. You have no idea.” Michael set Samantha down. “C’mon. Lets get to the cabin.”

Michael threw his bag into the car and slid into the passenger seat, smiling at Samantha as she took his hand, when they’d pulled out of the airport parking lot. 

“So how come you’ve got Claire’s car?” Michael questioned, his thumb brushing the back of his girlfriends hand gently.   
“She’s got mom’s truck so she gave me her car.” Samantha smiled, glancing over at Michael. “Which reminds me..the reason I asked you to only get a one way ticket is because I was hoping you’d drive back with me in this. We can start early in the morning on the Friday, stay at a motel halfway for the night and then do the rest of the drive on the Saturday. It still leaves us Sunday, Monday and Tuesday to ourselves.”  
“Well, you certainly have got it all planned out, haven’t you?” Michael teased. “I’d love to accompany you on our journey home.”  
“Thank you..”  
“What have I told you about that?”  
“Sorry.” Samantha sighed. 

Michael smiled as they pulled up outside the cabin. He had no idea there was a dirt road that lead up to it, having not seen it when he was there before sure to the snow. There was still snow on the ground now, quite a bit actually, but he figured the way they got there was via a road. He got out of the car and grabbed his bag, before moving to the trunk. 

“I picked up some more food. And I thought we could have duck instead of turkey because turkey really is lame.” Samantha smiled, opening the trunk and pulling the bags from it.   
“Duck sounds good. Is it just me and you for dinner or?”  
“The ‘gang’ should be here by Christmas evening, Claire too. She’s going to visit Sarah during the day, so I was thinking we could have the main meal on Boxing Day, and you and I could just have pizza or something Christmas Day..unless you wanted a meal. I don’t mind making two.”  
“Sammy, baby, pizza for Christmas dinner actually sounds so good.” Michael kissed her cheek and took the bags from her. “C’mon, lets get inside. It’s freezing out here.”  
Christmas Eve came relatively quickly. The last two days having sped by, filled with nothing but movie marathons and walks in the snow. Samantha was out in the yard that evening to get some more firewood, leaving Michael in the cabin, even though he wanted to go with her. Part of him was glad she made him stay inside though, as he had an idea he wanted to carry out, something to treat Samantha. While she was outside, Michael gathered blankets from the bedroom, laying them out on the couch cushions he’d placed on the floor in front of the fire, successfully making a comfy nest. He turned most of the lights out, leaving one dim light on in the corner of the room, illuminating the living room enough to see so no one bumped into anything.   
After making sure the spot in front on the floor was completely comfortable, Michael went into the kitchen and made two mugs of hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. He set them down on the stone ledge directly in front of the fire so they’d stay warm and walked over to the small stereo, slipping the CD he’d purchased before boarding the plane into it and grabbing the remote before sitting on the blankets, waiting for Samantha. Sure, he felt like this was cliché, something that should be in some romantic movie, but he hope Samantha would like it. He hoped it would remind her how much he really cared. 

The look on Samantha’s face when she walked back into the living room said it all, telling Michael everything he needed to know. He smiled and stood, walking over to her and taking the wood from her hands, placing it on the small pile by the fire. 

“What is all this?” Samantha questioned, her cheeks red, whether it was from the bitter chill outside or from a blush, Michael wasn’t sure but he smiled nonetheless.   
“I just figured that tonight is our last night alone. Just you and I. I wanted to spend it cuddling in front of the fire, and..” Michael pressed play on the remote, the soft sound of “Baby It’s Cold Outside” rang through the warm living room, making Samantha’s cheeks redden more. “and listening to some Christmas music, just to get us feeling all the more festive.”  
“Michael..”   
“I really can’t stay.” Michael began singing, smiling and taking Samantha’s hands.   
“But baby it’s cold outside.” Samantha joined in, letting Michael guide her over to the blankets.   
“I’ve got to go away.” Michael sat Samantha down on the blankets and sat carefully next to her.   
“Baby it’s cold outside.” Samantha smiled, looking at Michael fondly.   
“This evening has been..”  
“Been hoping that you’d drop in..”  
“So very nice.” Michael smiled.   
“I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice.” Samantha matched his smile, leaning in to kiss him softly. Michael’s heart skipped a beat, the cold outside had chilled Samantha’s lips and they were a complete opposite to Michael’s warm ones, giving the kiss more feeling. 

Night fell outside the cabin, the soft glow of the fire illuminated the living room, casting an orange glow on the couple intertwined with each other as they exchanged soft, loving kisses, nothing but the sound of the firewood cracking occasionally from the extreme heat as it burned in the fireplace could be heard, it was bliss. Michael felt like he was in heaven. 

“Michael..” Samantha pulled away from him slightly, her hands trailing down his sides and resting on the waistline of his sweatpants. “I’m ready..” Samantha bit her plump, lower lip and looked into Michael’s eyes, her chocolate pools sparkling in the light of the roaring fire.   
“Are you sure..?” Michael had to question, he, too, was ready to lose his virginity, in his mind, Samantha was his one, and he hoped Samantha felt the same. Samantha nodded at his question and slid her hands up the inside of Michael’s tshirt, pressing her lips to his at the same time, letting Michael know she wanted it, hell, she needed it. 

Michael hummed against her lips when he felt her fingers graze against his stomach muscles, they rippled beneath her touch, small waves of pleasure already coursing through his body when her lips moved and sucked at his neck. After a few moments, he decided to take control, moving more onto his side to face Samantha, running his fingers tenderly through her hair. Michael let his forehead rest against hers as his hands roamed her body, dipping beneath her clothes.   
They’d been this far before, touching each other, so they were familiar with each others bodies, but they always stopped before it got too far. They seemed to have impeccable self control. 

Michael kissed along her neck, drawing soft little moans from the female, smiling against her tanned skin as the body beside him writhed against him when his hand cupped one of her breasts. Samantha bit her lip, arching her back to his touch, and tried desperately to stifle her moans, but she couldn’t, she really was ready, not only for this but to give her whole heart and soul into this relationship. Michael moved back and stopped kissing her long enough for her to pull his shirt off over his head, watching as she dropped it beside them. Michael looked deep into her eyes, every word unspoken, nothing needed to be said, they both knew what they wanted. 

Samantha sat up slightly and pulled her own tshirt off, her nipples becoming fully erect when the air hit her skin. Michael pulled her close once again, kissing her softly, one hand holding her head in place, the other disappearing into her pyjama shorts, moaning in unison with her when his fingers slipped through the wetness and teased her clit. It took a couple of minutes before Michael became confident enough to slip a finger inside her, lapping up her suddenly loud moans, his finger slowly thrusting in and out of her warm, tight confines. Samantha’s head dropped back, letting Michael know it was okay to keep going, so he kissed across her chest before taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking the warm bud gently, the taste of it was like heaven on his tongue. 

“M-Michael..I need you..” Samantha moaned softly, her hands fisting into the blankets beneath them. 

Michael smiled against her flesh, sliding his hand from her shorts and pulling them down a little, hoping she’d remove them. His hope was answered when Samantha shuffled of the remaining item of clothing, and Michael followed suit, their skin to skin contact a new, pleasant experience to them both. Michael captured Samantha’s lips in a passionate kiss, before pulling back to look at her, fumbling nervously to roll a condom on and positioning her so he could slide his length into her. Samantha squeezed her eyes shut, the feel of Michael’s cock stretching her was a little painful, and Michael seemed to sense that because he held her close, trying to kiss the pain away and waiting until she was ready for him to move. Michael throbbed inside her involuntarily, and instead of the expected hiss of pain he was sure Samantha would make, a breathy moan fell from her lips, so he took it as a sign to slowly start thrusting. 

Nothing about this was rushed, but it also wasn’t together in anyway. With a lack of experience in sexual encounters, both Samantha and Michael were a mess of limbs, blankets and they even kicked over the hot chocolate by the fire. Michael had to stop a few times when he’d pulled out too far and slipped from her completely, his face burning with embarrassment when he fumbled to slide his length back inside her, Samantha reached up with her hand and stroked his cheek, letting him know not to worry, and to calm down. 

Moans fell from Michael’s mouth as Samantha’s muscles clenched impossibly tighter around his cock, her head tipping back and her back arching as a strangle cry echoed around the room. Samantha’s body shook, Michael knew she’d reached her limit, and with a final thrust, he hit his too, clinging Samantha tightly to his body as they both rode out their orgasms, reaching a perfect state of bliss together. 

Michael smiled, kissing Samantha softly, his hand brushing strands of her hair from her face. Samantha looked at him, her lips pulled up into a seemingly permanent smile. It had been half an hour since they connected in the most passionate way they could, and their smiles hadn’t faded. Michael peppered Samantha’s neck with butterfly kisses, holding her close and protectively in the dying light and warmth of the fire. 

“We should add more logs to the fire..” Samantha breathed, tinting her head to allow Michael more access to her skin.   
“Mmm. Yeah. I know.” Michael pulled away and pecked her lips before moving to the fire, keeping a blanket wrapped around his waist as he stoked the fire and placed a couple of logs into the small flames. “That should be enough to keep us warm during the night.”  
“Come here..” Samantha smiled, lifting the blanket and allowing him to slide back into the comforting warmth.   
“I’m glad I’m here..” Michael admitted, pulling Samantha close and letting her rest her head on his chest, his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders.   
“Me too..” Samantha closed her eyes and sighed happily.   
“I love you, Sammy. I love you so much.”  
“Michael..” Samantha lifted her head and kissed him softly. “I love you too.”  
Michael smiled and peck her lips once more before watching her snuggle back down, his heart warming with utter adoration. He’d given his heart away, and he knew deep down that the person he’d given it too was deserving of it. The person he’d given it too was the one person he loved the most and the thought of it allowed him to drift off for the night, happy, calm and relaxed.


	17. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.

Samantha stirred awake, groaning and squinting in the low light. It was early, maybe seven or eight o’clock in the morning, she wasn’t sure, but the dim light streaming in through the window outside on the cold Boxing Day morning was a fair indication that she had slept through the night. Samantha yawned and looked to her right, a smile instantly lighting up her face as her gaze fell on Michael, who’s bare chest was rising and falling gently as he continued to sleep. She kissed his forehead before shuffling out of the makeshift bed by the fire. Samantha picked up Michael’s tshirt and slipped it on for warmth, more snow had fallen over night and with the fire dying out, the air in the cabin had become chilly, and she laughed to herself at how big it looked on her as the fabric fell down her body, covering everything above mid-thigh. 

Samantha rubbed the sleep from her tired eyes and stepped quietly through the cabin towards the kitchen, stopping when a distant noise hit her ears. When she finally started paying attention to her surroundings, instead of being on early morning autopilot, she realised the kitchen light was on, making her frown with curiosity and confusion. She hadn’t heard anyone arrive at the cabin, but in her defence, last nights sleep was the deepest, most restful sleep she’d gotten in a long time, so she was in a state of unconsciousness. She picked up the same candlestick holder she’d bashed Michael with a few weeks ago and walked into the kitchen, holding it tightly behind her back. 

“Morning sleeping beauty.” A familiar voice spoke, it’s preppyness behind it made Samantha soon realise who it was.  
“Alexis? What the..” Samantha dropped the candlestick holder and adjusted herself to make sure everything was covered with Michael’s tshirt.  
“It’s alright. Your dignity is covered.” Alexis teased.  
“How did you even get in here?” Samantha moved and sat at the table with her friend, stealing the cup of warm coffee that sat in front of Alexis and took a long gulp, sighing happily when the liquid hit her stomach, instantly warming her up.  
“You gave me the freaking spare key, Samantha. Seriously. Did Michael screw your brains out last night.” 

Samantha blushed deeply, looking into the coffee mug with a small smile when Alexis gasped. 

“Oh my god. You guys had sex!”  
“Alexis! Shh. Michael’s still asleep.”  
“You guys had sex.” Alexis repeated in a hushed voice. “When I saw you both in front of the fire I just assumed you’d cuddled and fallen asleep in front of it. Oh my god, Samantha!”  
“Shh. Okay. It’s no big deal.”  
“No big deal?! Are you freaking kidding me?! I need details and I need them now!”  
“I don’t think Samantha is one to kiss and tell.” A deep, gravely voice broke through the air. Dean reached for the coffee pot and pour himself a mug of the hot black liquid. “No body really needs to talk about it, do they?”  
“But Dean, you don’t understand. Samantha lost her virginity.”  
“And we want to hear about that because?”  
“Yeah. Dean is right, Alexis. Just drop it for now, okay? We’ll talk later. I got the Christmas roast to prepare.” Samantha stood from the table after offering Alexis a small, forced smile before walking into the pantry, which was adjacent to the kitchen. 

Samantha pulled two frozen ducks from the freezer, stopping herself from moving back into the kitchen when she heard Dean and Alexis’ not so hushed voices. 

“I don’t know what you’re problem is, but you better pull that stick from your ass. It’s Christmas, Dean. Be freaking happy for once.”  
“I just don’t really want to hear about people having sex. Especially this early in the morning.”  
“Okay, who are you and what have you done with my pain in the ass big brother. You always share when you’ve gotten laid. Just last week, during dinner, you claimed you got some, high fived my boyfriend and took a victory sip of whiskey.”  
“That was then..”  
“Oh yeah. Sorry. I forgot. We all went through a massive change within seven days. My sincere apologies.”  
“Shut up.” Dean snarled, his chair squeaking across the linoleum tiled floor as he stood. Samantha frowned and walked out of the pantry just in time to see him leave the kitchen and dart into one of the bedrooms. 

“What’s his problem?” Samantha asked, putting the frozen meat onto the counter.  
“He’s probably just cranky from the drive up here. We drove through the night. But that was his doing. He didn’t want to risk getting stuck in some motel somewhere due to the snow.” Alexis sighed. “Do you need any help?”  
“No. I got it. Could you go out and get some more firewood from the shed though? The heaters in the bedrooms aren’t working at the moment so the only source of heat we’ve got is in the living room.”  
“Yeah sure. You should get Dean to have a look at the boiler. He’s quite the handyman at home, I’m sure he can get it working again.”  
“Yeah. That’s a good idea.” Samantha smiled.  
“Alright. I’ll take Jo with me so we can bring two lots back. That way none of us will have to go out later.” Alexis smiled and hugged Samantha. “Congratulations of getting it on too.” She whispered, pulling away and walking to the bedroom her and Jo were occupying. Samantha smiled and shook her head, turning back to concentrate on preparing the food. 

About half an hour passed before Samantha heard the sound of bare feet padding across the floor and a few second later, two arms snaked around her waist and the person behind her placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. 

“Morning, Michael.” Samantha smiled wide, leaning back slightly against him.  
“Good morning, babe.” Michael replied, his voice a few notes deeper than usual from tiredness. “Did you sleep okay?”  
“Like a drunk baby.” Samantha placed the knife she was holding onto the counter and turned in Michael’s arms, looking up at him with a smile. “You?”  
“About the same.” He grinned, leaning down to kiss her softly. Samantha couldn’t hold back the gasp that left her mouth and blew against Michael’s lips, he just had that effect on her. A couple of tender, loving kisses later, Michael pulled back and stroked her cheek. “Is it okay to take a shower?”  
“Of course.” Samantha pecked his lips and nodded. “You know where everything is.”  
“Thanks.” Michael nodded. “I’ll be back in a bit then.” He smiled and kissed her forehead before turning and leaving the room. Samantha sighed almost dreamily and watched him leave, her cheeks feeling warm with a blush. 

After she’d prepared everything to be put into the oven later, Samantha quickly took a shower, changed into some sweats, a vest and her favourite ugly Christmas jumper and went on the hunt for Dean, finding him already down in the basement where the boiler was. 

“Well that saves me a job of asking.” Samantha smiled, standing beside the boiler and looking at Dean who was frowning, a spanner in his hand and a toothpick in his mouth.  
“Alexis said somethin’ about the boiler being broke. I thought I’d just come down here and start fixin’ it.” Dean muttered, tightening a valve with the spanner. The machine whirled, made a clunking sound and started ticking. “There. Easy as pie.” Dean stood and dropped the spanner into the bag of tools on the workbench. “Oooh. Pie.”  
“Easy tiger. I made pumpkin spice pie last night ready for pudding tonight.” Samantha smiled. “You can have the first and biggest slice as a thank you for fixing the heating.”  
“Thanks.” Dean nodded and smiled, zipping up the bag and lifting it onto his shoulder.  
“Dean..can we talk?”  
“I’d love too but I’m busy.”  
“Dean..please.”  
“Fine.” He put the bag back down, the tools rattled as they settled on the floor. “What’s on your mind?”  
“I heard you and Alexis talking..”  
“Okay. Well we weren’t trying to keep it secret anyway, so..?”  
“Why the hell did you act so off when you found out what happened between Michael and I last night?”  
“I didn’t act off.” Dean huffed, crossing his arms.  
“Right. Well, the way you’re acting now either tells me you’re pissed that he and I fucked, or, and here’s the crazy reason, you’re jealous.”  
“I’m not jealous.” he huffed again. “I just don’t think everyone needs to know what you get up too with Michael.”  
“Why? We’re friends. We talk. That’s what we do. Hell, you were excited when you and Rhonda Hurley did the nasty.”  
“Who told you about that?” Dean suddenly looked flushed, his snobbiness dissipating into an embarrassed façade. “I’m gonna kill Sam!”  
“Dean just freaking listen to me for once.” Samantha moved and poked his chest. “If you’re jealous of what I have with Michael then tell me, right now! I don’t want any friction between anyone here for this weekend, okay? This is supposed to be about best friends spending Christmas together. So if you have a problem then speak up or..or just deal with it without being a child!” 

Samantha looked at Dean, watching as he blinked at her for a few moments, she knew he was processing what she’d said. 

“I’m sorry.” Dean spoke before walking out of the basement and up the stairs. Samantha listened as the front door opened and closed, the unmistakeable sound of the impala starting up and driving away filled her with sadness. 

Samantha stomped up the stairs that lead from the basement and slammed the door. Her ears were met with the sound of Jo, Michael, Alexis and Sam laughing the living room, so she made the most of them being distracted and headed out the door too, sighing when the cold air hit her and taking a seat on the porch swing, not caring that her body was already shivering and pulled out her phone, dialling Dean’s number but not getting an answer, so she left a voicemail. 

“Dean..please come back. I didn’t mean to yell at you. Please just come back. Or at least be back by dinner. I meant what I said about the pie..” She sighed when the phone beeped, cutting the message off. Samantha ran her hands through her hair and groaned. She wasn’t sure what emotion she was feeling. Her and Dean had become best friends since Alexis introduced them to each other when Samantha first arrived in San Diego. He was always someone she could go to for a talk. Whether it was about her school work, life back in Tennessee or about the nightmares. Samantha always felt like she could be open with Dean and she always thought he was the same, but the current situation told her different, and she felt betrayed somehow, like someone had hit her with the truck of sudden realisation, maybe her and Dean weren’t as close as she originally thought. 

“Sammy, what the hell are you doing out here?” Michael’s concerned voice made Samantha look up through glassy eyes. “Why are you crying?” he sat next to her on the porch swing and pulled her into his warm arms, rubbing her back in an attempt to warm her up.  
“I had an argument with Dean and now he’s gone.” Samantha said bluntly, tears falling down her cheeks, but her body wasn’t shaking with sobs, it was like she was numb.  
“What? You and Dean are close, what the hell could you possibly fight about?”  
“What you and I did last night.”  
“I..” Michael’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t understand.”  
“Alexis saw us this morning when they arrived. She knew what happened because she has that frankly freaky superpower of figuring shit out, and Dean walked in, told us to stop talking about it. I spoke to him after he fixed the boiler and he just walked out. I did yell at him though. I shouldn’t have yelled.”

Samantha wiped her cheeks and looked up at Michael, her body now shaking more due to the cold. 

“C’mon. Let’s get you inside.” Michael stood, pulling Samantha with her and led her inside where he sat her on the armchair beside the fire. “Look at me.” He spoke softly. Samantha looked at him, her brown eyes still sparkling with tears. “He’ll be back, okay? And when he is, I’ll have a word with him. You just focus on relaxing. Okay?”  
“I can’t relax, I’ve gotta get the dinner on.”  
“Put it all in the oven, then just walk away from it. Join us for an epic game of Mario Kart Wii. C’mon, I know you wanna.”  
“Fine.” Samantha managed to crack a smile. “I’ll join in when everything is cooking.”  
“That’s my baby.” Michael smiled and kissed her softly, again, Samantha gasped against his lips and smiled when she felt him smiling. 

 

x.x.x.x.x  
Michael was the first to hear Dean’s impala pull up outside the cabin, just after Samantha said dinner would be ready in the next half hour, so he stood and went to meet him outside. As he opened the door to the cabin, Dean was on the other side, his hand reaching out for the door handle. 

“Dean. A word please.” Michael said politely, smiling as he steered Dean onto the porch.  
“Michael before you yell at me too, I walked away because I just needed time. That’s all. I never meant to upset Samantha.”  
“Yeah, but you did. Look..I don’t know what’s going on between you both but you’re one of her best friends, Dean. She was crying when I found her out here, freezing her ass off.”  
“Why was she outside?” Dean’s voice grew concerned.  
“She came out here to call you and wait for you to come back.”  
“I’m sorry..”  
“You should be saying that to her, not me.” Michael sighed. “Do you have a problem with me or something? I know what the argument was about.”  
“What? No.” Dean cleared his throat. “Look man, Samantha’s been through so much bad shit in her past. What her dad did to her and her family, it stopped her from getting close to any guy for so long, even me, it took her a long time to stop flinching every time I hugged her. It was just a shock that she’d give herself away like that to someone she’s only known for a couple of months.”  
“She didn’t give herself away.”  
“I didn’t mean it that way.” Dean sighed. “It just..it made me realise how much she loves ya. And I got a little jealous, okay? I’m scared that I’m gonna lose her.”  
“You’re an idiot.” Michael shook his head.  
“Yeah. Tell me something I don’t know.”  
“Dean, she loves you, you dick. You, Alexis, Sam and Jo are her family. You have been for a long time, whether you realise that or not. She’s not replacing any of you with me. I’m just her boyfriend, you’ve had a long time to get to know her, and I know you know a lot of her darkest secrets, hell I don’t even know some of them. I’d like to, but I know she might never tell me for fear that I might leave.”  
“Would you?”  
“Would I what?”  
“Would you leave if she told you everything?”  
“No. No of course not. I’m in love with her.” Michael looked at Dean as he said that, noting how his face twisted in what looked like pain. “Dean..you’re not just jealous over how much she loves me, are you? You like her..”  
“What no. Are you insane?!” Dean huffed a laugh.  
“Dean, it’s written all over your face.”  
“Alright.” Dean sighed. “Yeah. I like her, but my feelings for her have been there for a while now, I haven’t acted on them, and I wont ever act on them.”  
“You must care about her a lot if you’re just willing to ignore how you feel for her.”  
“Her happiness comes first, Michael.”  
“It sure does.” Michael nodded and sighed. “You know if you did act on it, I’ll have to kick your ass.”  
“Yeah, I know.”

Michael held his hand out for Dean to shake, and after he received a confused look for a moment, he nodded as the other male shook it firmly. 

“I’ll look after her, Dean. You have my word on that.” Michael spoke when they let each others hand go.  
“I know you will. Which is why I’m glad she fell for you and not some jackass from school that only cares about getting laid.”  
“C’mon. Dinner is almost ready and there is a glass of vanilla whiskey with your name on it.” Michael smiled and pushed the cabin door open, following Dean inside after he’d walked passed him. 

He watched as Dean went over to Samantha and apologised, smiling when he saw the smile on Samantha’s face. Michael walked over, patted Dean’s back in a friendly manner before sitting at the table which had been laid with a dark red table cloth, dark green wine glassed filled halfway with red wine, a small centrepiece of arranged flowers gave the table some colour.  
Michael looked up at Samantha as she placed a platter of sliced meat on the table and smiled, his cheeks glowed pink and his eyes sparkled as their gaze connected. 

“Merry Christmas everyone.” Dean raised his glass when everyone finally took a seat at the table after Alexis and Sam finished bringing in the rest of the food. The six of them chinked their glasses together, said a “Merry Christmas” in a unison reply before tucking into the warm, festive meal. 

Despite the slight annoyance inside him after hearing Dean's recent admission, Michael maintained a happy demeanour, his hand resting on Samantha's knee beneath the table. Being surrounded by this many people reminded him of how bad his home life was, and he was now faced with a decision. Tell Samantha the real reason Dean and her got into an argument and risk Dean's wrath which could ultimately end Samantha and Dean's friendship, or ignore it, and hope Samantha wouldn't find out he knows, because if she did, it could ruin what he has with her, and she meant the world to him. Not only had she showed him love, but she'd inadvertently given him something he thought he'd never have. _Family_.


	18. Don't Say Anything.

The Christmas holiday had been a welcome break for Michael. Not only had he been with Samantha for three weeks, but he’d been away from his overbearing mother and her husband, which was a breath of fresh air. Despite that, he was glad to be back in San Diego, back in his comfort zone, and more importantly away from Dean. Since finding out Dean was jealous of his relationship with Samantha, Michael had become increasingly annoyed whenever they were sat together, or whenever Dean made her a cup of tea. It was the little things that bugged Michael the most, the way Dean would smile at her, the way she’d laugh at his jokes, which in Michael’s mind weren’t at all funny. The last week in the cabin became rather difficult to control his anger and he was glad when he and Samantha finally hit the road home to San Diego. 

School started again on the Monday after they got back, Michael felt as if he’d got no sleep the night before, so to say he was feeling groggy was an understatement. There was a reason for him feeling this bad. During the night, he’d tossed and turned under his covers, images of his girlfriend and a certain Winchester running through his mind, as if on a loop filling his normally pleasant dreams with a sense of rage.  
After showering, brushing his teeth and dressing in skinny jeans, slip on Vans and a tshirt that had the logo of some band on it, Michael set about packing his school bag for the day, which shaved off maybe ten minutes of the hour he had until he’d leave the house, so he trudged downstairs in search of a quick breakfast, settling on a slice of toast and an apple, in a sorry attempt of waking his body up more before the drive.

“Good morning, Michael.” Lilith greeted him, looking up from her small compact mirror after she’d applied the same shade of red lipstick that she’d worn for years.   
“Morning.” He replied quietly.  
“I didn’t get a chance to talk to you when you got back, where were you?”  
“I stayed at Sammy’s Saturday night and when I got home Sunday evening I was pretty beat so I just went to bed, you and Chuck weren’t home from Cassandra’s yet. Sorry.”  
“It’s okay, I was just curious to see how giving Samantha the ring went.” His mother smiled, glancing over at Chuck who perked up, looking over the top of his usual morning newspaper.   
“It didn’t.” Michael avoided their gazes and munched on his apple, hoping he wouldn’t get questioned further.  
“What in heavens do you mean?” Chuck asked, an eyebrow raised, Michael rolled his eyes and swallowed the mouthful of apple.   
“I didn’t give her the ring.” He reached into his bag and retrieved the silver band that was safe and snug in the small ring box. “So you might as well have it back.” He slid it onto the table and towards his mother before standing up from the table. “I have to get to school.” Without another word, Michael shrugged his bag onto one shoulder and walked out of the house, quickly getting into his car and driving off into the direction of the school. 

The first class of the day was History, and he knew that Samantha would be in the meeting with the head and Miss Harvelle so nothing the teacher said actually processed in his mind because he was too focused on worrying about the outcome of his girlfriends future. If she wasn’t allowed back into school, Michael wasn’t sure what she’d do, but moving back to Tennessee or even Kansas was on the list of possibilities, and he was almost certain that if she did move away, he’d only see her weekends and school breaks, if he was very lucky. 

It was 11:30 by the time Michael saw Samantha again, she was sitting on one of the benches outside the English block and looking far too sad for someone who potentially had received good news. Michael’s heart wrenched and his stomach grumbled with panic on his short walk over to her, his hand took hers as he sat down on the wooden seat. 

“Hey..” She mumbled, barely looking up at him. Any annoyance Michael was feeling earlier had been replaced with sadness.   
“Hey baby.” Michael replied, his hand squeezing her gently. “How’d it go?”  
“How do you think it went?” She sighed then looked up at him, the sad look on her face was now a happy grin. “I’m back tomorrow!” She announced, laughing shortly after. “I really had you going for a moment there, didn’t I?”  
“Yeah..” Michael smiled, leaning in to kiss her. “So it went well? You’re back for good?”  
“Yeah. Turns out Chloe admitted everything she said and now the tables are turned. She’s been suspended, rather than expelled but whatever. At least I don’t have to see her stupid face for the next two weeks.” Samantha beamed, the look on her face only making Michael smile more.   
“That’s awesome baby. I’m so glad you get to come back.”

After a few more quick kisses, Samantha and Michael took their seats in the classroom, ready for their Literature lesson. Michael smiled to himself throughout the entire class, even grinning with pride when Samantha stood at the front of the class to present the paper she and him had worked on before the Chloe situation happened, right before Samantha admitted her feelings for Michael, even before Michael wanted to admit his feelings for her completely. He watched Samantha present the paper word for word without glancing down too many times at the sheets she held in her hands, and he felt every single thought of doubt about their relationship fade away. 

When the bell rang, Michael waited behind for Samantha because she was called back by the teacher to explain what she’d missed. 

“Are you still willing to help her out Michael?” Mr Bradbury questioned.   
“Yeah, of course.” Michael nodded. “I’ve been keeping her updated while she wasn’t attended school anyway. I didn’t want her falling behind too much.”  
“Wow. You are efficient. Alright, well, unless you have any questions, you’re both free to go to break.”   
“There is one question, actually.” Samantha began, peaking the interest of Michael. “I was just wondering if I’ve gained any grades in this class. I still really want the scholarship and I’ve worked my butt off for it so far.”  
“Well, considering you haven’t been here for the passed few school weeks, there hasn’t really been a chance for you to up your grades. But, if you continue to concentrate in the class, take study sessions with Michael and complete all essays, then you will have your grades up in no time.”  
“Thanks.” Samantha sighed. “That’s a real help.”  
“Samantha, I cant just give you a free pass through this class, I know your situation recently has been terribly unfortunate but if I gave sympathy to every student that was going through a tough time, I probably wouldn’t have a class.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. I just really need this.”  
“You’ll get it.” Michael interjected finally. “You will. I’ll help you. I promise.” Michael reached down and gave Samantha’s hand a squeeze. She smiled and nodded, before turning to leave.  
“You’ll do great if you stick to what you’re doing.” Mr Bradbury added before the couple left the room. 

Once in the hallway Michael pulled Samantha close to him and kissed her gently, his hands sliding around her waist in a tight embrace. 

“It’ll be okay.” Michael comforted, brushing his lips against her as he spoke. “Now, how should we celebrate you’re return to school?”   
“I was thinking a movie or two at my place Friday night. Instead of going to Alexis’ they can all come to mine.” Samantha smiled.   
“All?” Michael’s head tilted in slight confusion, forgetting about Samantha’s Friday night movie marathons with her friends.   
“Alexis, Jo, Sam and Dean.” Samantha laughed. “Did you forget or something?”  
Yeah..something like that.” Michael frowned as soon as Dean’s name left Samantha’s mouth. “I should get going to my Math class before I’m late.”  
“Michael, it’s break. We’ve still got fifteen minutes.”   
“Oh..” Michael shook his head. “I forgot, I’ve got to go see Mr Curtis. I’ll see you later.” Michael kissed Samantha’s cheek then walked away quickly, heading in the direction of Mr Curtis’ office before turning down a different corridor once he was out of his girlfriends eyesight. 

Michael sighed and dropped down onto one of the benches beside the Math block. He rubbed his tired eyes and groaned to himself. He didn’t know why the mere mention of Dean annoyed him, but it did. It triggered some sort of anger inside him, an anger fuelled by worry. Perhaps it was worry of Samantha doing what Chloe did to him, cheating on him, he wasn’t sure, and he tried to convince himself that she was different, that Samantha wouldn’t do that too him, but his mind screamed at him. The images from his dream flashed in his vision. 

“Michael?! Are you even listening?” Michael blinked and looked around. While he was wrapped up in the thoughts of his mind, Michael hadn’t noticed that he’d sat himself down at the same table Gabriel Jacob were sitting at, previously minding their own business.   
“Sorry. I just felt a little faint.” He made his excuse, but he knew it wouldn’t wash with Gabriel, who was one of his oldest friends. He was on the football team with him and he shared a few classes with him.   
“Bullshit. What’s going on with you?” Gabriel questioned.   
“Nothing..I just didn’t sleep well last night.” It wasn’t a lie.   
“Alright, whatever man. Did you hear they’re running football tryouts?”   
“What?” Michael frowned.   
“Yeah. They’re renewing the team for the new year championships. I heard only a few people made the cut directly through to the team from the old one.”  
“Who? Who made it?”  
“I dunno, dude. You’ll have to ask Burton.”  
“You’re kidding me?”  
“Nope.” Gabriel sighed. “I know for sure I’m not on it.”  
“I’ve gotta go.” Michael stood from the table and was about to walk away when the door to his Math class opened and he knew going to see Coach Burton now wasn’t going to happen for at least two hours. 

Math class dragged on and on and Michael paid little to no attention, he read the texts Samantha had sent him, asking him to meet her after school like they usually did and instead of agreeing, Michael half lied and told her he wanted to stay behind to make use of the gym, when in reality, he just wanted to throw around a basket ball for a few hours, something the physiotherapist had told him to do as part of his training to get back into sports, the whole idea just making him realise that there is a very strong chance that he wouldn’t have made the team. 

Immediately after Math class ended, Michael made his way to see Coach Burton, as he had a study period. He pushed through the double doors of the gym and headed for the office. After knocking twice he walked into the small room. 

“Ah Michael. Just the person I wanted to see.” Coach Burton smiled up at him, his tough exterior ebbing away a little as his bushy moustache curved with his lips. Michael tilted his head.   
“You wanted to see me?”   
“Yeah. I’m not sure if you’ve heard about the tryouts, but I wanted you to know that you made the team. I fast passed you through.”   
“You..” Michael let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding in and smiled. “I’m still on the team?”  
“Of course, but there are conditions.” Coach Burton continued. “I know you recently had a pretty serious injury, and I know you’re sticking with your physiotherapy but you need to keep your head in the game. Attend every appointment. Come to practices, which have moved to Wednesday evenings. Okay? You’re my best on the field, the team needs you.”  
“Thank you.” Michael shook the Coach’s hand. “Thank you, seriously. It means a lot to me.”  
“I know. Which is why I’m giving you this opportunity. Mess it up and it’s gone.”  
“I understand. Thank you Coach.”  
“You’re welcome. Was there something you needed?”  
“No.” Michael laughed and scratched the back of his head. “I actually came here to ask about the team. Is it okay to use the gym after classes?”  
“Of course. Lock up after, okay?”  
“Alright. Thanks. See ya later.”

Michael’s whole mood changed from annoyed to positive, and he practically skipped to class, a very noticeable spring in his step and a grin on his face. 

By the end of the school day, Michael was still feeling that positivism as he dribbled a basket ball across the indoor hall that connected to the gym, his sneakers squeaking on the polished floor occasionally. On the field and on the court, Michael was at peace. Nothing came close to making him feel more blissful than sports, except Samantha. Grunting, Michael pushed that thought from his head and twirled once in the air before dunking the ball through the hoop, landing and grinning. He was probably pushing himself a little harder than he should, but the words of his Coach swirled around his mind, pushing him to do his very best.   
The sound of applause echoed around the hall after Michael attempted another trick shot. He looked up, still bouncing the ball and sighed, looking away to throw it expertly through the hoop. 

“Wow. You’re pretty good. I had you down as just a football player.” Samantha smirked, dropping her bag by one of the benches at the sideline.   
“I’ve played basketball for a couple of years.” Michael nodded, bouncing the ball along the court.  
“Mind if I join you?”  
“Not at all.”

Michael watched Samantha stand and walk over to him, taking the ball from him and bouncing it gently before throwing it through the hoop, a quiet “yes” fell from her lips as she grinned, and Michael couldn’t help but grin too as he took hold of the ball. 

“So, why are you avoiding me?” Samantha asked, easily taking the ball from him and scoring another basket.   
“What?” Michael watched her score twice more before taking the ball. “I’m not avoiding you.”  
“Mhm. I’m not as stupid as I look, Michael.”  
“I never said you were. You’re not stupid at all.” He sighed and scored a basket, watching the ball roll around the rim before going in and dropping to the floor.   
“Did I do something wrong?”  
“No..” He sighed again and took her hand, pulling her close. “It’s just..I’ve got it in the back of my head that maybe you’re better off without me. Like..there’s someone better out there for you.”  
“What? Don’t be an idiot.” Samantha looked up at him and smiled softly. “I love you, Michael. And I don’t know what or who’s bought this on, but you need to realise that I’m committed to you. No one else.”  
“Yeah..I’m the stupid one.” Michael sighed and kissed Samantha softly, sucking on her lower lip as he pulled away. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. Don’t do it again.” Samantha smiled and pecked Michael’s lips as she pulled away from him completely to take control of the ball. “Best three outta five. Loser buys dinner.”   
“Better get your money ready then.” Michael laughed, moving over to try and block her. 

The two played together for a while, laughing, smiling and even using some underhanded tactics to win the game, including a very off putting butt grab on Michael’s behalf. To be cliché, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but Dean’s jealousy was still playing at the back of his mind. He was sure it’d drive him crazy.


	19. Hopeless Opus.

The two weeks leading to Prom were the busiest weeks for most of the students in Otay Ranch, Samantha was normally the exception, but this year was different, this year she had a date, this year she wouldn’t be turning up at one of the schools biggest functions alone. Her and Alexis went out shopping for dresses, something Samantha was never really excited about before, but the excitement from her best friend as they browsed through what seemed like hundreds of dresses made Samantha feel giddy, her stomach flip flopped and she felt genuinely happy.   
It took a good two hours to find the perfect dress, and after several disappointments with various other dresses, Samantha finally found that perfect dress. A black, ankle length number. The top half was corset style, that laced up at the front, pushing her breasts together in what she would later describe as a “killer cleavage”. The bottom half was made of a silk, pleated at the bottom of the corset and flowing down, when the light hit it, the material glinted an emerald green, so she completed the look with a pair of black six inch heels. 

She knew Michael had his tuxedo already, because the night before the shopping trip, he modelled it for her, as he felt very self conscious over how he looked, and Samantha was sure she felt herself physically swoon when she saw him. He looked stunning. He’d also told her that he wanted to be surprised and not see Samantha in her dress until he picked her up on Prom night, something Samantha was very excited about, it was a romantic gesture in her mind. 

Even though the two weeks were the busiest two weeks Samantha had experienced since the death of her mother, they seemed to drag. All she wanted to do was dance, drink fruit punch and forget her troubles for a few hours. 

Two weeks eventually became one week and Samantha’s excitement grew. On their usual Friday movie night, Alexis and Samantha sat in the corner of Alexis’ living room and spoke about the Prom, Michael had joined them, it was his first movie night since the admission from Dean in the cabin over Christmas, and he was barely keeping himself together, something that had unfortunately gone unnoticed to Samantha, only aiding Michael’s frustrations to rise further. 

“Girls, are you even listening?” Dean’s gruff voice made Samantha and Alexis stop nattering and look up at him. “I swear you two are too excited over this.”  
“Chill bro.” Alexis stood and walked into the kitchen, a spring in her step. “Oh damn. We’re outta beer.”  
“I’ll make a run.” Dean offered, grabbing his keys off the coffee table.   
“I’ll join ya.” Samantha said, standing up and stretching. “I’m hungry and in dire need of a burger.” She laughed and kissed Michael’s cheek, not noticing the fact he was grinding his teeth together in anger. Of course he didn’t want her to go, but he couldn’t exactly tell her to stay, so he had to deal.   
“Alright. S’go.” 

Samantha walked out with Dean and slid into the passenger seat of his impala, smiling to herself. She loved his car, but she never admitted it, and always teased Dean about how much he loved the vehicle and treated it as if it was his child or girlfriend, laughing every time he referred to it as ‘Baby’. 

“So you’re really excited over the Prom, aint ya?” Dean asked, striking up a conversation to fill the silence as they drove to the twenty four hour convenience store in the centre of town.   
“Yeah. It’ll be my first one with a date.”  
“First and last, right?”  
“Mhm. Graduation is in a few weeks time. I’m more nervous than excited about that, that’s for sure.”  
“Why are you nervous? You’ll graduate with flying colours, Sambo.” The use of her nickname that Dean had given her, made Samantha smile.   
“I dunno. I guess I’m just nervous because the amount of time I had off school. What with the altercation with Chloe, spiralling into that..dark place.” Samantha grimaced as she thought about it. “My mom passing away..” She sighed and began picking at the already frayed sleeve of her hoodie. “I’m worried that I haven’t caught up sufficiently, and there’s a high possibility that I may not get my scholarship.”  
“You’ll get it.” Dean squeezed her shoulder momentarily before returning both hands to the steering wheel. “You’ve worked hard and non stop since going back to school and Michael has helped you. He wouldn’t let you fail.”  
“I know he wouldn’t. Which makes me worry.”  
“About what?”  
“What if he was too busy helping me catch up that he pushed his studies aside.”  
“Then he’s an idiot. And I don’t think he’d do that. As much as it pains me to say, he’s a smart kid.”  
“Why does it pain you to say it?” Samantha tilted her head and looked at Dean, who glanced between her and the road.   
“You know me. I don’t really like new people. Don’t trust them.” Dean shrugged. But Samantha saw right through it.   
“You don’t like him at all, do you?”  
“What? I never said that. I just..”  
“Spit it out Dean.”

Dean stayed quiet, pulling up outside the store and getting out of the car, Samantha in his wake. She wasn’t going to let this go, she wanted her friend and her boyfriend to get along, and she certainly didn’t want to feel like she cant spend time with one, without the other getting annoyed.   
Inside the store, Samantha picked up a microwave burger, a bag of crisps and a couple of cans of coke, and made her way to the checkout, deciding to get the answer from Dean when they got back in the car. After paying for her items, Samantha went out to wait in the car, sighing as she watched Dean inside, purchasing a crate of beer with his fake ID. She shifted in her seat when the door opened and Dean slid into the drivers seat. 

“You gonna talk now?” Samantha asked, munching on a crisp.   
“There’s nothing to say.”  
“Don’t lie to me. Don’t you do that.”  
“Fine. You want the truth? I didn’t like Michael when I first met him. Infact, I hated him. I didn’t think he was gonna be any good for you. I’ve known you for years, Sambo, and I didn’t think that some dude who I didn’t know was going to care for you the way I do, make you happy the way I could. But then I saw you both together..” Dean shook his head, starting the car. “I saw how happy he made you. How, not matter what bullshit school put you through, he could always put a smile on your face, and you know what? It made me jealous. It made my heart actually hurt. It should be me, Sambo. It should be me putting that smile on your face, it should be me making you laugh. It should be me kissing your forehead and telling you it’s okay.”  
“Dean..”  
“No. No don’t say it. Don’t say anything, okay? I’ve come to terms with that fact that it’s him. That he’s your one. I get it. So please, don’t say anything. Just forget it. Michael and I already have.”  
“..Michael?” Samantha frowned. “Michael knows?”  
“Shit..”  
“Michael knows?!”  
“Yeah, he knows.”  
“How long?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“How long, Dean?”  
“Since Christmas.” Dean admitted, looking deadpan at the road, the headlights barely cutting through the foggy darkness of the road.   
“Since..since Christmas? Why didn’t he tell me?”  
“Because it wont make a difference. Will it?”

Samantha fell silent. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling. Anger, because Michael had kept a secret from her? Sadness? She didn’t know, but again, she wasn’t going to let this lie. She needed to speak to Michael. And that’s what she did as soon as the car pulled up outside the house. 

“Michael?” She called, walking inside and putting the bag of snacks down.   
“Hey babe. Did you get your burger?”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Her voice was loud enough for Alexis, Jo and Sam to hear, Samantha noticed all three of them looking up at her and Michael, but she didn’t care.   
“What?”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Samantha watched Michael look towards Dean and sigh, his head shaking softly. 

“Baby..I didn’t think it mattered. I didn’t think there was much point. Knowing how Dean felt wouldn’t change a damn thing.”  
“But you kept it from me..” Samantha’s eyes suddenly widened. “This is why you’ve been off with me, isn’t it?”  
“I havent been off..”  
“Yes. You have. You think I haven’t noticed but I have. Funnily enough I know when the person I love isn’t being himself.”  
“Then why didn’t you ask me what was wrong?”  
“Because I didn’t want to push you. I wanted you to feel okay enough to tell me when you’re feeling off. To tell me whats wrong without being pushed too.”  
“Yeah well I didn’t about this, okay? I didn’t feel okay. And do you want to know why? It’s because I thought as soon as you found out that Dean likes you, you’d ditch me and run into his arms.”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“Because you and him have a connection. You’re best friends. And that kills me.”  
“So because of that, you don’t trust me to be faithful.”  
“I guess not.”  
“I think I should go home.” Samantha said flatly, looking away from Michael before beginning to gather her things. She was hurt, the guy she loved didn’t trust her and the alcohol going through her system was only aiding her in feeling over emotional.   
“Samantha..don’t do this.”  
“I just..I need some alone time.” She looked up at Alexis. “Thanks for tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Before anyone could stop her, Samantha was already walking through the dark streets of San Diego, towards her apartment, her chest heaving as her heart pumped fast in her chest, a side affect of the fast paced walk she was currently achieving. Her cheeks chilled when the cool breeze hit the tears rolling down them. Trust was something Samantha had worked on in this relationship, in fact, it was something she’d worked on in her life, having come from an family where she was physically abused, trust was something she was lacking, but with Michael, she instantly felt like she could trust him, so the recent news that Michael didn’t return the trust broke her fragile heart.

After almost forty five minutes, Samantha made it to her apartment, ignoring the yelling coming from the place next door, she walked inside her apartment and threw her bag on the floor, instantly reaching for the bottle of whiskey that was sitting on the coffee table before slumping onto the couch. She was tired, but she was still over emotional. Samantha pulled her legs up onto the couch and flicked on the tv, quickly settling down with her thoughts, the bottle of liquor and some random tv show that played at eleven o’clock at night. 

Morning broke far to quickly for Samantha’s liking, she groaned and rolled over in the space on the couch, not having moved from the comfort the entire night and falling asleep from alcohol consumption and exhaustion. After an hour of trying to return to the land of slumber, Samantha sighed and sat up, rubbing her still tired eyes and yawning. The now empty liquor bottle rolled off her legs and dropped to the floor, thankfully not smashing. She stood, smoothed out yesterdays clothes that hung from her body and shuffled to the kitchen, searching her cupboards for food and groaning when she remembered that she had to go grocery shopping, so she located her shoes and slipped them on, grabbed her bag and keys and shrugged on a jacket, reaching for the door and opening it with a sigh, almost jumping from her skin when she was met with someone about to knock at the door. 

“What do you want, Dean?” Samantha said, her voice tired and croaky.   
“I came to explain..”  
“Save it. I don’t care.”  
“Sambo..”  
“No, Dean. I don’t want to hear it, okay? It’s been bad stuff after bad stuff and I’m beyond caring right now. So if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got places to be.”  
“Just hear me out. Please.” Dean pleaded. Samantha sighed and leaned against the wall, looking up at him.   
“You’ve got five minutes.”  
“I didn’t tell Michael in hopes you’d find out. I didn’t, I promise. He worked it out himself and I couldn’t lie to him. I never wanted to come between you both. Never.”  
“Well you have. You know..he hasn’t called, text, come to see me. Nothing.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah. I guess he really didn’t care about me and it took this to help him make his mind up. Hell, he’s better without me anyway. I’ll only bring him down anyway. So whatever. You win some, you lose some.”  
“He hasn’t been here?”  
“Are you done?” Samantha crossed her arms and sighed. Dean huffed and shook his head.   
“You’re unbelievable. You won’t even let me explain properly.”  
“I did. You just said the same thing you said last night.”

Samantha was about to move past him when he caught her hand and turned her around to face him, and before she could comprehend what was happening, Dean’s lips were on hers. It took less than a minute for her to push him away, her eyes growing dark. 

“Leave.”  
“Sambo I’m sorry.”  
“I said leave!” 

Samantha pushed Dean towards the door, successfully guiding him outside the building, where she noticed something was different. A bunch of brightly coloured flowers caught her eye, and she looked up at the person holding grasping them, her expression turning soft but also panicked. The flowers shook in Michael’s hand, his face screwed in pain, Samantha knew he’d witnessed Dean kissing her. 

“Michael..it wasn’t what it looked like.”  
“Save it. We’re over.”  
“Michael please..”

Samantha was cut off by Michael shoving the bouquet into her chest and storming away. And she could only watch as the guy she loved walked away, his voice ringing through her head repeatedly. “We’re over.” it hurt each time she heard it play. “We’re over” it shattered her entire existence..


	20. Mad At Myself.

The moment Michael saw Dean’s lips touch Samantha’s, his heart sank, memories of walking in on Chloe having sex with another guy came flooding back into his head. In his mind, he’d been cheated on again, and after falling so hard for Samantha, this time was worse, this time broke his heart into a thousand pieces. 

“We’re over.” The words left Michael’s mouth without thought. His blood boiled with anger and he wanted nothing more than to pummel Dean’s face into the concrete but that wasn’t in his nature. He wasn’t a violent person, he wasn’t the kind of person to express his emotions with the help of his fists. No, instead he was the kind of person who would now bottle things up, ignore any calls or texts from Samantha and fall into a pit of darkness and loneliness with no way out.  
As soon as he’d shoved the flowers, which he’d bought as an apology for saying he didn’t trust Samantha in hopes they could talk it out, he turned and walked away, furiously wiping away tears from his eyes, not wanting to seem pathetic. 

Michael reached his front door and pushed it open, slamming it behind him, causing his mother, step father and their friends, who were over for coffee, to look round at him. He glared back at them, hatred for every single human being was pasted on the walls that had now gone up to guard him from further harm. He didn’t want to feel this way, he didn’t want to be horrible to his parents, especially seeing as everything had been going so well with him and Chuck recently, but he was hurting. Michael was breaking and he just wanted to be alone, so he ignored their confused questioning and stormed his way up to his room, again slamming the door behind him and throwing himself onto his bed.  
Instantly Michael regretted laying on the comfort of his mattress. The smell of apples and cinnamon wafted up his nostrils, filling his senses with nothing but the smell that usually comforted him, the smell that made him relaxed under normal circumstances, the smell of Samantha.  
With a growl, Michael threw his duvet off the bed, stripped it of the bed sheet and pulled the pillows from their covers, even as tears stung his eyes, anger burned through. 

Ignoring the constant vibrating of his phone ringing on the desk, Michael sat on the edge of his bed, his chest heaving, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He wasn’t sure what annoyed him more, the fact Dean kissed Samantha, or the fact he walked away from her. And yes, he was mad at himself. He loved Samantha, he’d never felt like this before for someone and he felt as if it had all be ripped away from him, with no help of saving it from his side.  
‘You’re an idiot, Michael.’ He thought to himself. ‘Why did you let yourself fall so hard?’

Days drifted by, Michael went to school as normal despite feeling blue, numb and emotionless, attended the classes he had with Samantha in which Samantha would sit next to him and try to talk to him and explain that yes, Dean had kissed her, but she pushed him away, she didn’t kiss back. She wasn’t sure if it would make any difference though, certain that Michael had made his mind up and they were truly over, but she had to try. Michael hated it, but he had to stick to it. Why? He wasn’t sure, but he’d always been a push over. Something his mother always told him. “Michael you need a backbone.” “Michael, you’re spineless.” “Michael, man up and stop being so pathetic.” the thoughts running through his head only spurred him on to ignore Samantha and carry on as if he didn’t know her for the time being. Just until he gets this head clear and until he’s ready to comprehend what actually happened. 

By the time Michael felt as if he could see Samantha and hear her explanation, it was Prom night. He had tried calling her throughout the day but Samantha didn’t answer, so he put it down to her being busy and planned on seeing her at the school that night. 

Michael made the last few adjustments to his tuxedo, smoothing down the material covering his body with his hand, his gaze falling outside the window. The sun hadn’t set yet, but it was starting to dip behind the trees, so he knew he didn’t have long to wait until he could see her. After taking a last look in the mirror and fixing his hair, he walked down stairs and opened the door, greeting Bela Talbot, the most popular girl in Otay Ranch, and the girl he picked to be his stand in date and allowing her to enter his home. Michael didn’t have any romantic feelings for Bela, and they were nothing but friends, his heart, much to his annoyance, still belonged to Samantha. It annoyed him because everything he tried to get his mind off her the past couple of weeks failed. Everything led back to Samantha. 

“You look amazing.” Bela smiled, a look on her face that screamed ‘pay attention to me’.  
“Thanks.” Michael mumbled, grabbing his keys. “Mom, I’m leaving.”  
“Wait. Let me get a picture of the two of you.” Lilith said, picking up her camera.  
“No pictures, mom. Please.” Michael watched as Chuck took the camera and put it on the mantle piece, then reaching out to shake Michael’s hand.  
“Go get her back, son.” Chuck whispered loud enough for only Michael to hear. Michael smiled genuinely and nodded, shaking Chuck’s hand in a manly way.  
“Okay, we’re leaving. Bye mom.” Michael said before walking out the door, Bela in his wake.  
“So what’s the deal, are you not going to pay any attention to me at all?” She whined.  
“Sorry..sorry. My head is just in a different place right now.”  
“Aw, Michael.” Bela kissed his cheek. “I can make you feel better, you know.”

Michael grimaced and moved away from her to open the car door, gesturing for her to get in. Bela slid into the passengers seat, Michael next to her and as he started the car, her hand crept onto his thigh. He sighed and kicked the car into gear, driving off into the direction of the school.  
When they arrived, Michael got out first and opened the door for Bela again, he may have been less than interested but he was still a gentleman. Despite Bela’s attempts to impress Michael, he had only one thing in mind as he scanned the parking lot for Samantha, sighing when he couldn’t spot her amongst the hustle and bustle of the students.

As they stepped into the hall, Michael continued to look around, Bela had linked her arm with his and was holding onto him with the strongest grip known to man, which aggravated Michael, but he couldn’t do anything about it. After all, he’d asked Bela to go with him, he couldn’t exactly back out. 

“Wait here, I’ll get us some punch.” Michael sighed, managing to prise Bela from his limb and head towards the tables at the far end of the hall. As he reached for the ladle to fill up two of the plastic cups the school had provided, his hand collided with someone else’s.  
“Sorry.” they muttered, Michael looked up, his eyes softening and glassing over.  
“Samantha..” He whispered. “God..look at you. You look..you look stunning.”  
“Thanks..” Samantha smiled, warmly, as if nothing had happened.  
“How have you been?” Michael asked, his eyes never leaving the female in front of him.  
“Good..I guess.” She nodded. “You?”  
“About the same.” Michael lied. He was miserable. “So who are you here with?” As if on cue, Alfie Johnston sided up to Samantha.  
“Hey, beautiful.” He smiled. “Michael.” Alfie nodded. “What’s going on here?”  
“Nothing..nothing.” Michael stuttered. “I should get back to Bela. It was nice seeing you, Samantha.”  
“Yeah..yeah you too.” Samantha smiled softly at him, her gaze never leaving him as he walked away, despite Alfie being beside her. 

A few hours into Prom, the atmosphere in the hall was relaxed, people danced, laughed and chatted. Including Alfie and Samantha. Michael watched them as they danced on the dance floor together, laughing and joking, Alfie’s arms around Samantha’s waist, his hands trying to sneakily grab a feel of her behind and when he did, Samantha would reach around and readjust his hand back to her waist. This simple thing made Michael smile, even though jealousy raged through him. 

“It should be me.” he said allowed, cussing at himself as he did so.  
“What? What should be you?” Bela asked, confusion in her expression.  
“Nothing. I’ve just gotta go talk to someone. I’ll be back.” He explained, but before he could get away, the head teacher took to the small stage and tapped on the microphone. 

“Can we all just quieten down for a few moments.” He spoke, his voice resonating around the room as the music fell quiet. “Thank you to everyone who attended tonight. If there is one thing Otay Ranch can be proud of, it’s the students.” Michael sighed as everyone cheered the head’s words. “Now, we’re naming Prom King and Queen right now. So, can Michael Cohen and Bela Talbot please come up here.”

Michael frowned, being pulled by a squealing Bela towards the stage was something he really didn‘t want to happen. He didn‘t want to be centre of attention and he certainly was less than excited to be sharing the Prom King and Queen title with Bela. It should be Samantha. That thought swirled in his head over and over. His frowning expression stayed on his face when the head teacher placed the “crown” on his head, and handed him a bouquet of flowers.  
“Would you like to say a few words?”  
“Yeah..yeah actually I would.” Michael was about to take the microphone when Bela ripped it from his hands.  
“Oh my god, thank you for everyone voting for us!” her shrill voice echoed around the hall, feedback from the microphone whistled after. “I love you all. And I especially love my King.” She turned to Michael, and before he could process what was happening, Bela was kissing him. He didn’t even attempt to kiss back, not that he even wanted too and his eyes remained open, connected with the sad gaze of Samantha, who shook her head and left the hall, leaving Alfie looking confused and bewildered. He pulled away from Bela and without a word, left the stage, ripping off the crown and throwing it onto a nearby table as he ran out of the hall. 

“Samantha?!” Michael called desperately. “Sammy? Sammy?” But his calls were met on deaf ears, or rather more accurately, ear that were no longer there. Samantha was gone. Michael couldn’t even see her walking down the road. “Fuck!” He kicked the wheel off his car and leaned against it. “God damnit.”

After a few deep breaths, Michael shook his head and got into his car, he’d had enough of Prom. Without Samantha there, he really had no reason to be there. So he let Bela enjoy her little fifteen minutes of high school fame alone and began his journey home, not caring that he was Bela’s ride. He figured she’d go off with some random guy anyway. Michael stopped off at a drive through on his way back to his house and purchased a double size burger, fries and soda, in hope to dwell in the comfort of fast food, which he ate in the car in some dark Walmart parking lot before continuing his journey. It took a good hour and a half for him to arrive back at his place.  
Michael shut off the car in the driveway and sighed, the light in the living room was still on and Michael knew his parents were still awake, which meant that he’d get twenty questions as soon as he stepped foot through the door, which is why he took a seat on the doorstep for a little while, to collect his thoughts and regroup. 

“Michael..” A voice pulled him back to reality, making him look up, his expression suddenly turning from relaxed to angry, rage boiling.  
“What the fuck are you doing here, Dean?” Michael stood immediately, squaring up to the older male.  
“Woah..relax. Please. I’m here to talk.” Dean held his hands up in a calming manner, trying to get Michael to realise he wasn’t there for a fight.  
“You’ve got a nerve showing your face around here.”  
“I know. I know I have no right being here. I do. But you really should hear me out. Please Michael.” Dean kept his voice soft.  
“Hear you out? After what you did? Hell no. Leave!”  
“I kissed her, she didn’t kiss me back. She pushed me away.” Dean continued on, not paying attention to Michael’s wished for him to leave. “She pushed me away, Michael.”  
“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Michael frowned.  
“Why would I risk you kicking my ass by lying? Especially about Samantha..Michael, I know how much you care about her. I know how much you love her and how much she loves you.” Dean stepped back a little, fearing Michael’s reaction to what he had to say next. “She called me tonight. Infact, I’ve just come from there..”  
“You what?!” Michael growled and punched him square in the face. He shook off his fist and glared Dean down, who nodded and spat out some blood.  
“I deserved that.”  
“Oh you deserve so much more. You’re lucky it was just one punch. I really wanna rip your throat out!”  
“Then do it. But there is a young woman crying her eyes out in the arms of my brother because she thinks the one person she loves, the one person she cares about couldn’t give a shit about her and if you walk away from her now..I don’t think you’ll be let back in, Michael. She needs you. She literally cannot function normally without you. And if you want to just go around punching people, taking other girls to dances or dwelling in your own self pity, then fine, do it. But Samantha is in love with you, nothing changed that. What I did was stupid. Really stupid. And I hate myself for it but I am so sorry. So, so sorry. Don’t let my stupid mistake ruin a great thing. If you do..then you’re stupid.” Dean turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a slightly stunned Michael standing in the dark by his front door. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Dean was right, Michael had to fix this, he _needed_ Samantha back.


	21. Untitled Finale.

It was Graduation Day. Samantha stared at herself in Otay Ranch’s bathroom mirror and sighed, her eyes darting back and forth as they looked over her graduation gown which covered a simple black dress, the outfit finished off with a pair of black strappy heels. After several failed attempts at adjusting her cap she pulled it off her head and sighed, placing her hands on the counter and hanging her head low. Nerves pooled in the pit of her stomach and it made her feel sick, even through the deep breathes she was taking, she was sure her stomach contents would end up going down the drain. 

“Samantha?” Alexis’ voice rang through the quiet bathroom as she pushed the door open. “You in here?” 

Samantha turned and looked at her friend, who was dressed in the same gown, a sparkle of yellow beneath it. She sighed and hugged her, seeking some kind of comfort though she wasn’t sure what for. 

“Are you okay?” Alexis questioned, rubbing Samantha’s back soothingly.  
“Yeah..well no. I don’t know.” She sighed and pulled from the hug, looking down at her feet, watching her red glitter nail polish sparkle in the almost blue lighting of the bathroom.  
“Hey..” Alexis tipped her head back up and looked dead straight into her eyes. “You are gonna be fine. You’re graduating, Samantha. This is it. We can leave this hell hole.”  
“Alexis..I find out if I’ve got a scholarship today. Everything rides on this. Everything.”  
“And you’ll get it. You’ve worked so hard for this, despite everything you’ve been through in the past six months. Is this all about whether or not you have a scholarship?”  
“Yes..” Samantha sighed and shook her head. “No.”  
“Michael?”  
“It’s been weeks, Alexis..it’s really over between us and I..I hate it.”  
“You’ve gotta move on. You’ll get this scholarship and you’ll move on, be happy, find someone new who loves you.”  
“What if I don’t want someone new?”  
“I don’t think you have a choice, Samantha.”

Samantha sighed and picked up her cap, placing it on her head. Alexis smiled sadly and adjusted it for her so it sat perfectly on top of her curly locks. After taking yet another deep breath, Samantha linked her arm with Alexis’ and walked out of the bathroom and towards the main field, which had been decorated especially for the event. The large stage at the far end of the grassy location, which was usually used for the schools band to play on while football games went on, was decorated with red, white and purple banners, a microphone sat in the middle, beside it was a small podium, the schools symbol on the front. Samantha looked around, noting the marching band playing in front of the stage, the sound of the drums met her ears first, followed by the trumpets and cymbals as she took her seat near the front in the mass of seating rows. Alexis sat next to her, Jo soon joined them. 

Looking around, Samantha saw Michael sitting in the row next to hers, the isle being the only thing separating them and she wanted nothing more than to run over to him, wrap her arms around him and never let him go, but she couldn’t. She sighed, watching him glance over, pausing his conversation with Gabe to present a smile to Samantha. It was the same smile that Samantha was so used to seeing. At the weekends when Michael woke her up to a tray of freshly made coffee, a cooked breakfast and a single tulip. At school when they’d pass each other in the hallways, share a quick kiss then part ways to separate classes. During their study sessions, when Samantha became particularly proud of a certain paragraph she’d written, Michael would always flash that smile. Samantha wasn’t sure if she loved it or hated it at this very moment. She watched him turn back to Gabe when he tapped Michael on the shoulder, Michael’s chest bouncing as he laughed a laugh that Samantha would give anything to hear in her presence again. 

Awards came first. Samantha waited patiently while a few students in the lower grades collected various trophies for their efforts in exams and activities, and pretty soon it was the awards for the seniors. Her grade. Even though she didn’t get awarded anything, she was happy and clapped in applause when Jo was called up to collect his award for the swim team.

All that was left to be presented was diplomas and scholarships, the mere mention of it made Samantha’s stomach churn in all sorts of ways, the rumbling deep in her belly sounded supernatural and for the second time that day, she was sure she was going to lose her breakfast. Her leg bounced up and down nervously, something that she’d always done but always got on Alexis’ nerves, and today was no exception when Alexis’ hand fell onto her knee. 

“Would you please stop that and just relax?”  
“I can’t.” Samantha kept her voice hushed to avoid disturbing the diploma ceremony. “My name is going to get called in a minute.”  
“Then you need to chill out!” 

Samantha rolled her eyes at her friend, standing up straight when her name was called, the principle inviting her to the stage. She made her way to the stage, being careful not to trip on her gown, successfully avoiding embarrassing herself in front of the whole school on the most important day of her academic life. As ascended the steps, she was greeted by the smiling face of the principle, and she near him, shaking his hand. 

“Samantha Riggs, it is my complete pleasure to award you with your diploma and, with my sincere congratulations, your scholarship details. You are now a proud student of the School of Art, Design and Art History at San Diego State University.”  
“Thank you.” Samantha teared up a little as the principle placed the perfectly rolled diploma into her hand. “Thank you so much.”  
“You’re very welcome, congratulations. Please take a place with the other students to the left.”

Samantha nodded, wiping the tears of overwhelming joy and relief from her eyes and she walked over to the other students, lined up to the left of the stage, all smiling and holding their diplomas. Soon, she was joined by the smiling faces of her best friend and her best friends boyfriend, both elated at graduating.  
When the last person was called to the stage, Samantha’s head perked up at the name. It was Michael. She watched him, biting her lip, silently hoping that he had gotten his scholarship too. Despite everything they’d been through and not being together anymore, a scholarship was something Michael had worked hard to achieve and no matter what, Samantha believed he deserved it. Her hopes weren’t in vain and her mouth twitched into the biggest smile when Michael was handed his diploma. 

“Michael Cohen, not only have you graduated and gained your scholarship in the department of Kinesiology at San Diego State University but you have also achieved the highest grades of the senior year. Congratulations, Michael. You’re Otay Ranch’s newest Valedictorian. Please, say a few words to your fellow students.” The principle stepped away from the microphone and Michael took his place in front of it, looking out over the crowd. Samantha looked down at her hands.  
“Well, where do I start?” Michael began. “The past few years at Otay Ranch have been an experience I’ll never forget. And I hope the rest of you won’t forget it either. We’re moving onto bigger and better things. Remember to always take positive steps towards getting what you want and when you find that one perfect thing, hold onto it tightly. Don’t throw it away over something so stupid and meaningless.” Michael paused and looked over at Samantha. “One thing I’ll always remember about my time here is the people I met. Without sounding too big headed and egotistical, I know I’ve been popular at this school, although I have never known why, but being so meant that I met a lot of different people in my five years at this school, however, only one person meant so much to me. Only one person crashed through my personal walls, popped my comfort bubble and stomped their way into my heart. I was able to connect with this person, educationally, romantically and physically. It was no secret that my heart instantly belonged to this person.” Michael sighed into the microphone, causing Samantha to finally look up. “And I threw it away. I threw everything away because I refused to listen. I was arrogant. So wrapped up in my own thoughts that this person was better without me. Even though I’d dragged them out of their darkest moments, lived through the toughest times with them and helped them focus on bigger things, I still thought they were better off not knowing me and by thinking that, I ruined my only chance to be truly happy with another human being.”

Michael’s gaze locked with Samantha’s for the longest time. Everything fell quiet, to Samantha it was like the entire world and everyone in it stopped moving. She swallowed hard, the gulp in her throat was audible to her. 

“Samantha Riggs, please join me up here.” Michael asked, his eyes never leaving hers even when she shook her head no, her cheeks flushing red. “Please. If there is one thing I ask of you right now, its to come up here so I can talk to you.”

Samantha took a deep breath as Alexis took hold of her diploma for safe keepings, before making her way up to Michael on the stage, the crowd in front of them whispering things but remaining unheard. When she stopped face to face with Michael, she saw the tears in his eyes, unsure if they were from happiness of sadness, Samantha reached up a wiped away a hot bead of liquid before it could cascade down Michael’s face. 

“I was stupid.” Michael began. “Really stupid. I should’ve listened to you and made no prejudgments. But I did and I fear that I have ruined everything. I haven’t stopped thinking about you for the past few weeks and I hate myself for being so damn idiotic.” Michael tore his gaze away from Samantha’s for a moment and pointed out at the crowd, Samantha followed his finger and her eyes fell on Dean. “He helped me. The last week I’ve been concocting a plan to win your heart once more. And Dean helped me.” 

Samantha’s face crinkled in confusion, looking at Dean in question and he nodded, smiling sadly and apologetically, the unspoken sign an apology for being the reason Michael and Samantha had broken up. She looked back at Michael, her expression soft, her eyes watering. 

“Samantha..I love you. I never stopped loving you. I learned everything about you and it was the best lesson in my time here. Everything about you..” Michael let out a soft, breathy laugh as his shaky hand reached for hers, taking it gently and locking their fingers together, their grip seemingly fitting together perfectly. “Everything about is so amazing. You have your quirks, your passions..I want to be there to experience them.”  
“Michael..” Samantha finally spoke.  
“No..no. I’m not done.” Michael reached into his pocket for the ring his mother gave him before Christmas and pulled it out, holding it delicately between his thumb and forefinger. “Sammy, I’m so in love with you. And this ring, this is a promise that no matter what, I’m here. I’m over being a child about things. Not only have I had time to think, but I’ve had time grow and I know that I’m not going to be happy without you.” 

Samantha’s mouth fell open at the sight of the ring and she looked it over through blurry, tear filled eyes. The silver band shone brightly, the etched “I promise” engraving caught her eye and she smiled, shaking her head. 

“You’re an incredibly romantic idiot.” Samantha laughed.  
“But I’m your idiot.” Michael slid the ring onto her ring finger. “I promise to never be such a dick in the future. I love you Samantha.”

Samantha’s words escaped her as the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. She threw herself at Michael, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, squeezing his body as tightly as she could. Michael returned the hug, picking her up off the floor and lifting her up, the movement making her graduation cap topple from her head. Samantha continued to hold onto Michael as he leaned forward and grabbed the microphone. 

“Don’t let go of things that make you happy, because when they go it’s terrifying, and I’d never wish that feeling on my worst enemy. Congratulations, guys. You did good.” Michael placed the microphone back on the stand and carried Samantha off the stage to the sound of louder cheers, applause and the marching band beginning the song that was closing the ceremony. 

Senior year had been one huge lesson to Michael and Samantha. They’d made their friends and enemies. Been through highs and extreme lows. Achieved their dream scholarships. But most importantly, they’d fallen in love. It may not have been an easy ride to Graduation, but they made it, and it felt good. 

"Everything was finally worth it." Michael and Samantha whispered to each other. 

x-x-x-x-x

Graduating high school lead Samantha and Michael on to graduating University. It was another rocky road to achieve that. Samantha and Michael had, again, gone separate ways, focusing on getting their degrees in their very separate subjects. It was tough, and it made them both miserable but it was a joint decision, with the words “maybe we’ll reunite one day” but neither of them really believed they would. 

Samantha transferred to a University in Kansas, took a medical training course as well as her original art course, exceeding in both subjects and getting the highest possible degree. Those degrees enabled her to work at Kansas General Hospital, earning herself enough money to open her own art studio and sell her artwork privately. 

Michael stayed in San Diego for three years, completing his Kinesiology degree before moving to Texas to become a personal trainer in a kickboxing club. His relationship with his mother and stepfather continued to be pleasant, to the point where he’d visit them every weekend in their beach house along the beach of Miami, where he took a Sunday afternoon job teaching surfing to ten to fifteen year olds. He put the money he made from that job into a savings account, something he’d always been told to do by Chuck, and now their relationship was better, he finally realised Chuck had a point. 

They were apart, separated. The thought saddened them both but it was a sacrifice that had to be made. Maybe not everything was finally worth it.


	22. Little Wonders - Epilogue

Samantha sighed heavily, setting herself down on the swing seat on the porch of a log cabin in the middle of complete nowhere, looking out at the forest that surrounded the building at the edge of the small town in Kansas, far enough away from civilisation that there was no fear of her being disturbed constantly while she was in “creation mode”, but not so far away that if anything happened, she was completely secluded from help. She breathed in the air, the smell of pine and freshness floated up her nostrils and soothed her instantly. She smiled to herself and pulled the bobby pin from her hair, letting it fall from its confines in her black and red plaid bandana she wore while painting, and cascade over her shoulders.  
Samantha set the bandana aside and ruffled her fingers through her brown curly locks, untangling some knots before smoothing her hand over her aching shoulder and down her arm. Her newest art project was finally done and she was happy with it, knowing it would be a big hit with the people she’d created it for. 

The corner of her eyes crinkled as she smiled at the sight of her husband walking up the dirt path that lead down from the porch, through the front “yard” and out to the dusty road that barely counted as an actual road. She laughed when she saw the frantic waving of her twin children who were running up the path to their mother, and she returned the wave before opening up her arms ready to receive the hugs she’d been waiting for all day. Two pairs of little arms wrapped around her and she lifted the six year olds onto her lap and kissed each of their foreheads. 

“Auntie Claire is inside. Go inside and say hello to her, I’ll be inside in a few minutes.” Samantha beamed, Dakota and Evan giggled excitedly and practically ran inside, Dakota’s brown curly hair bouncing as he ran, Evan’s floppy, darker brown hair falling into his face as he jogged beside his brother.  
“Hey, beautiful.” Samantha’s husband greeted her with a kiss on the forehead as he sat beside her, taking her hand with his. “How are my two girls?” He asked.  
“We‘re perfect. I got the nursery decorating finished, the last thing to do is fix up the crib when the paint is dry.” Samantha smiled, watching as his hand slid over her round baby bump, rubbing it with a gentle touch before he lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to her belly. 

Samantha’s hand stroked through his hair, the sunlight bouncing off the silver rings on her finger. The emerald wedding ring shining impossibly greener and the silver band below it sparkling brightly. The words “I promise” still making Samantha’s heart flutter the same way it did when she received the ring. 

“I love you, Samantha.” He spoke after pulling away from her belly and looking at her, his greeny grey eyes matching the sparkle of her jewellery.  
“I love you too, Michael.”

Their hands stayed locked together as they entered the cabin, their ears being met with the sound of their children’s footsteps padding across the floor, their laughter warming the room, Claire running around behind them, chasing them and laughing. Samantha turned her head and looked at Michael, who returned the gaze as she pulled their hands and rested them against her bump, in time to feel the kick of their daughter against their palms. 

“Everything was finally worth it.” They spoke in unison.


End file.
